L'Espion des Ténèbres
by VirgileD
Summary: Au lendemain de l'épilogue tragique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Severus Rogue replace son masque de Mangemort et se prosterne à nouveau devant le maître de son âme. Du retour de Voldemort à sa chute programmée, suivez les traces d'un homme à la rédemption fragile et douteuse. En "je" et en compagnie des Ténèbres. Post révélations t6/Ne tient pas compte du t7.
1. Prologue

_« Qui ne désire pas la mort de son père ? »_

d'après F. DOSTOIEVSKI, Les Frères Karamazov

 **Prologue**

La douleur m'atteignit avant même que je franchisse les portes de la salle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait.

Je tombai à genoux, haletant. J'avais presque oublié à quel point le sortilège de Doloris faisait mal.

Je relevai la tête, percutant de plein fouet l'expression de mon maître, accroupi à quelques pouces de mon visage. Dans l'écarlate de son regard, la folie côtoyait la puissance.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Mon si lâche serviteur.

Je fermai les paupières, pas entièrement préparé à affronter la fouille méthodique de mes souvenirs.

\- Regardez-moi !

La voix était sifflante mais ne frottait plus comme de l'acier rouillé sur un caillou.

J'obéis à l'injonction et la peur qu'il put lire en moi ne résultait d'aucun artifice.

Des ongles longs, inquisiteurs, s'emparèrent de mon menton et s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Je laissai le Lord Noir accéder à mon esprit, à mes pensées. Celles que je lui permettais de violer.

\- Tu as peur, enfant ? Répondez !

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur, soufflai-je, grelottant entre ses mains assassines.

Un sourire de mort détendit ses traits et il m'embrassa le bout des lèvres. Froidement.

Le maître réhabilitait son esclave auprès de lui.


	2. Un espion

**Chapitre 1**

 **Un espion**

* * *

 _« Il avait en lui tant de grandeur »._

* * *

Je rentrai à Poudlard, tremblant et meurtri. Non pas dans ma chair, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me gratifiant d'une clémence inespérée mais dans mon âme. Une migraine s'était emparée de moi, sitôt la porte de l'antichambre de l'enfer refermée dans mon dos. Les questions tambourinaient encore contre mes tempes et les intrusions soudaines et répétées de mon maître entaillaient mon fragile équilibre psychique.

Je fus happé par deux mains fébriles qui s'accrochèrent à mes poignets. Je me débattis avec la force du désespoir, avant de reconnaître la mine soucieuse de Dumbledore.

\- Severus ! s'écria-t-il.

Il m'obligea à redescendre sur terre ou plutôt à y remonter. Ses yeux se noyaient, coupables, malheureux.

\- J'ai besoin de repos, articulai-je, toujours menotté à son emprise.

\- Plus tard, repoussa le vieux directeur. Nous devons parler. Suivez-moi.

Il me libéra et je fermai brièvement les paupières, pour regagner un peu de mon sang-froid. Un autre interrogatoire m'attendait : je n'y couperais pas, malgré la fatigue. Malgré la souffrance. Je connaissais l'intransigeance de Dumbledore lorsque mes pas vils revenaient d'un entretien avec le Lord Noir.

Je m'avachis plus que je ne m'assis au fond du fauteuil que mon supérieur me présentait. Enfuie sous la culpabilité des orbes clairs qui me détaillaient, je décelai la curiosité. Bien sûr, il était impatient de savoir. Le récit de Potter - très émotif et parcellaire - n'assouvissait pas sa soif de connaissances.

Ma tête douloureuse s'enfonça entre mes doigts frémissants. Les tressaillements reprenaient leurs droits dans ma vie d'insecte servile. Il me faudrait m'y habituer, désormais.

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie. D'un rire de dément. Que le chemin vers le purgatoire s'annonçait long et pénible.

\- Il m'a écouté, répondis-je, enfin calmé de mon hilarité effrayante. Et je pense qu'il m'a cru.

\- Bien, approuva Dumbledore. Mais il vous a fait mal.

Une affirmation. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il me dévisageait et son sourire pleurait.

\- Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres punit toujours avant d'écouter.

\- Je suis navré de vous renvoyer auprès de Lord Voldemort, s'excusa-t-il.

Non ! Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Pas ce soir alors que mon âme venait à peine de le délaisser. Son empreinte était encore sur moi. Je sentais la froideur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, en cette parodie d'absolution.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, répéta le vieil homme. Néanmoins, je devais vous y envoyer.

\- Je sais.

Mon souffle s'agonisait à l'intérieur de ma gorge. Je savais. Parfaitement même. Et j'endossais ce rôle, sans chercher à m'y soustraire. On y était cette fois. Je ne reculerais pas devant la tâche à accomplir, quitte à en mourir.

\- Racontez, exigea Dumbledore.

J'accédai à son désir, la voix atone. Je prenais mes distances par rapport aux évènements de cette nuit.

* * *

Comme les souvenirs se faisaient exhaustifs, sous l'action du temps. J'avais oublié à quel point cette présence blanche et immortelle glaçait l'atmosphère tout entière. Le gel craquelait autour de mes lèvres immobiles et inquiètes.

La terrible main aux longs doigts pâles jouait avec sa baguette magique, indolente et presque rêveuse.

\- Lui avez-vous dit, Severus ? questionna la bouche cruelle.

Je sursautai, les sens en alerte alors que Lucius, à côté de moi, se détendait imperceptiblement.

\- Pardon, Mon Seigneur ? m'étonnai-je, soumis, les genoux bien ancrés dans le sol.

\- A Dumbledore. Lui avez-vous dit que vous reveniez auprès de moi ?

J'avais déjà répondu à cette question et il le savait. Mais il voulait vérifier.

\- C'est lui qui m'a intimé l'ordre de vous rejoindre, Mon Seigneur. Pour vous espionner.

Un sourire vénéneux détendit les traits blêmes.

\- Il ne doute pas de vous ?

\- Non, Mon Seigneur. Il est persuadé que je lui suis fidèle.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ? Dites la vérité.

Je déglutis. Cette fois, je devrais mentir. S'en rendrait-il compte, ce maître aux prunelles écarlates ?

\- C'est en votre nom que je suis devenu professeur à Poudlard et que j'ai gagné la confiance de Dumbledore. Vous êtes le seul, Mon Seigneur.

Ma réponse s'enrobait suffisamment de vérités pour qu'il n'y décèle guère de duperie.

Entre les doigts osseux, la baguette s'immobilisa. L'œil pourpre scruta, calculateur. Dominateur.

\- Vous avez grandi, enfant, conclut le Lord.

Ce n'était pas un compliment et cette constatation m'emplit d'effroi.

\- Je reste vôtre, Mon Seigneur, m'étranglai-je.

Le morceau de bois glissa contre ma nuque, caressant. Nagini m'effleura la hanche et s'enroula autour de moi. Que ce serpent me terrifiait ! Presque autant que son despotique maître.

\- Vraiment, Severus ? Alors, dites-moi, pourquoi Harry Potter est-il toujours en vie ?

La présence angoissante se retira et je respirai à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons pour lesquelles il me demandait à nouveau les mêmes explications.

\- Je vous y ai répondu la semaine dernière, Mon Seigneur.

Une phrase inutile. Une phrase stupide. Et une agonie méritée. Je me mordis les lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal d'occulter les cris pathétiques qui s'en échappaient. Mon corps supplicié se reposa un instant, quand le sortilège s'interrompit. Je me hissai sur mes avant-bras, frissonnant, sans force.

Accroupi près de moi, le Mage Noir plongea ses yeux ensanglantés au fond des miens. Il m'évaluait, me jugeait. Il fouillait, sans douceur, écartant les souvenirs qui ne l'intéressaient pas, faisant fi des pensées parasites. Explorateur attentif et patient, il connaissait parfaitement les rouages de l'esprit humain. Et ses artifices.

\- Attention, Severus Rogue, me prévint-il. Ma clémence a des limites et vous n'êtes plus un enfant.

Le message était très clair. A l'avenir, je tiendrais ma langue et je me débarrasserais de la révolte qui me grignotait l'estomac.

\- Quel âge à votre fils, Lucius, mon cher et fidèle ami ?

Mon cœur sombra à cette question qui ne m'était pas destinée. Drago était si jeune. Innocent, presque. Je m'interdis de tourner la tête vers l'autre Mangemort.

\- Quinze ans, maître, renseigna Malefoy, lui aussi troublé.

\- Est-il prometteur ?

\- C'est un excellent élève.

Tout d'un coup, je trouvais les notes de Drago beaucoup trop élevées et ses dons en Potions Magiques et en Enchantements bien moins spectaculaires. Il était peut-être temps de le reléguer au rang des derniers de classe. A la même place peu enviable que Londubat. Une potion d'abêtissement existait certainement.

Je me repositionnai sur mes genoux ankylosés, attendant le bon vouloir du maître. Nagini m'ignorait superbement, se concentrant entièrement sur ce pauvre Lucius qui n'en menait pas large. A chacun son moment de terreur.

\- Lui aussi me servira.

Aucune question derrière cette froide constatation. Juste une certitude. Celle d'un seigneur dont les souhaits s'exauçaient avant même d'être formulés.

La pâle figure, horrible et livide, congédia mon frère de cauchemar. Un autre le remplaça, petit et miteux. Son crâne presque chauve arrivait à peine à l'épaule du Lord Noir.

\- Te voilà enfin, Queudver !

J'achoppai l'œillade de Peter Pettigrow, dégoûté.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de lui, Severus ?

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Ma voix s'enrouait encore de la souffrance infligée juste avant. Je tanguais imperceptiblement. Evidemment que je me rappelais de ce rat : il avait contribué à faire de ma scolarité un véritable chemin de croix, avec Potter et Black. Merlin ! J'étais un traître mais, à côté de lui, je ressemblais à un agneau.

\- Queudver m'est fidèle.

Il doutait encore de moi. Je ne devrais pas en être surpris. Il craignait peut-être que l'influence de Dumbledore se soit enroulée autour de mon âme. Celle-là même qui lui appartenait.

\- Moi aussi, Mon Seigneur.

Un mensonge direct, cette fois. Le verrait-il ? Pas de détours ni de fioriture. Le mensonge, dans sa lumière la plus crue.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous m'êtes fidèle.

Ironie ? Assurance ?

\- Queudver habitera chez vous, Severus.

\- Pourquoi ?!

La nouvelle m'estomaquait à tel point que je ne résistai pas au choc, effaçant mes résolutions de mutisme avec la facilité d'un battement de cils.

La fureur qui s'abattit contre ma joue me coupa la respiration une seconde. Le sang roula de ma lèvre fendue. Je ne bronchais pas, méritant cette punition.

\- Ne réclamez jamais plus d'explication, avertit-il. Vous obéissez, en silence. J'ai décidé.

Mon nez se baissa vers le sol, soumis. Je n'avais d'autre choix que celui d'endurer Pettigrow à l'Impasse du Tisseur, espion surveillant un autre espion. Un traître pour un traître. C'était limpide, autant dans mon esprit que dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Allez ! enjoignit-il.

Je transplanai et je retrouvai le salon miséreux de mon enfance, suivi de près par le rat. D'un long doigt péremptoire, je lui désignai la porte de la cave.

\- Tes quartiers. Ne me dérange pas et tu n'auras aucun problème.

Les petits yeux vides de la moindre intelligence se plissèrent. Ils tentèrent de m'intimider, sans succès. Ils faiblirent, engloutis par le crépuscule du sous-sol.

Avertir Dumbledore au plus vite et discrètement : un invité surprise s'installait à demeure.

* * *

Je le savais que ce chien galeux de Sirius Black descendait d'une des plus prestigieuses et fortunées familles de Sang-Pur. Néanmoins, un pincement de jalousie légitime me broya les entrailles au moment de pénétrer dans la maison du Square Grimmaurd. Moi aussi je venais d'une grande famille de sorciers. Les Prince avaient eu leurs heures de gloire et de richesse. Maman avait tout renié pour épouser un Moldu sans le sou et alcoolique. Par sa faute, par sa lâcheté, j'avais évolué dans la peur et la saleté.

\- Tiens, Servilus !

Je me hérissai à l'évocation de ce surnom extirpé des relents nauséeux de mon adolescence. Devant moi se tenait l'héritier des Black, pâle et creux. Azkaban avait soufflé sur la beauté arrogante de cette figure moqueuse. J'en éprouvai un intense sentiment de satisfaction. Une justice existait.

\- Tu te caches dans la maison de ta mère, Black ? ironisai-je.

Je n'étais plus depuis longtemps le gamin souffreteux qu'il aimait maltraiter. J'avais grandi et surtout, j'avais vécu. Il ne s'amuserait plus avec moi.

Son visage se para d'une horrible teinte rouge brique. Le mien se fendit en deux d'une grimace sardonique. Je poussai le vice jusqu'à épousseter nonchalamment la manche impeccable de ma robe.

\- Tu devrais faire un peu plus souvent le ménage.

Je reculai prudemment de quelques pas quand il s'approcha de moi, les poings serrés, prêts à cogner. Après la « discussion » endurée avec mon maître, je n'étais pas assez en forme pour me défendre.

\- Professeur Rogue ?

Je reconnus sans peine le timbre aimable de Molly Weasley. Son mari et elle avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix dès son éclosion et me voir parmi eux, alors qu'Azkaban m'avait un jour englouti sous l'accusation de Mangemort, la surprenait certainement. Quatorze ans plus tôt, Dumbledore ne me conviait guère aux rassemblements de ses bons petits soldats, sans doute pas entièrement convaincu de mon revirement. Maintenant, il m'ouvrait les portes du quartier général, comme un vétéran qu'on honorerait pour services rendus.


	3. Le Fou et le Roi

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le fou et le roi**

* * *

« Ce que je voulais voir ».

* * *

J'acceptai le thé que Molly me proposa, plus pour la faire taire que parce que j'en aimais le goût. Je détestais le thé. Je me plantai devant une fenêtre noire de crasse, laissant la tasse me réchauffer les mains. Malgré la fournaise du dehors, j'avais toujours froid.

J'essayai d'oublier la présence de Black, dans mon dos, me concentrant sur les paroles que je prononcerais dans quelques instants, quand la réunion de l'Ordre commencerait. Je craignais ce moment, prisonnier entouré de gardes qui défendrait sa position face à l'hostilité de guerriers munis de blanches armures. J'étais le loup dans la bergerie, celui qu'on accepterait avec répugnance. Le Mangemort peut-être repenti.

L'arrivée animée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix m'expulsa de ma léthargie. J'affrontai chaque regard, sans faiblir. Seul l'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey me fit vaciller et j'enserrai mon bol avec un peu plus de force. Dumbledore déboula rapidement, la mine soucieuse mais la barbe frémissante d'espoir. Il rompit le silence inconfortable qui régnait dans le hall.

\- Tout le monde nous a rejoint sans encombre ? demanda-t-il, pour la forme.

Ses bésicles aux montures dorées avaient déjà répertorié toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Remus n'est pas encore ici, renseigna Black, anxieux que son camarade de bac à sable l'abandonne.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, rassura le vieux directeur. Il va bien.

Je haussai les sourcils, curieux de connaître les raisons de cette absence à la première réunion de l'Ordre mais je me gardai de tout commentaire. En terrain hostile, on évitait de se faire remarquer.

\- Allons dans la salle à manger, proposa Arthur. Nous y serons mieux installés. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause : une bonne partie de sa progéniture aux cheveux roux s'agglutinait en haut des marches et nous espionnait.

Je restai debout alors que la plupart des fidèles de Dumbledore s'asseyaient autour de la table magistrale de la maison des Black. De ma position, j'avais une vue d'ensemble, tout en étant en-dehors du cercle des initiés. Je ne ferais jamais vraiment partie de leur monde et ils ne m'y accepteraient pas.

\- Comme vous le savez, Cornelius Fudge refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort.

Je frissonnai quand Dumbledore prononça le terrible nom, de même que les autres convives. Nous n'avions ni son courage ni sa puissance.

\- Etes-vous sûr qu'il est revenu ? questionna un grand homme noir.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux neigeux pivota vers moi et murmura :

\- Severus, pouvez-vous en dire plus ?

J'accédai à sa requête, désormais le centre d'attention de tous. Je me détachai du mur, pour m'approcher de la table.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a rappelé les Mangemorts auprès de lui. Je l'ai vu. Ses pouvoirs sont intacts et ses intentions ne changent pas. Il désire prendre le contrôle du monde magique et recherche activement Potter.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? s'emporta Black. Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

La suspicion couvée dans ses questions ne m'émouvait que très peu et je répondis, calme, déterminé :

\- Je suis un Mangemort, Black. N'aie pas l'air surpris par cette nouvelle. Et croyez-moi, lorsque je vous assure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a recouvré toutes ses forces.

\- Severus est retourné auprès de Lord Voldemort sous mes ordres, crut bon d'ajouter Dumbledore, faisant taire les murmures nés de ma confession. Il a rejoint notre camp avant sa chute et m'a été très précieux lors de la première guerre. Il est notre espion.

Il prenait ma défense avec la même virulence que durant mon procès, des années plus tôt. Maugrey renifla. Néanmoins, je ne relevai pas son scepticisme, entièrement possédé par cette confiance que me témoignait le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Je redressai le menton, tandis que Sirius Black contractait les mâchoires de colère.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que Potter est le seul capable de le vaincre, continuai-je. Il recherche quelque chose, au Ministère.

\- Au Ministère ? s'écria Dumbledore. Quoi donc ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit, Monsieur le Directeur. Peut-être est-il prudent de poster des gardes.

\- Tu crois que nous sommes combien ? railla mon ennemi de toujours. Le Ministère est vaste et regarde-nous ! Nous ne sommes même pas vingt.

\- Ta bravoure t'honore, Black, sifflai-je. Réfléchis un peu ! Dans quel département le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait-il trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse ?

\- Le Département des Mystères, couina une voix qui évoquait vaguement mes débuts d'enseignant.

Je tournai la tête vers le son fébrile et je reconnus la silhouette changeante de Nymphadora Tonks. Ses cheveux roses virèrent au rouge, sous le coup de la panique, et elle fit tomber sa baguette magique. Sa maladresse était un véritable fléau. Je dédaignai sa présence. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée. Trop innocente pour ce combat. Dumbledore s'encombrait d'un poids plutôt que d'une aide.

\- La Prophétie.

Je fus l'un des seuls à percevoir le chuchotement bas du vieillard. Ses longs doigts se crispèrent sur la table et il blêmit. Je m'accordai à ses réflexions, soudain inquiet des incidences de cette constatation. Mon terrible maître désirait s'approprier la prophétie qui le liait à Harry Potter. Celle que lui avait rapporté son si fidèle Mangemort.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?!

\- Il faut la protéger !

Les exclamations fusaient de toutes parts. J'aurais voulu me boucher les oreilles, pour éviter de remplir mes pensées de leurs cris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fouillerait mon âme et se délecterait de tout cela, avant de me tuer, d'exécuter sa promesse. Je titubai, me renfonçant au cœur de la pénombre, dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Nous allons établir des tours de garde, tranquillisa Dumbledore.

\- Je veux en être ! décida le chien galeux.

Il gigotait comme un animal rempli de puces.

\- Non.

La réponse de Dumbledore le paralysa. La haine déborda de son regard bleu, pour inonder son visage entier, le tordant d'une laideur infâme.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, Sirius, expliqua calmement le directeur. Vous êtes recherché par tous les Aurors de Grande-Bretagne et votre tête est mise à prix.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, boudant de la même façon qu'un gamin à qui on refusait un bonbon. J'essayai de ne pas montrer ma jubilation face à sa déconvenue et je bus une autre gorgée de mon thé, tentant de réprimer une grimace : le breuvage avait un goût infect.

\- Je croyais que seule la personne faisant l'objet de la Prophétie était capable de l'enlever, objecta l'un des Weasley fils.

Si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas des tours - ce qui était hautement improbable - il s'agissait de Bill, le deuxième de la série.

\- En effet, approuva une autre jeune sorcière que j'avais eue comme élève. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Harry essaie de s'en emparer, il meurt. Je doute que Vous-savez-qui la vole.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonnai-je. Il trouvera un fidèle prêt à mourir à sa place.

Mon intervention stupéfixa l'assemblée entière. A rester dans l'ombre, tout le monde m'oubliait. Dumbledore ramena bien vite l'attention sur lui.

\- Ce qui nous contraint à patrouiller dans la salle, discrètement. Alastor, je peux compter sur vous cette nuit ?

Fol-Œil hocha affirmativement la tête et quitta la pièce, son bâton cliquetant sur les dalles, avant de s'estomper et de disparaître.

\- Personne ne doit savoir, avertit l'instigateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous ne devez en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Harry.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Black, lui enjoignant de l'écouter. Le Gryffondor acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Il ne contredirait pas ouvertement Dumbledore.

\- Nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine, conclut-il finalement. Si vous avez des nouvelles importantes, vous savez comment vous joindre les uns les autres.

Il m'accorda une brève œillade où je pus lire l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Je tentai de le rassurer par un semblant de sourire mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace tremblante.

\- Vous restez pour le souper, professeur Rogue ?

Je sursautai alors que Molly m'interrogeait, à quelques pouces de moi. J'avançai vers la porte, établissant une distance raisonnable avant de répondre :

\- Pas ce soir.

* * *

\- Vous admirez les étoiles, Severus ?

Je continuai à fixer les points lumineux dans le ciel et je chuchotai :

\- Allez savoir de quelles horreurs elles sont le témoin silencieux.

Dumbledore, posté juste à côté de moi, garda le silence, attendant que je me décide à lui expliquer les raisons de ma venue à Poudlard, au milieu du mois de juillet. Il était patient, malgré sa curiosité évidente.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres projette de libérer les Mangemorts prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Cette fois, je délaissai ma contemplation de la voûte céleste, pour rencontrer l'expression impassible de mon supérieur. Ses deux mains croisées reposaient sur sa longue barbe blanche et il tapotait ses pouces l'un contre l'autre. Il ne paraissait guère étonné par la nouvelle.

\- Il y a quinze ans, lorsque j'ai créé l'Ordre du Phénix, les membres et moi-même avons établi une façon sûre de communiquer.

J'étais confus : il me parlait de tout autre chose, comme s'il n'écoutait pas ce que je lui transmettais.

\- Quel rapport avec Azkaban ? coupai-je sèchement.

\- Les Patronus, continua le vieil homme, ignorant mon intervention acerbe. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit auparavant car le doute subsistait dans mon esprit.

Il avait l'air navré en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Je haussai les épaules avec fatalisme. Je me doutais qu'il ne m'avait accordé qu'une confiance limitée, au début de notre « partenariat ». Comment lui en tenir rigueur alors que mes décisions résultaient de ma terreur ?

\- J'avais tort, Severus. Votre repentir était sincère, malgré votre silence.

\- Aucune importance, soufflai-je en reportant mon attention sur les astres éclairés.

\- Invoquer un Patronus, c'est libérer une part intime de soi, découvrir un peu de son âme et l'échanger avec les autres. Voilà pourquoi ce moyen était sans risque. Chaque Patronus est unique.

Je voyais très bien où il désirait en venir et les paumes de mes mains devinrent moites. Je n'avais plus invoqué de Patronus depuis mes ASPIC et je craignais de découvrir ce qui se dissimulait de l'autre côté de l'étrange silhouette apparaissant au bout de ma baguette.

\- Parfois, vous ne pourrez vous déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard, mon ami. Et vous aurez des informations importantes à me transmettre.

\- Je sais.

\- Severus, vous devez me montrer votre Patronus. M'accorder la même confiance que celle que je place en vous.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, conscient que je risquais de balayer la foi que Dumbledore me témoignait. Néanmoins, refuser équivalait à une gifle en plein visage.

\- Si un monstre apparaissait, murmurai-je, incertain, vous me chasseriez de Poudlard ?

\- Non. Je ne le ferais jamais.

J'expirai difficilement, avant d'extraire ma baguette de l'une de mes poches. C'était celle en bois d'olivier, achetée quelques années plus tôt. Je n'utilisais qu'elle, en-dehors de mes activités de Mangemort. L'autre - celle en ébène - accomplissait les horreurs commandées par mon maître.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Je ne réfléchis qu'un quart de seconde au souvenir heureux qui me permettrait d'appeler mon terrible protecteur.

Rapidement, une forme humaine, sans consistance, se matérialisa devant moi. Grandiose. Inébranlable. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et leurs regards respectifs se jugèrent, paisiblement.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa du fond de ma gorge alors que je réalisais enfin. Quel idiot ! Comment avais-je pu prendre cette apparition pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout, en fait. Non, ce n'était pas celui que je croyais.

\- Je ne pensais pas, intervint Dumbledore, assez ébranlé par ce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, que vous me compariez à un monstre.

Le Patronus tournoya sur lui-même, avant de s'évaporer. Magistral, il tirait sa révérence.

\- Soyez-en certain, Severus : jamais je ne vous chasserai d'ici.

Je refusai de regarder à nouveau le vieux directeur, mal à l'aise. Je craignais son jugement. Il devait me trouver bien pathétique pour posséder un tel protecteur. Un pauvre type, sans espoir auquel s'accrocher, si ce n'était un illusoire vieillard qui l'avait un jour ramené à Poudlard, alors qu'il s'était fait battre comme un chien par son Moldu de père.


	4. Les mensonges d'un traître

**Chapitre 3**

 **Les mensonges d'un traître**

* * *

« Pour me donner l'impression d'être le plus fort ».

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait et ce rictus n'augurait rien de bon. Les autres Mangemorts se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Comme moi. Nos regards se posaient sur le sol froid, immobiles. Je percevais le sifflement de Nagini, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Le serpent était de la même humeur badine que son propriétaire. Celui-ci s'approcha de ses fidèles esclaves, s'abaissant à notre niveau.

\- Ainsi donc, vous avez perdu mon journal. Où est-il ?

Le ton traîtreusement amical couvait une fureur glacée.

\- Je l'ignore, maître, répondit courageusement Malefoy.

\- Vous l'ignorez, Lucius ? Alors que je vous l'avais confié ?

La punition ne se fit pas attendre : le blond aristocrate se tordait à terre, hurlant de douleur. Dans le temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres innovait dans les sorts qu'il nous réservait. Aujourd'hui, il lançait le Doloris à tout va, comme un sortilège inoffensif. Il interrompit la torture juste avant que la conscience de son serviteur ne bascule définitivement au fond du gouffre de la folie. Il connaissait les limites de chaque Mangemort.

\- Je vous l'avais confié, répéta-t-il à la forme allongée et tremblante à côté de moi.

\- Il… il est à Poudlard, bégaya le supplicié, en se hissant laborieusement sur ses genoux.

\- A Poudlard ?

Cette fois, les pupilles ensanglantées m'épinglèrent. Je me paralysai. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, je savais ce que renfermait le vieux grimoire. Et surtout, je savais ce qui était advenu de lui.

\- Sortez ! ordonna le maître.

Nous nous relevâmes, tel un seul homme commandé par une force divine. Quitter l'enfer nous plaisait particulièrement. Malheureusement, les doigts invisibles de l'esprit du Mage Sombre m'empêchèrent de transplaner.

\- Auriez-vous omis de me transmettre une information capitale, Severus ?

Je déglutis péniblement. La disparition d'un Horcruxe n'améliorerait pas l'humeur de mon maître. Il fouilla sans ménagement mes souvenirs, me malmenant de son investigation méthodique. Je m'écroulai sous les coups qui brisaient mes défenses.

\- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ? gronda-t-il, alors qu'il regardait le livre désenchanté par le venin du basilic. Comment avez-vous pu, Severus ?

Je fermai les paupières, me préparant au pire. Le châtiment serait à la hauteur de la perte, je n'en doutais pas.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, suppliai-je.

\- Vous pardonnez ? Mais de quoi devrais-je vous pardonner ? De m'avoir trahi ? De ne pas avoir protégé une partie de mon âme ?

Je frissonnai face aux reproches. Je jouais avec le feu et j'allais me brûler, à force de m'en approcher.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'être si faible sans vous, Mon Seigneur, murmurai-je.

J'ajoutai un accent de dévotion dans ma voix qui semblait lui plaire. Il s'adoucit, appréciant la dépendance que je lui manifestais.

\- Je méprise la faiblesse, Severus. L'auriez-vous occulté de votre mémoire ?

\- Votre force m'est indispensable, Mon Seigneur. Je ne suis que vermine rampante, sans vous.

La bouche aux lèvres inexistantes se détendit d'un sourire gelé, terrifiant.

\- Certes, Rogue. Je vous ai extrait de la fange où vous pataugiez misérablement.

Pour me noyer dans un bain de sang. Je gardai mes réflexions pour moi, les recouvrant profondément d'autres pensées qu'il ne daignerait pas effleurer de sa magnificence.

\- Les autres Horcruxes sont en sécurité et celui-là n'était pas important.

Il posa une main pâle sur la tête de Nagini qui se lova contre lui. Amoureusement, presque. Je me détournai de ce spectacle, patientant jusqu'au moment où je serais congédié. Cela dura une éternité et mes jambes s'ankylosaient quand l'autorisation de quitter la présence immortelle tomba enfin.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'étais en retard de deux bonnes heures, au moins.

En arrivant dans le hall de la demeure poussiéreuse, je fus accueilli par les hurlements obscènes du tableau de Madame Black :

\- Infâme bâtard ! Fils de putain traître à son sang ! Paria sans…

Le reste de la phrase fut englouti par le drap que Ginny Weasley venait de rabattre au-dessus du portrait.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Avec la fenêtre ouverte, il y a un courant d'air.

Ses explications moururent sur le bord de ses lèvres alors qu'elle croisait mon expression méprisante. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon masque de Mangemort que je serrais entre mes doigts crispés. Je le rangeai rapidement dans l'une des poches de ma cape et je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, délogeant par la même occasion les jumeaux qui tentaient d'espionner.

\- Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre mère ? sifflai-je.

La menace eut l'effet escompté : les deux garçons disparurent sans réclamer leur reste.

J'entrouvrais la porte que l'exclamation de Dumbledore m'engloutissait, mélange de soulagement et de colère :

\- Severus ! Vous voilà enfin !

\- Il était temps, aboya le clébard. On avait presque terminé.

\- Excuse-moi du retard, Black, ironisai-je. Mais pendant que certains font du ménage, moi je risque ma vie.

La figure longue et maigre vira au cramoisi.

\- Vous avez eu un souci, Severus ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore, écrasant dans l'œuf ce début d'altercation.

\- Rien que je ne puisse contrôler, rassurai-je.

Pourtant, je tombai plus que je ne m'assis au fond du fauteuil que j'occupais habituellement. L'inspection minutieuse du Lord Noir avait été plus virulente que les autres soirs et j'en ressortais avec un mal de tête assez puissant pour me rendre nauséeux.

\- Vous disiez donc, Arthur ? reprit le directeur.

\- J'ai senti une présence, la nuit dernière, pendant que je patrouillais au Département des Mystères. C'était diffus mais effrayant.

Je me massai les tempes, guère concentré. Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié les différents rapports qui restaient à communiquer. Je sursautai alors qu'une tasse fumante s'agitait sous mon nez.

\- Pour votre migraine, proposa Molly, installée juste à côté de moi.

Je lui fus reconnaissant de chuchoter et je la remerciai silencieusement de son geste. Elever sept marmots avait certainement aiguisé son sens de l'observation et ses instincts maternels s'étendaient à tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, moi y compris. Je bus la potion d'une traite, pour éviter de la recracher : le goût était infect. Le temps qu'elle agisse, la séance était ajournée et tous se dispersaient dans un chahut du tonnerre.

\- Shackelbolt n'est pas là ? questionnai-je alors.

\- Il garde la Prophétie, me renseigna aimablement Hestia Jones.

En quelle année était-elle lorsque j'avais commencé à lui donner cours ? Cinquième ? Sixième ? Elle était plus âgée que Tonks, en tout cas. Et que Siobhan. Ce souvenir me rembrunit encore davantage. Ce soir, j'aurais pu me perdre au cœur de son étreinte, au lieu de me faire malmener par un fou paranoïaque. Oh, Merlin ! Je venais vraiment de penser cela du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Dumbledore prit place à côté de moi, dès que la salle se déserta de ses précédents occupants. Il m'étudiait consciencieusement, comme mon maître avant lui, mais avec peut-être moins de violence.

\- Voulez-vous parler de quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

Il se gardait bien d'avancer une main compatissante près de moi. Le moment était mal choisi pour une vaine tentative d'apprivoisement.

\- Qu'ai-je manqué ?

Le vieillard soupira, résigné face à mon manque de coopération. Je serais bien incapable de lui avouer que mon maître se déchaînait pour un Horcruxe détruit alors que je n'avais jamais évoqué le sujet avec lui. Ma participation dans l'exécution de ce plan macabre me paralysait de honte : sans moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait guère immortel. Impossible de confier un tel secret, de me débarrasser d'un tel fardeau, même auprès de Dumbledore.

\- Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs.

La surprise me suffoqua. Les Détraqueurs étaient censés rester à Azkaban. Il leur était interdit de voyager en-dehors de la prison des sorciers.

\- Et… ?

\- Il a conjuré son Patronus, m'apaisa le directeur. Ce qui le place dans une situation délicate. Cornélius Fudge le convoque à une audience qui décidera de son sort. Il pourrait être renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir utilisé de la Magie devant un Moldu.

\- Ridicule !

Je n'étais pas opposé à l'exclusion du gamin. Cela m'enlèverait une fameuse épine du pied. Mais je doutais que le reste du monde magique pense comme moi. De plus, exposer le gosse à la convoitise du Lord Noir nous précipiterait au cœur du chaos.

\- Dans quelques jours, il sera ici, conclut Dumbledore. Je crois avoir assez d'influence auprès du Département de la Justice.

Je lui faisais entièrement confiance à ce niveau-là. Il pourrait convaincre un troll des montagnes d'échanger son gourdin contre un bouquet de fleurs.

Je me levai, dissimulant un bâillement.

\- Je vais y aller aussi : Pettigrow guette certainement mon retour.

\- Faites attention à vous, me conseilla-t-il. Il est fourbe.

\- Pas autant que moi, ricanai-je, sarcastique.

Je transplanai avant que mon supérieur n'ait la possibilité de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Je m'interrompis dans la préparation de la potion de Somnolence, pour pivoter vers Pettigrow. Il me fixait de ses petits yeux calculateurs et chacun de mes gestes semblait être soupesé méticuleusement. Je perdis patience.

\- Que veux-tu ? soupirai-je, les nerfs à vif.

\- Ne le prends pas comme cela, Servilus.

Le sort qui l'atteignit le plaqua contre le mur, au-dessus du sol. Ses jambes courtes s'agitaient frénétiquement dans le vide et il couina comme un cochon sur le point d'être égorgé.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, grondai-je, menaçant. Je pourrais te faire regretter ta venue au monde.

\- Laisse-moi descendre, Rogue, supplia-t-il.

Je le libérai d'un mouvement fluide de ma baguette et il s'écroula lourdement.

\- Au lieu de m'observer béatement, tu devrais faire un peu de ménage. Te rendre utile.

Le rat me fusilla du regard mais il n'osa pas s'opposer à moi. Sa main d'argent se serrait convulsivement, désireuse de m'étrangler. Je lui dédiai un rictus moqueur.

Un hibou Grand Duc interrompit cette passe d'armes ennuyeuse et je lui ouvris la fenêtre. Une patte dédaigneuse me tendit un parchemin.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Pettigrow, en s'approchant.

L'enveloppe portait le sceau de Poudlard, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Dumbledore aurait-il oublié qu'un espion campait chez moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

Une étincelle triomphante s'alluma dans la pupille terne.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera surpris que tu lui caches certaines choses.

Le sous-entendu flotta entre nous et je me retins de lui jeter un sortilège de mon cru qui le réduirait définitivement au silence. Lentement, très lentement, je lui remis la lettre que je n'avais pas encore dépliée. Si le vieux fou avait écrit des informations compromettantes, il signait mon arrêt de mort.

Pettigrow jubilait en lisant à voix haute les quelques lignes de la missive :

 _« Cher Severus,_

 _Malgré votre candidature enthousiaste pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je ne peux satisfaire votre demande._

 _En effet, cette année, l'enseignement de cette matière sera assuré par Mademoiselle Dolorès Jane Ombrage._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Albus Dumbledore »._

C'en suivait la multitude de ses titres et récompenses, toujours pompeusement ajoutés à la fin de chacune de ses lettres. Je le soupçonnais d'être très fier de ces dénominations étincelantes et parfaitement inutiles. Etait-il bien nécessaire de savoir qu'il se trouvait sur des cartes chocogrenouilles ?

Pettigrow ricana méchamment de ma déconvenue mais je l'ignorai. La potion que je réalisais réclamait toute mon attention. Penché au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant, je m'offris le luxe de baisser ma garde, assuré de ne pas être surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

Qui était cette Dolorès Ombrage ? La préférer à moi - alors que Dumbledore m'avait assuré que la place me reviendrait cette année - signifiait qu'elle devait posséder d'énormes connaissances et capacités en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Parce qu'avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, engager des incapables relevait d'un acte suicidaire. De plus, le directeur n'ignorait pas que mon maître réclamait ma nomination pour cet emploi. Comment lui annoncer que je venais d'échouer, alors qu'il me faisait déjà si peu confiance ? Je tressaillis à cette pensée, terrifié soudain.


	5. Un ordre nouveau

**Chapitre 4**

 **Un ordre nouveau**

* * *

« Il me faisait vomir d'horreur ».

* * *

Les grilles de Poudlard ne me parurent jamais aussi accueillantes que lors de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je tremblais encore des derniers sortilèges lancés par mon maître et je ne pensais pas être capable d'en supporter davantage avant plusieurs semaines. Son mécontentement avait été à la hauteur de ma faute et de mon incapacité à convaincre Dumbledore de me désigner comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé que je pourrais amener de nombreux élèves à rejoindre les Mangemorts, tout simplement en leur enseignant la Magie Noire. Rêve utopique, sans doute, pour cet homme dont l'humanité se résumait à bien peu de choses mais je n'oserais guère m'élever contre ses certitudes et ses décisions. Aussi, je payais lourdement mon échec. Les dernières réunions, je les avais passées à terre, recroquevillé autour de ma propre douleur, chiot battu à mort.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore en m'agrippant le bras.

Ce simple mouvement me congela sur place et je me raidis de la souffrance que les doigts fins m'infligeaient. Je me dégageai avec raideur.

\- Nous ne vous avons pas vu aux dernières assemblées de l'Ordre, murmura le directeur, guère surpris de mon retrait. Je m'inquiétais. Venez dans mon bureau, nous devons parler.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de protester, alors que tout mon corps supplicié hurlait en silence.

La gargouille s'effaça à l'énonciation du mot de passe et les escaliers nous portèrent jusqu'aux appartements circulaires de Dumbledore.

\- Asseyez-vous, intima-t-il doucement, lui-même s'installant juste à côté de moi.

Il dédaigna le fauteuil confortable qui se trouvait derrière son bureau orné de mille merveilles, pour la chaise trônant à ma droite. Son œil inquisiteur me détaillait et je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il comprenne ce que les deux semaines contenaient comme horreurs.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, souffla-t-il.

J'acceptai ses excuses. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire pour me sortir de cet enfer ? Néanmoins, un reste de ressentiment me fit cracher :

\- A engager un autre professeur pour la Défense, vous m'avez propulsé dans une situation plus que délicate. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Je me doutais que Lord Voldemort n'apprécierait pas. Malheureusement, je ne suis pour rien dans cette décision.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? balbutiai-je, surpris.

\- Le Ministre Fudge pense qu'un peu d'ordre dans cette école de réputation internationale ne serait pas du luxe.

La nouvelle me coupa la langue. Frappé de mutisme, je regardai le vieil homme, comme un parfait imbécile. Je ne parvenais pas à concevoir que le Ministère s'immisçait avec tant de hargne à l'intérieur de Poudlard et que personne ne se levait contre cette « prise de pouvoir ». Cela voulait aussi dire que Malefoy était parfaitement au courant de la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage au poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal et ce, uniquement par un décret ministériel. Je lui ferais chèrement payer son abjection.

\- Avez-vous pu soigner vos blessures ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je suis un Maître de Potions, Monsieur le Directeur, le tranquillisai-je. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

\- Malgré Peter Pettigrow ?

Mes lèvres se tordirent en une grimace désabusée. Il était difficile de tromper Albus Dumbledore.

\- Disons que je goûte certains moments de solitude, malgré tout.

Mon supérieur dévia sa pupille bleue de mon visage. Il semblait regretter de m'avoir envoyé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachant les risques encourus. Pourtant, aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à moi, il le savait bien. Cette solution-là était la seule qui me permettrait de gagner un jour une véritable rédemption.

\- Avez-vous des renseignements intéressants pour l'Ordre ?

Entre mes hurlements et les sortilèges, des bribes de conversations entre le Lord Noir et certains Mangemorts m'étaient parvenus et je m'empressai de lui en faire part :

\- Les Détraqueurs se sont alliés à lui.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Le fatalisme qui découlait de sa voix plomba un peu plus mon espoir de voir la guerre s'étouffer d'elle-même et je croisai les mains sur mes genoux, les empêchant ainsi de trembler. Je n'étais plus un enfant. Je décidais de mon destin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne possédait plus la même emprise sur mon âme. J'avais les capacités nécessaires pour refuser de vivre dans la peur.

\- Emmeline Vance devrait être protégée, aussi, ajoutai-je.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire pour lui venir en aide, me promit Dumbledore. Vous devriez vous reposer, Severus. L'année ne fait que commencer. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité.

Un éclat de rire cassé mourut au fond de ma gorge. Aucun lieu ne m'offrirait un asile sûr, tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait en vie. Même ici, malgré tout. Combien d'adolescents projetaient de devenir Mangemort et m'épiaient parce que leurs parents étaient des partisans de mon maître ?

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Mes muscles protestèrent lorsque je me redressai vivement. Un flacon complet de potion calmante m'attendait dans mon bureau depuis le mois de juin et je ne me priverais pas de son réconfort, ce soir.

* * *

Je restai bouche bée quand l'énorme femme rose interrompit le discours de Dumbledore, se levant avec l'intention évidente de remplacer le directeur dans cette tâche.

\- Merci, cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, flatta-t-elle, nullement embarrassée de son intervention. Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi. J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis.

Je déposai définitivement le verre de vin que je tenais encore à la main, pivotant la tête vers les Serpentard dont les sourires carnassiers ne présageaient rien de bon. Ils se feraient un plaisir de lui apprendre ce qu'était « l'amitié » entre élèves et enseignants. Le Baron Sanglant, lui, fanfaronnait, glissant quelques petites plaisanteries de mauvais goût au creux de l'oreille de mes charmants bambins.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Mon poing se serra sous la table, alors que l'horrible bonbon pelucheux femelle se tournait vers nous. Je regardai droit devant, vide de la moindre émotion apparente. Je sentais confusément que Poudlard échappait inévitablement à l'autorité de Dumbledore, ce qui compliquerait davantage les choses.

\- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées…

Je déconnectai momentanément ma faculté à penser par moi-même, décidé à ne plus écouter cette folle qui tentait d'inculquer ses valeurs aux gamins dépourvus de cerveau qui suivaient les cours à Poudlard. Pour une fois, je leur fus presque reconnaissant de préférer discuter entre eux plutôt que de suivre des propos infâmants pour l'avenir de la Magie.

\- … de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Le laïus se termina enfin et Dumbledore, bon prince, applaudit. Je ne l'imitai que du bout des doigts. Un nouvel ordre venait de prendre possession des lieux. Les élèves se dispersèrent finalement sous l'injonction de Dumbledore qui les envoyait dormir et je me mis rapidement sur mes pieds. Pas question de rester plus longtemps aux côtés de l'âme damnée de Cornélius Fudge.

* * *

\- Elle nous engloutira tous, Albus ! prédit Minerva, les lunettes flamboyantes de colère. Et vous la laissez faire !

J'avais rarement vu l'enseignante de Métamorphose aussi remontée contre quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, elle prenait Dumbledore à témoin, la voix chargée de fiel. Le vieil homme soupira, massant les arêtes de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

Fatigué, réalisai-je. Usé. La mort lui tendrait bien vite la main s'il continuait ainsi. Cette pensée me pinça le semblant de cœur que je possédais et je me mordis les lèvres. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, décidé à ne pas contempler ce spectacle désolant.

\- Dites quelque chose, Severus ! m'enjoignit McGonagall.

Je sursautai à son injonction pleine de ferveur. Elle espérait faire de moi son allié. Elle connaissait ma répugnance pour tous les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui s'étaient succédés au cours des années. Je l'applaudis presque de sa manipulation. Mais elle était une Gryffondor alors que j'étais un Serpentard. Je n'ignorais pas - contrairement à elle - où se trouvaient mes intérêts et mon avantage. Je risquais ma tête en m'opposant directement à Dolorès Ombrage. Mon casier judiciaire était plus fourni que celui de ma collègue et il sortirait des ténèbres, si je me faisais trop remarquer.

\- Severus, insista McGonagall.

Elle avait le même ton revêche qu'elle m'adressait alors que je n'avais que quinze ans. Néanmoins, elle devait se rendre compte que j'avais grandi et, surtout, que je n'étais plus aussi niais.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, susurrai-je, doucereux.

Les reproches silencieux qui m'accablèrent ricochèrent contre mon dos que je m'obstinais à lui offrir. Mon regard se plantait résolument dans le parc, là où quelques élèves jouaient.

Minerva eut un hoquet de stupeur indigné face à mon manque de coopération. Ce n'était pas cette langueur qui augmenterait ma cote de popularité auprès d'elle.

\- Nous devrons composer avec elle, Minerva, murmura Dumbledore. Elle est l'envoyée du Ministère et, que nous le voulions ou non, elle a tout pouvoir sur Poudlard.

\- Tout pouvoir sur Poudlard…, répéta McGonagall, scandalisée.

\- Fudge nous berne. Je n'aurai bientôt plus mon mot à dire, ici.

\- Ne jouez pas les justicières, ironisai-je. Vous y perdriez des plumes.

\- Ce qui ne sera certainement pas votre cas, Severus, cracha-t-elle.

Je pivotai lentement vers elle, tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce circulaire, aussi raide que la justice. Son chignon impeccable et ses lèvres fulminantes furent engloutis par la lourde porte qu'elle claqua sans ménagement.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Lord Voldemort ? questionna Dumbledore, changeant de sujet rapidement.

\- Il m'a appelé hier soir : je n'ai pas pu le rejoindre.

\- La réunion des préfets.

J'acquiesçai. La veille avait lieu l'assemblée des préfets et des directeurs de maison, pour leur expliquer plus en détail les charges qui leur incombaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était manifesté avec beaucoup d'insistance mais je n'avais pu accéder à sa requête, coincé à Poudlard. La prochaine entrevue tournerait rapidement au vinaigre pour moi.


	6. La Grande Inquisitrice

**Chapitre 5**

 **La Grande Inquisitrice**

* * *

« Contre ce monde qu'il symbolisait ».

* * *

Je fus interrompu dans la correction de mes copies par trois petits coups timides frappés contre la porte de mon bureau.

\- Entrez !

Ma voix claqua comme un coup de fouet et le battant ne s'ouvrit que très lentement. Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette peur évidente. Quand un élève avait l'audace de me déranger ici, il oubliait sa crainte pour pénétrer dans la pièce avec un peu plus de rapidité.

\- Monsieur ? chuchota une voix de crécelle.

Malcolm Baddock. Un Serpentard de deuxième année qui se cachait dans mes robes à la moindre contrariété. J'allais l'envoyer paître quand il s'approcha, la main gauche bien visible. Une horrible trace rouge vif en ornait le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce ? grondai-je.

\- Le professeur Ombrage, Monsieur, souffla-t-il.

Je pinçai les lèvres, alors que je comprenais en une seconde ce que le gamin voulait insinuer.

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire que votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal vous a brutalisé, Baddock ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux, honteux. Terrifié.

\- Regardez-moi, intimai-je, le ton plus bas qu'un murmure.

\- J'ai eu une retenue, avoua l'enfant, son œil clair plongé dans le mien, sans défense. Je… je lui ai dit que ma mère croyait que Vous-savez-qui était revenu, qu'elle avait foi en la parole de Dumbledore. Et… et…

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de pleurer par la même occasion. Je lui désignai un fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de moi et il s'empressa de s'asseoir. Qu'un adulte se permette une quelconque violence physique envers mes élèves me hérissait. Je pouvais fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, j'étais même passé maître dans l'art de l'injustice et du favoritisme à outrance. Mais ça ! Je ne le tolèrerais pas.

\- Expliquez-moi, Baddock.

\- J'ai été dans son bureau. Elle voulait que je copie des lignes. J'ai trouvé que c'était une punition assez cool, en fait.

Je grimaçai devant son vocabulaire inapproprié néanmoins, j'évitai de l'interrompre. Dumbledore me rappelait suffisamment qu'un directeur de Maison se devait d'écouter ses élèves.

\- Elle m'a donné une plume à elle. Et alors, pendant que j'écrivais, ma main a commencé à me brûler. A la fin de la retenue, j'avais si mal que je n'arrivais plus à copier.

Je me redressai, faisant sursauter violemment le jeune Serpentard. Fouillant dans l'une des armoires qui garnissaient les murs, j'extirpai une pommade apaisante.

\- Tenez, sifflai-je. Mettez-en deux fois par jour pendant une semaine. Cela devrait vous soulager. Pour votre… problème, j'en réfèrerai au directeur. Inutile de vous plaindre auprès des autres élèves de votre Maison.

\- Oui, Monsieur, se soumit-il, avant de déguerpir.

Je relâchai d'un coup la hargne qui envahissait la plus petite partie de mon corps, tandis que le panneau de bois se refermait sur le jeune étudiant. Derrière moi, un flacon explosa. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'empêcherais Dolorès Ombrage de nuire à mes élèves. On ne maltraitait pas impunément des enfants, juste parce qu'on avait une force brutale qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Mon père en avait usé et abusé. Et je ne m'étais jamais levé contre les coups, insecte misérable paralysé par l'angoisse. Son ombre s'était définitivement éloignée de moi celle d'Ombrage ne s'étendrait pas sur les Serpentard.

McGonagall pouvait bien s'épouvanter de l'intrusion du Ministère à Poudlard. Quand elle apprendrait que des étudiants se faisaient malmener, elle hurlerait au scandale. L'imaginer les lunettes de travers et le chignon défait sous le coup de la fureur, je me décrispai sensiblement. Mon visage n'exprimait plus qu'une froide indifférence lorsque je pénétrai dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Severus ? s'étonna-t-il, à demi redressé sur son fauteuil, sa main tenant un morceau de gâteau au citron dégoulinant de confiture.

\- Je… Excusez-moi, balbutiai-je. Je vous dérange.

Traîtreusement, je sentis une rougeur honteuse s'emparer de mes joues habituellement blêmes.

\- Non, non, tranquillisa le vieux directeur. Asseyez-vous donc en face de moi. Voulez-vous une part de tarte ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation, tandis qu'il se calait confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil. J'oubliais presque les raisons de ma venue ici.

\- Le professeur Ombrage, dis-je, cherchant mes mots avec difficulté, a des pratiques pédagogiques quelque peu étranges.

Les lunettes en demi-lune vissèrent entièrement leur attention vers moi. La marmelade dégoulina sur la table de travail mais Dumbledore semblait l'ignorer. Il m'épinglait, comme un papillon vivant le serait avec un collectionneur.

\- Quel genre ? s'enquit-il poliment.

Je respirai profondément. Je ne désirais pas être trop vindicatif, de peur de perdre toute crédibilité.

\- Elle brutalise les élèves.

C'était sorti très vite et cela manquait de nuances. Je me retins de me ronger les ongles, pris d'une frénésie subite d'expier mon aveu pathétique.

\- Comment ?

Quand Dumbledore se contentait de poser des questions laconiques, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Je sentais le courroux qui émanait de lui, de sa pupille étincelante. Je lui expliquai ce que Malcolm Baddock m'avait dévoilé.

\- Je vois.

Plus que moi, alors. La seule chose que je percevais en cet instant était une envie lancinante de jeter un sortilège impardonnable à cette vieille tante rose et grosse.

\- D'autres élèves ont-ils été atteints ?

\- Insinueriez-vous que ce garçon ment ? persiflai-je, sur mes gardes.

\- Bien sûr que non, Severus. J'espère juste qu'il est un cas isolé.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il soupira, apparemment las de se battre contre du vent. Le gâteau fut définitivement abandonné au-dessus des parchemins qu'il consultait vaguement avant mon arrivée. Il extirpa une lettre de sous le monticule de dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur le bureau et me la tendit. Je m'en emparai avec répugnance. Un reste de sucre s'était collé au milieu de la missive.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Un bon ami m'a fait parvenir la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers de demain. C'est très… instructif, à défaut d'autres mots pour qualifier ces nouvelles.

« Le Ministère veut réformer l'éducation.

Dolorès Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice ».

Je coulai un regard de biais vers Dumbledore, me refusant clairement à enregistrer cette information qui changerait à jamais la physionomie de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Poursuivez, intima le vieil homme.

Je m'inclinai, continuant ma lecture en silence. Parfois, je laissais échapper une exclamation indignée. Au bout d'un moment, je relevai la tête. Le sang désertait mes joues.

\- Elle va nous inspecter ? De quel droit ?

\- Celui que lui offre le Ministre Fudge et le reste du Magenmagot.

\- C'est une aberration !

Je n'avais plus du tout envie de me moquer des paroles que Minerva avait prononcées en début d'année.

\- Elle va… elle va bientôt prendre votre place ! hurlai-je.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, les poings frémissants d'un ressentiment que je ne parvenais plus à canaliser. Cette femme allait détruire ce que je construisais patiemment, pierre par pierre, auprès des Serpentard. Elle me ridiculiserait dans mes classes, en venant contrôler ce que j'enseignais avec tant de pugnacité depuis des années.

\- Je pense - à court terme - que c'est le but de Cornélius, répliqua calmement Dumbledore. Maintenant, Severus, je pense que vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers.

\- Quoi ? croassai-je, ébahi.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous détendre, avant de commettre un acte irréfléchi.

Je pinçai les lèvres, avec l'impression détestable qu'il me réprimandait comme si je n'étais pas plus âgé qu'un mioche de cinq ans.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Aucune déférence dans mon ton. Je claquai la lourde porte avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable. A trente six ans, je pensais mériter un peu plus de considération que cela.

* * *

 _« Professeur Rogue, je passerai inspecter votre classe cet après-midi »._

Je déchirai la lettre en milliers de morceaux, rageur. McGonagall avait déjà eu son tour quelques semaines plus tôt et elle avait atterri à la Salle des Professeurs avec deux plaques rouges sur chacune de ses joues. Encore un peu et de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles. D'autres enseignants avaient eu la « chance » d'avoir Ombrage dans leur classe et ils en étaient tous ressorti à la limite de la crise d'hystérie.

Le crapaud femelle m'attendait devant les cachots, lorsque j'arrivai, quelques minutes en avance. Elle me fit un sourire écoeurant que je n'eus guère le courage de lui rendre et je l'invitai à entrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Les élèves devraient bientôt arriver.

\- Bien, approuva-t-elle de son horrible voix de gamine.

Elle s'installa dans le fond de la pièce, un bloc-notes collé entre ses mains potelées. Cette vision me mit de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. En entendant des bruits de lutte de l'autre côté de la porte, je l'ouvris rapidement.

Evidemment… Potter et Weasley se faisaient encore remarquer. Avec Londubat se déchaînant entre leurs poignes serrées.

\- En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? ironisai-je. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde.

Je m'effaçai pour les laisser passer, tentant de me composer un visage neutre. Entre le rejeton de mon ennemi d'enfance et Ombrage, garder mon calme relèverait d'un miracle. Je claquai violemment le battant, déversant ma colère dans ce geste primitif mais efficace.

\- Vous remarquerez que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le coin désigné, s'arrêtant sur la silhouette disgracieuse de la « Grande Inquisitrice ».

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions figurent au tableau. Allez-y.

La première demi heure se passa comme un charme. Les élèves - sans doute inquiets de la réaction que je pourrais avoir s'ils se montraient encore plus incapables qu'à l'ordinaire - essayaient tant bien que mal de réussir leur potion et Ombrage se contentait de griffonner sur son carnet. Au moment où je me penchais au-dessus de la mixture bizarre de Dean Thomas - ce gamin n'était guère plus doué que Londubat - l'inspectrice s'approcha de moi. Je gardai la même position, peut-être un peu plus crispé qu'un instant auparavant.

\- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Je me demande tout de même s'il est raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme une solution de Force. Je pense que le Ministère préfèrerait la voir disparaître du programme.

Venait-elle de critiquer mon enseignement ? Ma programmation de cours ?

Je me tournai lentement vers elle pour la dévisager. Rester maître de mes émotions, ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi… Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

J'évitai de compter la semi année que j'avais fait au début de ma carrière, ainsi que l'année en cours. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Quatorze ans.

Je regardai fixement un point imaginaire derrière elle. Une façon de ne pas perdre mon sang-froid. Mon œil était vide de toute émotion. Un Occlumens ne se laissait pas démonter pour si peu. Surtout quelqu'un de mon niveau, qui bataillait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, avec succès.

\- Je crois que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je.

Devait-elle vraiment remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ?

\- Mais sans succès ?

\- De toute évidence.

\- Et depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ?

\- Oui.

Très loin dans mon esprit, je fis brûler son effigie, je la tailladai avec le sortilège de Sectumsempra. Je lui lançai l'Endoloris et un bon Avada Kedavra pour terminer. Me débarrasser d'elle à tout jamais.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? insista-t-elle.

J'allais vraiment la faire taire. Définitivement.

\- Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, répliquai-je, réellement énervé, cette fois.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Cela sonnait comme une menace.

\- Il était vraiment indispensable d'évoquer ce sujet, j'imagine ?

Je plissai les yeux, pour endiguer le flot de colère qu'ils étaient en droit de dévoiler.

\- Oh oui. Le Ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les… heu… différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants.

Tu veux voir la Marque des Ténèbres, vieille harpie ? C'est cela que tu n'oses pas me demander, là devant les élèves ? Tu veux savoir si elle me brûle ? Si elle gouverne mon âme ? Ma respiration hachurée dut la paniquer un minimum car elle se dirigea résolument vers Pansy Parkinson pour lui poser quelques questions sur les cours. Mon regard rencontra celui de Potter. Heureusement qu'il était là ! Je pourrais décharger tout mon fiel sur lui, sans complexe.

\- Cette fois encore, vous n'aurez pas de note, Potter. Vous allez me rédiger une dissertation sur la composition de cette potion en expliquant comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes trompé. Vous me rendrez ça au prochain cours, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, siffla-t-il.

Cela t'apprendra à m'espionner, petit morveux.


	7. Un plus un égal trois

**Chapitre 6**

 **Un plus un égal trois**

* * *

« Il représentait tout ce que je pouvais prouver aux autres ».

* * *

La silhouette longiligne, gorgée de puissance, s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je me raidis sous l'examen minutieux.

\- Regardez-moi.

Je relevai la tête, mon oeil inexpressif rencontrant l'iris ensanglanté. Sans attendre, il s'engouffra dans mes pensées, les fouillant, les piétinant. Je ne faiblis pas, lui offrant volontiers ce que je désirais qu'il voie.

\- Cette Dolorès Ombrage vous ennuie, Severus ? ricana le Lord Noir. Dites la vérité.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Elle m'empêche de vous rejoindre quand vous désirez ma présence à vos côtés.

Composer des demis mensonges à l'aide de véritables informations devenait un jeu d'enfant, pour moi.

\- Mille fois, je vous ai appelé, Severus.

Je tressaillis en entendant cette phrase. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la prononçait.

\- Mille fois, mon cœur s'est emballé, dans l'espoir de vous revoir, répondis-je, éperdu.

\- Vous n'oubliez pas, enfant ?

\- Je me souviens de tout, Mon Seigneur. Mon Maître.

\- Même de serments susurrés au creux de l'oreille ? railla-t-il, ses doigts cruels emprisonnant mon menton.

Ma gorge s'assécha à l'évocation de cette promesse.

 _« Enfant, je vous tuerai »._

\- Pensez-vous que je mérite la mort ? chuchotai-je, incertain.

\- A vous de me le dire, Severus.

Il ne me punit pas pour l'effronterie de ma question, sa main se faisant caressante contre la peau tendre de mon cou.

\- Je vous suis fidèle, murmurai-je, alors que mon pouls s'accélérait dangereusement.

Les serres bardées de griffes intraitables commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la chair, bloquant ma respiration au fond de ma gorge prise en tenailles. Je commençai à perdre connaissance alors que j'étouffais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me libéra et je tombai sur les genoux, haletant.

\- Que me cachez-vous, enfant ? siffla-t-il au-dessus de moi. Vous me barrez l'accès à certaines de vos pensées. Comme un traître.

\- N… non, protestai-je, la voix rauque.

\- Je veux connaître tous vos secrets. Vous êtes mien. Pour toujours.

\- Je ne vous cache rien.

La peur n'était pas feinte. Comment osais-je me raccrocher à ce lambeau de vie, tel un chien à son os, alors que je me targuais de ne pas craindre la mort ?

\- Pourquoi ces défenses, Rogue ?

\- Ce ne sont… que des souvenirs d'enfance, Mon Seigneur. Indignes de votre intérêt.

\- Montrez-moi.

Je lui libérai un chemin que je lui avais refusé jusque là. Une porte de sortie face à sa méfiance paranoïaque. Je revivais en même temps que lui les coups de mon père, les pleurs pathétiques de maman, mes larmes amères. Et mes humiliations d'enfant battu par un Moldu.

Le Mage Sombre déserta mes réminiscences, satisfait.

\- Vous auriez dû le tuer, Severus.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je regrette ma faiblesse.

Pas de mensonge, cette fois. Mes instincts de Mangemort reprenaient le dessus, aigres, violents, quand les yeux métalliques de Père jaillissaient à travers ma conscience. Je pourrais sans doute le retrouver. Il serait si facile de le tuer, ce désormais vieil homme.

\- Partez, Severus.

Je transplanai dans une ruelle déserte de Pré-au-Lard, sans demander mon reste.

* * *

Mes lèvres pincées en disaient long sur ce que je pensais de l'idée stupide de Potter et ses deux chiens fidèles.

\- Ils vont se faire prendre, sifflai-je finalement, acrimonieux.

\- Vous dites ça car ils n'ont pris aucun Serpentard, railla McGonagall, assise juste à côté de moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? grondai-je, la voix presque inaudible.

Comment osait-elle me parler sur ce ton, cette vieille chouette ?

\- Il suffit ! intervint Dumbledore. Je crois avoir entendu parfaitement vos avis. A tous les deux, ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

Le vieux directeur, assis derrière son bureau impeccablement rangé, me défia de me rebeller, ce que je ne projetais nullement. Fumseck s'ébrouait sur son perchoir, non loin de là, et son œil ne me quittait pas.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Albus ? s'enquit Minerva.

Elle replaça machinalement ses lunettes le long de son nez inquisiteur, se donnant une contenance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

\- Attendre.

\- Attendre ? m'étranglai-je, bondissant hors de ma chaise. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Avec leur « Armée de Dumbledore », ils ne réussiront qu'une seule chose : vous faire renvoyer ! Fudge vous soupçonne déjà de bien assez de forfaitures, ce me semble.

\- Ces enfants ont le courage de se rebeller contre la dictature, Severus. Devons-nous détruire ce genre d'initiative ?

Je rongeai mes reproches, les bras croisés. Je ne faisais pas le poids contre deux Gryffondor dépourvus de bon sens. Je connaissais mes limites et je lâchai les armes, vaincu. Pour une fois, j'espérais me tromper.

* * *

Par l'une des fenêtres du troisième étage, j'aperçus la fumée qui sortait de la cabane de Hagrid. Ainsi, il était revenu à Poudlard. J'allais descendre pour lui rendre visite quand des pas invisibles se marquèrent dans la neige, dans la direction de la masure du garde-chasse. Je levai un sourcil sceptique, pestant contre l'idiotie congénitale qui atteignait Harry Potter. Weasley et Granger devaient sans doute se cacher avec lui sous la cape d'invisibilité et le manque de prévoyance de la Miss-je-sais-tout me surprit.

Je haussai les épaules. De toute façon, Hagrid viendrait faire son rapport auprès de Dumbledore et j'en saurais davantage à ce moment-là. Avait-il progressé plus que les émissaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Les géants seraient difficiles à convaincre, malheureusement.

\- Professeur Rogue, minauda la voix perfide d'Ombrage, à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je m'écartai d'un bond, tourbillonnant sur moi-même pour abaisser mon regard vers elle.

\- Professeur Ombrage ? m'étonnai-je civilement.

\- Avez-vous reçu les résultats de votre inspection ?

Pour les avoir reçus, je les avais reçus ! En trois exemplaires. Datés et signés. Par ce crapaud ambulant mais aussi par Fudge et par Dumbledore.

\- Oui, soufflai-je, la voix veloutée.

\- Nous devrions peut-être éclaircir quelques points, en ce cas. Votre bureau ou le mien ?

\- Le vôtre, grommelai-je.

Pas question qu'elle investisse mes cachots de sa présence rose et bouffie. Je tressaillis à cette pensée. Que Merlin m'en préserve !

Un hoquet de stupeur horrifié m'échappa au moment où je pénétrais dans l'office échu au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le comble du mauvais goût me sautait à la gorge avec la rage d'un loup-garou en rut.

\- Asseyez-vous, intima Ombrage.

Je m'exécutai lentement. Je n'étais guère sous ses ordres, malgré sa position de « Grande Inquisitrice ».

\- Alors ? m'impatientai-je devant l'examen minutieux de ma personne.

Certes, j'étais hideux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une raison pour me dévisager de la sorte. Je redressai le menton, pour qu'elle contemple à loisir toute l'étendue de ma laideur : les cheveux gras, le nez crochu, les dents jaunes et plantées de travers, le teint maladif. Et les yeux. Froids. Vides. Des yeux de mort. Les voyait-elle bien, mes pupilles sans âme ?

\- Hum, hum, crachota-t-elle, mal à l'aise. J'ai ici - elle s'empara d'un dossier « Confidentiel » - certaines… informations… vous concernant.

Une sueur glacée me coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le passé ne nous quittait jamais tout à fait, surtout au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Je suppose que vous avez une idée de ce dont il s'agit ?

\- Mon procès, grinçai-je, la voix blanche.

\- En effet, approuva sa face horrible et calculatrice. Votre procès de… hum, hum… Mangemort.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de mes mains moites. Qu'elle aille droit au but si elle ne désirait pas que je la mette en pièces.

\- Introduire un Mangemort dans une école n'est raisonnablement pas une bonne initiative de la part de Dumbledore.

\- J'ai été acquitté.

Je contenais difficilement la hargne qui couvait. Et la panique.

\- Certes, certes. Il n'en reste pas moins que vous avez la _Marque_.

Brillant, espèce de garce. Très brillant. Que croyait-elle ? Que je me serais laissé enfermer à Azkaban si la Marque des Ténèbres ne se gravait pas dans ma chair de damné ?

\- J'ignore si Cornelius… je veux dire le Ministre Fudge… vous acceptera encore à Poudlard, après Noël.

Je blêmis, avant de devenir écarlate. La menace était réelle. Elle réclamait sans doute une contrepartie, d'ailleurs.

\- Que devrais-je faire pour prouver ma loyauté envers le Ministère ? demandai-je calmement.

\- Nous pensons - c'est-à-dire le Magenmagot et Monsieur Fudge - que le professeur Dumbledore prépare une arme secrète, dans l'espoir de devenir Ministre de la Magie.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, hésitant entre le rire et la colère. Leur paranoïa équivalait à celle de mon Maître, certainement.

\- Une arme secrète ? répétai-je, pour que les mots s'impriment réellement à l'intérieur de ma conscience.

\- Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il mijote. Votre collaboration nous est-elle acquise ?

\- Oui.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir un quart de seconde. Trois fois espion valait mieux que la mort ou la prison. Je gèrerais sans problème ce nouveau rôle. Si j'étais capable de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors, je parviendrais facilement à duper cette vieille harpie.

Elle me tendit ses doigts potelés que je serrai brièvement. La répugnance éprouvée ne se lisait pas sur mes traits insondables.

\- Je vais donc vous libérer, gloussa Ombrage. Vous avez peut-être des cours à préparer.

\- Madame l'Inquisitrice, saluai-je, faussement respectueux.

Mon masque se craquela au moment où je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je le remis en place aussi vite. Me laver la main fut la seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit.

* * *

Un chant aérien, lunaire, s'échappait du couloir que je longeais. Je m'approchai, de mauvaise humeur. Qui donc se permettait d'interrompre mes ruminations par des chansons idiotes ? Je ne fus que modérément surpris de croiser l'iris pâle et halluciné de Luna Lovegood.

La jeune Serdaigle virevoltait sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux clairs fouettant l'air avec une grâce étonnante pour sa gaucherie habituelle. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, mélange de tristesse et d'émerveillement.

Je connaissais le passé de l'adolescente, comme les autres enseignants. Indépendamment de l'exaspération que sa simple présence m'inspirait, je m'émus de sa fragilité. Oui, par certains côtés, elle ressemblait à l'exécrable Florence. Néanmoins, sa naïveté touchante, sa candeur malgré les épreuves, me remua le fond des entrailles. J'enviai son innocence. Et je l'admirai.

\- Miss Lovegood, dis-je, plus doucement que je ne l'avais prévu initialement.

Sa mélodie se cassa immédiatement et elle pivota vers moi. Son visage se transforma comme celui d'une poupée de cire approchée de la lumière. Il s'éclaircit au point de paraître translucide. Elle ignorait peut-être ce qu'était l'Occlumencie mais elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions, lorsque quelqu'un la surprenait.

\- Professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, en une vaine tentative d'ingénuité.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure, Miss Lovegood, remarquai-je.

Cette fois, la sécheresse ne déserta pas mes reproches. La fillette rougit.

\- Je… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, Monsieur.

\- Sept points en moins pour Serdaigle, grondai-je. Et filez dans votre dortoir.

La silhouette déguerpit et je restai longuement immobile au milieu du hall vidé du moindre souffle vivant.

* * *

adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que Severus agit comme un adolescent avec Harry mais je reste convaincue que notre maître des potions préféré à un QI émotionnel d'un enfant de 10 ans.


	8. L'aveu

**Chapitre 7**

 **L'aveu**

* * *

« La fuite est un luxe ».

* * *

\- Il sait.

Juste deux mots. Laconiques. Apparemment vides de signification. Mais pas pour Dumbledore. Ni pour moi qui les prononçais.

\- Depuis quand ? insista le vieux directeur.

\- L'attaque d'Arthur Weasley.

L'iris clair me transperça, réclamant davantage d'explications. De mauvaise grâce, je les lui fournis :

\- Je lui ai dit que Potter avait tout vu.

Un éclair de reproche assombrit le regard bleu. Je baissai les paupières. Mon initiative le mettait en colère, je le voyais distinctement. Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Comme lorsque je tuais. Je me devais de conserver mon masque de Mangemort. Ma crédibilité auprès de mon maître.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Dumbledore, posément.

Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage cireux. La fatigue et les remords gagnaient du terrain.

\- Il avait senti quelque chose. De plus, il réclamait de nouvelles informations. Je n'avais rien d'autre à lui offrir.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui accusais. A force de jouer les doubles espions, je me retrouvais contraint de dévoiler des renseignements capitaux au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour conserver sa confiance.

\- Votre décision était la bonne, Severus, me rassura finalement mon supérieur. Comment Lord Voldemort a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

Je massai mon bras gauche, machinalement. Un geste pour effacer la peur du nom.

\- Pas très bien, au début.

Ce qui était un euphémisme. Les cris de Pettigrow - il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment - m'emplissaient encore entièrement les tympans.

\- Mais vous êtes parvenu à le raisonner, comprit Dumbledore, inexpressif.

J'acquiesçai, étouffant l'indigne fierté que je ressentais.

\- Je l'ai… poussé à voir le bon côté des choses. Etant un remarquable Legilimens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait contrôler l'esprit et la volonté de Harry Potter.

Par-dessous les montures dorées de ses bésicles, Dumbledore se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes un vil flatteur, Severus.

Il me jetait cela comme un compliment. Il souriait à travers sa barbe immaculée.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime qu'on encense ses dons.

Le directeur planta son œil céruléen dans le noir de ma pupille. Il murmura :

\- Et les vôtres sont multiples. Je veux que vous appreniez l'Occlumencie à Harry.

Tout mon être se tendit devant cette proposition absurde.

\- Non.

\- Oh, s'étonna doucement Dumbledore, comme s'il trouvait mon refus parfaitement inutile. Voyez-vous, Severus, ce n'était pas une proposition.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? balbutiai-je, confus.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons considérer cela comme un ordre.

\- Vous… m'ordonnez ?

J'étais stupéfait. Mon animosité envers tous les Potter - existants ou ayant existés - lui serait-elle passée au-dessus de la tête ? Les cours de Potions Magiques suffisaient amplement au démantèlement méticuleux de la maîtrise de mes nerfs.

\- Nul autre professeur ne surpasse vos capacités, Severus. Harry ne pourrait espérer meilleur enseignant, d'autant plus que vous faites régulièrement face à Lord Voldemort.

\- Il n'a aucune confiance en moi, opposai-je, revêche, à l'avalanche de faux éloges. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour lui apprendre les subtilités de l'Occlumencie.

Le visage devant moi se figea, implacable. Je touchais une corde sensible : le vieil homme essayait de s'éloigner de Potter depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory et cette distance lui en coûtait.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, Severus, assena-t-il.

Je déglutis, conscient de ce que cette déclaration signifiait. Refuser équivalait à semer le doute puisque je ne voulais guère fournir au Survivant les armes nécessaire pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me relevai, me dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, en colère contre la logique implacable du vieux directeur. Il me retint au moment où je quittais la pièce circulaire :

\- Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Harry avant la fin des vacances de Noël. Il se trouve au square Grimmaurd.

\- Bien, sifflai-je, aigri par la situation imposée.

\- Ma Pensine est à votre disposition, Severus.

Je ne répliquai rien à cette offre, claquant la porte avec le minimum de sang-froid que je détenais encore.

Devrais-je avouer à mon maître les leçons particulières que je dispenserais à son ennemi ?

* * *

Je pris une inspiration profonde, avant d'entrer dans le hall du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Venir dans la maison de Black, alors qu'il n'y avait ni réunion ni Dumbledore, ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. J'avais repoussé l'échéance jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances, espérant presque que le vieux directeur change d'avis et se propose lui-même. Peine perdue, bien sûr.

\- Oh, bonjour, professeur Rogue, s'étonna Molly, lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine qu'elle occupait comme s'il s'agissait d'une forteresse.

\- Madame Weasley, marmonnai-je. Harry Potter est-il ici ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ajoutai-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour réclamer des précisions.

Elle acquiesça énergiquement et se précipita dans les escaliers, hurlant à plein poumons pour extraire le sale marmot de sa cachette quelconque. En attendant, je m'installai à la table et j'eus l'immense honneur de passer ce délicieux moment avec Sirius Black, venu flairer ce qui se passait chez lui. Mal élevé, le clébard renifla et fit crisser les quatre pieds de la chaise sur le sol. Je me raidis, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Il ne faisait cela que dans le but de m'irriter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Rogue ? grogna-t-il.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui, méprisant.

\- Ordre de Dumbledore, renseignai-je en lançant une lettre devant lui.

\- Et tu dois voir Harry ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est-il pas venu à ta place ?

Je haussai les épaules, me refusant à lui répondre. Je me détournai, tentant d'occulter sa présence indésirable dans la pièce.

\- Heu…

Le bruit caractéristique qui s'échappait de l'esprit vif du Survivant.

\- Asseyez-vous, Potter.

\- Tu sais, intervint bruyamment le cabot crasseux, en regardant le plafond, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te le rappelle.

Je rougis furieusement. Autant de colère que d'humiliation. Comment osait-il me parler sur ce ton devant l'un de mes élèves ? Néanmoins, j'eus la satisfaction de voir que le gamin obéissait.

\- J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter. Mais Black…

\- Je suis son parrain, argumenta-t-il fortement, sans doute de peur qu'on ne l'entende pas à l'autre bout de la demeure poussiéreuse.

\- Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, murmurai-je, la voix étouffée par la rage. Mais reste donc avec nous Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda l'animagus, cette fois en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile pour l'Ordre.

C'était délectable de voir ses joues devenir écarlates. Je pivotai vers Potter, certain de ma victoire :

\- Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'Occlumencie dès le début de ce trimestre.

\- Des cours de quoi ?

Et dire qu'il vivait dix mois sur l'année à Poudlard ! Ses connaissances en Magie se résumaient à bien peu de choses.

\- D'Occlumencie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la Magie mais très utile.

Je pouvais lire facilement l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'étudiant. Lui apprendre à canaliser ses émotions ne serait pas aisé, étant donné sa propension à se laisser submerger par elles.

\- Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'Occlu… chose ?

\- Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je, doucereux. Vous aurez des cours privés une fois par semaine mais vous n'en parlerez à personne, surtout pas à Dolorès Ombrage. Compris ?

Il ne manquerait plus que ce vieux crapaud apprenne que j'enseignais une matière illicite au champion de Dumbledore. Cette fois, un avertissement concernant mes années de Mangemort ne suffirait pas. Malgré la bonne volonté dont je faisais preuve envers elle, je serais renvoyé. Et même peut-être jeté à Azkaban.

\- Oui, promit Potter. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

Pathétique. Il ne comprenait donc pas que si je m'étais déplacé jusqu'ici, c'était pour une raison plus importante que celle de transmettre un message de Dumbledore ?

\- Moi.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son parrain, en quête d'un réconfort.

\- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? demanda-t-il, agressif. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

\- Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de déléguer à ses collaborateurs les tâches les moins plaisantes, ironisai-je. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier ce travail.

Je me levai, conscient de blesser un peu plus l'orgueil mal placé du Survivant qui me fusillait derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous répondrez que vous prenez des leçons de rattrapage en potions. Quiconque vous aura vu à l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en avez grand besoin.

Je m'avançai à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, pressé de quitter cette atmosphère de haine pure à mon égard. Dans moins d'une heure, je devrais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mon rapport, avant mon retour à Poudlard.

\- Attends un peu ! s'écria Black.

\- Je suis assez pressé, Black. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

\- Dans ce cas, je viendrai droit au fait.

Il se redressa et, instinctivement, je serrai ma baguette magique, dans le fond de ma poche. Je ne me fiais pas à lui.

\- Si j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'Occlumencie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Comme c'est touchant, ricanai-je. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père ?

\- En effet.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre, déclarai-je, le ton velouté.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive de la part de Black qui s'approcha, la baguette tirée en signe de défi. Je dégageai rapidement la mienne. Il ne me battrait pas en duel : j'avais des années d'expérience en plus que lui, évadé d'Azkaban depuis peu.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, Servilus. Peu m'importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est…

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? ironisai-je. A moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ?

\- Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ?

Le coup ne m'atteignit même pas.

\- En parlant de chien, sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien…

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'assener le reste :

\- Ca t'a donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Black leva sa baguette. Il était si prévisible. Et alors qu'il perdait toute retenue, un grand calme coula le long de ma nuque. Je ne craignais rien de lui. Potter, en preux Gryffondor, se jeta entre nous deux.

\- NON ! hurla-t-il. Sirius, arrête !

\- Tu me traites de lâche ?

C'était si facile.

\- Je pense que c'est ça, en effet.

Il se serait jeté sur moi, se battant comme un vulgaire Moldu, avec les poings, s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

L'arrivée en fanfare d'Arthur Weasley et le reste de sa tribu me dégrisa et Black parut revenir à la raison. Avant de sortir, je précisai :

\- Lundi soir, six heures, Potter.


	9. Les heures supplémentaires

**Chapitre 8**

 **Les heures supplémentaires**

* * *

« La peur n'est rien. Elle a toujours été là ».

* * *

Je posai la Pensine sur mon bureau, les mains tremblantes. Je m'en voulais de cette inquiétude qui me prit à la gorge. Potter n'était qu'un stupide Gryffondor, guère plus subtil que son père et il ne parviendrait pas à me déstabiliser. Je n'allumai que quelques bougies, à l'aise dans une pénombre protectrice. Je détestais cette situation dans laquelle Dumbledore m'immergeait. Essayait-il de tester ma fidélité en m'obligeant à enseigner l'Occlumencie à Potter ?

L'intrusion du morveux m'expulsa de mes pensées et j'ordonnai :

\- Fermez la porte derrière vous, Potter.

Je lui désignai la chaise en face de moi. Il s'y installa, sur ses gardes.

\- Bien, commençai-je. Potter, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'Occlumencie. J'espère simplement que vous manifesterez de meilleures dispositions dans l'étude de cette matière que dans celle des potions.

C'était mesquin mais cela me fit un bien fou de l'humilier gratuitement.

\- Très bien.

Je fus légèrement désappointé de son manque de réaction. Où était le regard flamboyant, la grimace haineuse ? Je plissai les paupières.

\- Ceci n'est peut-être pas un cours ordinaire, Potter, mais je reste votre professeur et vous êtes prié par conséquent de toujours m'appeler « professeur » ou « monsieur ».

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Ainsi, il avait décidé de rester calme et poli. Pour un temps.

\- Bien. L'Occlumencie. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit dans la cuisine de votre cher parrain, cette branche de la Magie a pour objet de fermer l'esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures.

\- Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore pense-t-il que j'en ai besoin, Monsieur ? demanda le garçon, me défiant de son œil vert.

\- Même vous, vous auriez pu le comprendre, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très habile en matière de Legilimencie…

\- De quoi ? m'interrompit-il. Monsieur ?

\- Il s'agit de la faculté à extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il arrive à lire dans les pensées ?

Détestable et pitoyable Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes totalement dépourvu de subtilité, Potter, ironisai-je. C'est l'un des défauts qui font de vous un si lamentable préparateur de potions.

Je m'interrompis un instant, attendant l'explosion qui ne vint pas.

\- Seuls les Moldus parlent de lire dans les pensées. Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter tout à loisir. Elles ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur du crâne, à la disposition du premier intrus qui passera par là. L'esprit est une chose complexe qui comporte de nombreuses couches successives, Potter chez la plupart des gens, en tout cas… Il est vrai, cependant, que ceux qui maîtrisent la Legilimencie sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. Le Maître des Ténèbres, par exemple, sait toujours lorsqu'on lui ment. Seuls ceux qui pratiquent l'Occlumencie arrivent à interdire tout accès aux sentiments ou aux souvenirs qui contredisent leurs mensonges et peuvent ainsi proférer de fausses affirmations en sa présence sans qu'il parvienne à les détecter.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait plus que quelques cours, un ou deux soirs par semaine. Duper le Lord Noir volait l'énergie et l'âme, avec avidité.

\- Alors, il pourrait savoir ce que nous pensons en ce moment même, Monsieur ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouve très loin d'ici et les murs, ainsi que le parc de Poudlard, sont protégés par d'anciens sortilèges qui assurent la sécurité physique et mentale de ceux qui y résident.

Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs permis de ne pas basculer dans la folie, juste après mon repentir.

\- Le temps et l'espace ont une grande importance en matière de Magie, Potter. Le contact visuel est souvent essentiel dans l'exercice de la Legilimencie.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi dois-je apprendre l'Occlumencie ?

Je passai mon index sur mes lèvres, en un geste machinal, avant de lui répondre :

\- Les règles habituelles ne semblent pas s'appliquer à vous, Potter. Le maléfice qui a failli vous tuer semble avoir établi une sorte de connexion entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'observation laisse penser qu'à certains moments, lorsque votre esprit est le plus détendu et le plus vulnérable - quand vous êtes endormi, par exemple -, vous partagez ses pensées et ses émotions. Le directeur estime qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que cette situation se prolonge. Il désire donc que je vous apprenne à interdire l'accès de votre esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut-il y mettre fin ? Je ne peux pas dire que cela me plaise beaucoup mais c'est quand même utile, non ? J'ai vu ce serpent attaquer Mr Weasley. Si je n'avais rien vu du tout, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas réussi à le sauver, vous ne croyez pas ? Monsieur ?

J'aurais dû me préparer à cette interrogation. Pourtant, elle me prit au dépourvu dans sa formulation. L'adolescent réclamait mon avis et je compris l'ampleur de ma tâche. Entre la réserve que me commandait mon rôle d'espion et les silences que Dumbledore m'imposait, il était difficile de composer.

\- Il apparaît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pris conscience de cette connexion entre vous et lui que très récemment. Jusqu'alors, il semble que vous éprouviez ses émotions et que vous partagiez ses pensées sans qu'il en ait connaissance. Cependant, la vision que vous avez eue peu avant Noël…

\- Celle avec le serpent et Mr Weasley ?

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! sifflai-je. Comme je le disais, la vision que vous avez eue peu avant Noël a représenté une intrusion si puissante dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- J'étais dans la tête du serpent, pas dans la sienne !

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas m'interrompre, Potter ?

C'était déjà bien assez compliqué de trouver des mots qui ne me compromettaient pas.

\- Comment se fait-il que j'aie vu la scène à travers l'œil du serpent si ce sont les pensées de Voldemort que je partage ?

\- Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! hurlai-je, à demi dément.

Comment osait-il ?! Introduire le terrible nom ici, alors que je le trahissais. J'eus l'impression que l'ombre de sa présence dansait à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore prononce bien son nom, lui, murmura le Survivant.

\- Dumbledore est un sorcier aux pouvoirs extrêmement puissants. Lui ne craint peut-être pas de l'appeler par son nom… mais nous…

Je frissonnai, tout en massant mon bras gauche, là où l'horrible marque serpentait, douloureuse, éternelle.

\- Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi…

\- Il semble que vous vous soyez trouvé dans la tête du serpent parce que c'était là qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment précis, grondai-je. Il avait pris possession du reptile et c'est pourquoi vous avez rêvé que vous étiez à l'intérieur.

\- Et Vol… et lui, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là ?

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore l'a simplement deviné ou…

Une question dangereuse, pour moi. Je la contournai en m'accrochant à ce que je maîtrisais :

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler « monsieur ».

\- Oui, Monsieur. Mais comment savez-vous… ?

Parce que je le lui ai dit, bougre d'imbécile !

\- Il suffit que nous sachions. Le point important, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait maintenant que vous avez accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions. Il en a déduit que le processus pouvait sans doute s'inverser, c'est-à-dire que lui aussi avait la possibilité d'accéder à vos pensées et à vos émotions…

\- Et il pourrait me faire faire des choses, Monsieur ?

\- Il pourrait, en effet. Ce qui nous ramène à l'Occlumencie.

J'avais perdu assez de temps en explications vaines et je sortis ma baguette pour extraire les souvenirs que je désirais expressément conserver hors de portée de la curiosité de Potter. Je doutais qu'il soit consciemment capable de contourner mes défenses mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Je détachai le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de moi son esclave. Le filament tomba gracieusement dans la Pensine.

Le deuxième souvenir - alors que je pensais l'avoir définitivement englouti au cœur des méandres de l'oubli - fut le jour de la mort de ma mère, par ma faute. Non ! Celle de mon père.

Et le troisième était cette humiliation détestable qui me faisait encore rougir de honte et de désir de vengeance.

\- Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette, Potter, intimai-je. Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre de la manière qui vous conviendra.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? se méfia-t-il en fixant ma propre baguette.

\- Je vais essayer de rentrer de force dans votre esprit. Nous verrons si vous parvenez à résister. On m'a dit que vous aviez déjà montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium. Vous verrez qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent… Préparez-vous, attention ! Legilimens !

Je pénétrai dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Je fouillai ses souvenirs, l'entendant crier que je ne devais pas voir ça. Une douleur au poignet m'extirpa de son esprit et je coupai le contact. Ce sale gamin venait de me brûler la peau.

\- Vous avez fait exprès de lancer un maléfice Cuisant ?

\- Non, haleta-t-il en se redressant.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, raillai-je. Vous m'avez laissé entrer trop loin. Vous avez perdu tout contrôle.

\- Vous avez vu tout ce que j'avais dans la tête ? s'affola-t-il.

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace méprisante.

\- Par éclairs. A qui appartenait le chien ?

\- A ma tante Marge, répondit-il, sa vieille haine envers moi à nouveau animée.

\- Pour une première tentative, ce n'était pas aussi lamentable qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Vous avez fini par me bloquer bien que vous ayez perdu du temps et de l'énergie à crier. Vous devez rester concentré. Repoussez-moi avec votre cerveau, vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette.

Il me fusilla du regard. J'exultai.

\- J'essaie. Mais vous ne m'expliquez pas comment faire !

Que croyait-il ? Que la vie vous offrait toujours tout sur un plateau d'argent et qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour happer quelque mets délicieux ? L'Occlumencie, c'était seul que je l'avais apprise. Qu'il s'estime heureux d'avoir un professeur.

\- Sur un autre ton, Potter. Et maintenant, vous allez fermer les yeux. Videz votre esprit, Potter. Débarrassez-vous de toute émotion… Vous n'y parvenez pas, Potter… Vous aurez besoin d'une plus grande discipline… Concentrez-vous, à présent… Allons-y… Je compte jusqu'à trois… Un, deux, trois. Legilimens !

Trop simple. Je sentais la peur monter en lui, s'emparer entièrement de ses pensées. L'écarteler. Le posséder. Il tomba à genoux, pathétique.

\- Levez-vous ! ordonnai-je sèchement. Levez-vous ! Vous n'essayez pas, vous ne faites aucun effort. Vous me laissez accéder à des souvenirs qui vous font peur, vous me donnez des armes !

Il serait une cible si tendre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne tiendrait pas une minute face à lui. Et c'est en ce gamin-là que l'espoir du monde reposait ? Je sacrifiais ma vie pour ça ?

\- Je fais des efforts, cracha Potter, les dents serrées.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous débarrasser de toute émotion !

\- Ah oui ? m'affronta-t-il. Eh bien, je trouve ça très difficile en ce moment.

Je me déchaînai, ne contrôlant plus mes paroles et mes actes.

\- Alors, vous deviendrez une proie facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Les idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions, qui se complaisent dans les souvenirs les plus tristes et se laissent facilement provoquer - les gens faibles en d'autres termes - n'ont aucune chance de résister à ses pouvoirs ! Il parviendra à pénétrer votre esprit avec une facilité absurde, Potter !

\- Je ne suis pas faible, chuchota-t-il.

Parfois, moi aussi, je tremblais, je me laissais submerger. Mais personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Un roc. Impénétrable. Incassable. Revenir en arrière ne servait à rien et nous rendait vulnérable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'engouffrait dans les failles avec avidité. Et les trous béants que laissaient filtrer le Survivant risquaient de tous nous conduire à notre perte.

\- Alors, prouvez-le ! Maîtrisez-vous ! Contrôlez votre colère, disciplinez votre esprit ! On va essayer encore une fois. Préparez-vous ! Legilimens !

Cette fois, les pensées du garçon me déstabilisèrent et je rompis le sortilège avant même qu'il ne pense à le combattre.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! exulta-t-il.

Il ressemblait à un fou, ainsi à quatre pattes, la respiration saccadée. Il se redressa, se tournant vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ? demandai-je.

J'espérai, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'avait pas compris la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- J'ai vu… Je me suis souvenu… Je viens de me rendre compte…

\- De vous rendre compte de quoi ? interrompis-je, glacial.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre et je ne me retins qu'à grand peine de le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Département des Mystères ?

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? soufflai-je.

Je tentai de maîtriser la panique qui commençait à poindre.

\- Je vous ai demandé ce qu'il y avait au Département des Mystères, Monsieur.

\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

Je parlais lentement, pour me permettre de réfléchir.

\- Parce que le couloir que j'ai revu à l'instant - celui dont je rêve depuis des mois -je viens de le reconnaître… C'est celui qui mène au Département des Mystères… Et je pense que Voldemort veut quelque chose…

\- Je vous ai dit de ne plus prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Je contrôlais à peine ma terreur. La Prophétie… celle que j'avais révélée à mon Maître. Celle qu'il essayait de dérober depuis des mois…

\- Le Département des Mystères renferme beaucoup de choses, Potter. Mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup que vous pourriez comprendre et aucune qui vous concerne. Suis-je assez clair ?

Sa curiosité l'y amènerait avec la rapidité d'un Sombral. Et le Lord Noir n'en serait que trop satisfait.

\- Oui, consentit-il, tout en frottant sa cicatrice.

\- Vous reviendrez mercredi prochain à la même heure. Nous poursuivrons ce travail.

\- Très bien.

\- Chaque soir, avant de vous endormir, vous devrez faire l'effort de chasser toute émotion. Evacuez ce que vous avez dans la tête, que votre esprit soit vide et paisible, vous comprenez ?

Je voyais bien qu'il m'écoutait à peine.

\- Oui.

\- Et je vous avertis, Potter… Je le saurai si vous n'avez pas fait ces exercices…

J'ignorais si la menace portait. Le Gryffondor paraissait se moquer comme d'une guigne de l'Occlumencie, entièrement tourné vers le Département des Mystères et ce qu'il cachait. J'avertirais Dumbledore de cette nouvelle préoccupation.

Je repêchai les souvenirs à l'intérieur de la Pensine, non pas qu'ils me manquaient mais ils faisaient tant partie de mon être qu'ils me seraient bien impossible de vivre sans eux.

* * *

 **Toc toc ! Quelques lecteurs sur cette fanfiction ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Cela fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs ;-)**


	10. Le Département des Mystères

**Chapitre 9**

 **Le Département des Mystères**

* * *

« Que je touchais le fond d'un puits ».

* * *

Potter quittait à peine mon bureau que la Marque des Ténèbres me lançait un impérieux appel qu'il m'était très difficile d'ignorer.

J'abandonnai la sécurité relative des cachots pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui me conduiraient dans le hall d'entrée. Je marmonnai une prière silencieuse pour ne pas croiser Ombrage tandis que je quittais le château à vive allure.

La brûlure devint plus forte, à mesure que l'impatience du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmentait.

Je transpirais au moment d'arriver à l'endroit qui me permettrait de transplaner.

\- Enfin ! claqua une voix sifflante, dès que je me matérialisai devant mon maître.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, chuchotai-je, me baissant dévotement.

Je ployai l'échine sous son examen ensanglanté. J'obligeai mon cœur à reprendre un rythme stable, lent et je relevai la tête, prêt à affronter le Lord Noir et son intransigeance.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser sur son visage l'ébauche terrifiante d'un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est un jour faste pour notre Cause, aujourd'hui. Mes plus fervents disciples vont être libérés.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, alors qu'à côté de moi Lucius échappait une exclamation de stupeur. Nous connaissions tous le désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres de libérer les Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban mais personne ne savait que ce moment viendrait effectivement. Ni qu'il serait si proche.

Je risquai une œillade vers Malefoy qui n'en menait pas large. A nouveau, sa folle de belle-sœur et son imbécile de mari graviteraient autour de sa famille. Drago - déjà si influençable - tomberait rapidement entre les filets venimeux de Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour encenser le Maître et le glorifier.

\- Les Détraqueurs sont nos alliés naturels, continua le Mage Sombre. Cet idiot de Fudge ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'ils le trahissaient.

Un rire affreux s'éleva de la gorge blanche, me liquéfiant sur place. La crainte engourdissait traîtreusement mes membres. Je me mordis les lèvres, me persuadant que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Severus… votre bras.

J'obéis à l'injonction de mon Maître, lui présentant la Marque pour qu'il y appose sa baguette magique. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans ma chair et bientôt, plusieurs « plop » sonores retentirent derrière moi. Des silhouettes émaciées, hallucinées apparurent dans la salle glacée. Parmi elles, je reconnus Dolohov mais aussi le couple maudit des Letrange. Au total, dix évadés, dix compagnons grossissant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mes plus fidèles, les accueillit-il, les paumes tendues en signe de bienvenue.

Il déserta son trône d'éternité, s'approchant vivement des nouveaux arrivants. Il ressemblait à un dément.

Lorsque j'eus enfin l'autorisation de quitter la réunion, je tremblais comme un damné. De froid, de fatigue. Mais aussi de peur. Néanmoins, je ne regagnai mes appartements qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, après avoir établi un rapport complet à Dumbledore de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

* * *

\- Comment cette pièce et cet homme se sont retrouvés dans votre tête, Potter ?

J'avais au moins le droit de m'enorgueillir d'une chose : Harry Potter avait compris qu'en me fixant dans les yeux, il s'exposait à une investigation minutieuse de ses souvenirs. Aussi, lorsqu'il répondit à ma dernière interrogation, il évita soigneusement mon regard.

\- C'est un rêve que j'ai fait.

\- Un rêve ? répétai-je. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Vous savez pourquoi je sacrifie mes soirées à ce travail fastidieux ?

\- Oui.

Il était sur ses gardes, attendant sans doute l'explosion. Je continuai de le houspiller :

\- Rappelez-moi donc pourquoi nous sommes ici, Potter.

\- Pour que j'apprenne l'Occlumencie.

\- Exact, Potter. Eh bien que vous ne soyez pas très vif, insultai-je calmement, j'aurais pensé qu'après plus de deux mois de cours, vous auriez fait quelques progrès. Combien de fois encore avez-vous rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Une fois seulement.

Menteur ! Cela se lisait sur sa figure aussi sûrement que si l'aveu s'écrivait en lettres rouges devant moi.

\- Peut-être… peut-être éprouvez-vous un certain plaisir à avoir ces visions et ces rêves, Potter ? Peut-être vous donnent-ils le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de très original, d'important ?

Je le vis crisper les doigts sur sa baguette magique, furieux contre moi, contre mes paroles. Si au moins cela le faisait bouger, travailler. Mais tout ce que je lui disais ricochait contre son ego, sans jamais l'atteindre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

\- Tant mieux, Potter, approuvai-je froidement. Car vous n'êtes ni original, ni important, et que ce n'est pas à vous qu'il appartient de découvrir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit à ses Mangemorts.

\- Non… Ca, c'est votre travail, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, effronté.

Je plissai les paupières face à son arrogance, avant de m'enjoindre au calme. Apparemment, il me faisait confiance.

\- Oui, Potter. C'est en effet mon travail. Et maintenant, si vous êtes prêt, nous allons recommencer. Un, deux, trois… Legilimens !

Je fonçai sur une centaine de Détraqueurs en m'introduisant dans son esprit et cette vision me fit légèrement chanceler. L'adolescent en profita pour jeter un sortilège de protection. Celui-ci me priva de ma baguette et permit à Potter de s'engouffrer dans mes souvenirs.

Je me revis, enfant terrifié et braillard, regardant son père et sa mère se disputer.

Je me reconnus, adolescent morose et solitaire.

Je me contemplai sur un balai enchanté, alors que Florence éclatait de rire…

\- CA SUFFIT !

Je bousculai violemment l'élève, ne trouvant aucune autre parade pour le contraindre à quitter mes mémoires humiliantes, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, là où cela faisait vraiment mal. Je tremblais, incontrôlable dans ma panique.

\- Reparo, sifflai-je vers le bocal brisé, espérant regagner un peu d'assurance. Eh bien, Potter, c'était un progrès incontestable…

Je redressai la Pensine, m'assurant stupidement que les souvenirs s'y trouvaient toujours.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas vous avoir dit d'utiliser le charme du Bouclier… Mais c'était efficace, sans aucun doute…

Même à mes oreilles, mes propos me paraissaient décousus et incohérents. Il me fallait absolument retrouver un peu de contenance, éloigner mon père de mes pensées, le cadenasser derrière l'indifférence. Le faire taire.

\- Essayons à nouveau, d'accord ?

Nous reprîmes chacun notre place, de part et d'autre du bureau.

\- Attention, à trois. Un… deux… Legilimens !

Je me précipitai en même temps que lui dans le long couloir qui menait au Département des Mystères. La porte derrière laquelle se dissimulait la Prophétie s'ouvrit et je pris peur. J'emportai le Survivant avec moi, brutalement.

\- POTTER !

Allongé sur le dos, le pénible Gryffondor haletait.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- Je… ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-il (Et il avait l'air sincère). Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai rêvé de la porte… Mais elle ne s'était jamais ouverte jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Vous ne faites pas assez d'effort, accusai-je, furieux. Vous êtes paresseux et négligent, Potter. Il ne faut pas s'étonner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Pourriez-vous me dire quelque chose, Monsieur ? m'interrompit-il avec insolence. Pourquoi appelez-vous Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je n'ai entendu que les Mangemorts lui donner ce nom.

Prétentieux mouflet ! Il osait… il osait encore me défier ! Le hurlement déchirant d'une femme, quelques étages plus haut, lui épargna ma hargne débridée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque vous êtes descendu ici, Potter ?

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement, aussi étonné que moi. Relevant ma baguette, je me ruai dans le hall. Le Lord Noir ne m'avait pas parlé d'une attaque mais peut-être avait-il imaginé une façon distrayante de passer l'une de ses soirées ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je à Drago, alors qu'un véritable attroupement me bouchait la vue.

Le Serpentard pivota vers moi, surpris. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- C'est le professeur Trelawney, Monsieur, renseigna-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a été renvoyée.

Un sourire mesquin déforma ses traits angéliques. Il se délectait du malheur d'autrui avec un sadisme déconcertant.

Je préférai retourner dans mes appartements : les mélodrames ne m'intéressaient pas.

* * *

Le Baron Sanglant flottait au-dessus de ma tête, avant de s'approcher de l'âtre noir et glacé. Il me dévisagea et lança :

\- Vous n'avez pas froid, professeur ?

Je haussai les épaules avec indifférence. A vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas à l'atmosphère gelée qui régnait dans mon salon. Mes préoccupations m'éloignaient de Poudlard et de son confort.

Je revoyais - à travers les yeux de Potter - la porte qui abritait le Département des Mystères et ce qu'il contenait. Je n'oubliais pas qu'à cause de moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris l'existence de la Prophétie, condamnant une famille entière au malheur et à la mort. Je détestait James Potter (aujourd'hui encore) et Lily Evans m'exaspérait. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais désiré ce destin-là, pour eux. Bien sûr, adolescent, j'avais espéré que Potter disparaisse, qu'il paie au centuple ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Néanmoins, la dette que je lui devais m'enchaînait à lui et, au lieu de l'acquitter, je l'avais précipité dans la mort. Une culpabilité que je ne me pardonnais pas. Que je ne lui pardonnais pas. Protéger son gamin m'offrait au moins l'illusion d'un remboursement, aussi minime soit-il.

Je me hissai sur mes pieds, grelottant soudain. Le fantôme émit un claquement de langue réprobateur que j'ignorai. Je n'avais guère besoin d'une nourrice. Il s'éclipsa, silencieux, vexé.

Je passai dans la salle de bain, laissant couler l'eau de la douche sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, m'autorisant un bref instant de totale vulnérabilité. Je baissai mes défenses, une à une, conscient que je resterais éveillé une partie de la nuit pour les reconstruire. Qu'importe ! Me dépouiller de toutes mes barrières entravant ma sincérité m'allégeait sensiblement, me permettant de me rappeler que, moi aussi, j'étais un être humain.

* * *

Kovu : Merci pour la review ! Oui, c'est vrai que certains chapitres sont fortement calqués sur les livres de JKR. J'essaie de retracer les évènements du retour de Voldemort, mais du point de vue de Rogue. Du moins, je suis fidèle jusqu'au tome 6 ;-)


	11. Impair et père

N/A : Ce que j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre du point de vue de Severus... mais il m'a été encore plus difficile d'écrire la scène lorsque Severus n'était qu'un adolescent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Impair et père**

* * *

« Elle me brûle l'estomac ».

* * *

Je restai un instant pétrifié, tandis que se déroulait sous mes yeux l'un des souvenirs que je protégeais d'une éventuelle intrusion de Potter. Sa curiosité n'avait donc pas de limite ! Il s'introduisait sans honte dans mes pensées les plus intimes. Dans mon humiliation la plus cuisante. Je me revoyais, de l'extérieur, cette fois, me faire maltraiter par James Potter et ses fidèles amis. De là où j'observais la scène, celle-ci me paraissait encore plus pathétique.

\- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Je me secouai, pour interrompre le spectacle dont le Survivant se délectait et je sifflai, mes doigts enserrant violemment son bras :

\- Vous vous amusez bien ?

Je l'expulsai de la Pensine sans douceur. Je ne contrôlais plus ma rage.

\- Alors. Alors… Vous avez passé un bon moment, Potter ?

\- N… non, balbutia-t-il.

Mais j'étais trop furieux pour entendre ses réponses. Je tremblais, parce qu'il avait assisté, du haut de son arrogante popularité, à un évènement répugnant. Mais aussi parce que je l'avais repêché juste à temps. Comme il aurait ri de me voir caché dans une penderie, rampant tel un misérable insecte.

\- Un homme très amusant, votre père, n'est-ce pas ? vociférai-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

\- Je… je n'ai pas…

Je le repoussai brutalement, ce qui le projeta à terre. Mon sang de Rogue, du monstre qui battait les enfants, bourdonnait contre mes tempes, les emplissant totalement.

\- Vous ne raconterez à personne ce que vous avez vu ! menaçai-je.

\- Non, assura le Gryffondor en se relevant le plus loin possible de ma haine. Non, bien sûr, que je…

Je ne lui laissai guère l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

\- Sortez ! Sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce bureau !

La rage m'engloutit entièrement, elle prit possession de tout mon corps, et je balançai vers Potter la première fiole qui me tomba sous la main. Elle ne le manqua que de quelques millimètres. La porte avait claqué depuis longtemps que je continuais à détruire les bocaux répugnants qui ornaient les murs de la pièce.

Je les exécrais ! Tous ! Tous les Potter, jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération. Si persuadés de leur propre importance et de leurs privilèges. Face à eux, je restais une vermine dont on se moquait.

Mes doigts vacillants se perdirent dans la masse de mes cheveux et je glissai le long du mur. Ma réaction proche de la folie me vidait de mes forces et j'étouffai une plainte douloureuse. J'aurais pu le tuer, à l'instant. Et ce sentiment injectait une nouvelle peur à l'intérieur de mes veines. Je me croyais guéri de ce genre de réaction destructrice. Mais j'avais tort. Un Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles. La Marque des Ténèbres gangrenait même les tréfonds de mon âme.

J'avais échoué. A tout point de vue. Non seulement je n'étais pas capable de brider mes émotions ignobles mais en plus, je prouvais au monde entier que Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de me faire confiance. Il avait abandonné Poudlard l'esprit tranquille, persuadé que je prendrais soin de Harry Potter et de son éducation. Je lui rendais bien mal la foi qu'il plaçait en moi.

Je reniflai, dégoûté de moi-même. Je ne pardonnerais pas facilement au soi-disant élu. Par sa faute, j'étais redevenu cet être détestable uniquement animé par la haine.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans la pièce glacée, mes pas s'assourdissant au contact du tapis d'orient qui garnissait le sol de la salle gigantesque. Un rire m'accueillit. Un rire accroché juste au-dessus du gouffre sans fin de la folie. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Ce cher Severus, ironisa-t-elle.

Je gelai ma progression tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Autrefois ensorcelante de beauté, elle n'était plus, aujourd'hui, qu'épave. La cadette des Black se débattait avec les démons d'Azkaban et son regard aux paupières lourdes oscillait sans cesse entre déraison et conscience.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? questionnai-je, crispé de cette présence que je ne désirais pas.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de te recevoir, minauda-t-elle, un horrible rictus grimant ses traits sauvages.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-il ?

Je me giflai mentalement de ma stupidité. En face de moi, Bellatrix jubilait.

\- Le Maître est un homme secret, railla-t-elle.

Je m'abstins de la détromper : il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez le Lord Noir depuis longtemps.

\- Il m'a appelé. Cela semblait urgent.

J'avais été contraint de fausser compagnie à Ombrage, alors qu'elle réclamait des avancées dans ma quête concernant « l'arme secrète » de Dumbledore. Je risquais ma tête, à ce jeu-là. Si je ne satisfaisais pas la directrice de Poudlard, un aller simple à Azkaban me tendait les bras. Et je n'y survivrais pas.

\- Ne soyez donc pas si impatient, Severus, siffla une voix derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face, avant de tomber à genoux. Soumis.

\- Mon Seigneur, chuchotai-je. Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Bella ne vous a-t-elle pas accueilli avec les honneurs qui vous reviennent ? ironisa le terrible mage, ignorant mon intervention. Dites la vérité.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Votre prévenance me touche.

Des mots vides de sens qu'il apprécia.

\- Relevez-vous. Et parlez.

Je m'exécutai vivement. Le contrarier était la dernière chose que je désirais.

\- Dumbledore a organisé une réunion de l'Ordre, ce soir.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- La Prophétie.

Je soufflai la réponse, murmure à peine audible. Le Maître s'emportait souvent et violemment quand on évoquait le sujet.

\- Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis son départ de Poudlard, ajoutai-je. Et Minerva McGonagall ne me fait pas suffisamment confiance pour me communiquer des informations importantes.

Bellatrix gloussa. Sans joie. Sans sincérité. Je tressaillis. Le sourire qui dévoilait ses dents ressemblait à celui d'un carnassier, juste avant l'attaque. Que susurrait-elle au creux de l'oreille cruelle, dès qu'ils se trouvaient seuls ? Elle se méfiait de moi, de mes actes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écoutait-il ses médisances ?

\- J'ai une mission pour vous, Rogue.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Je sais que vous travaillez pour Dolorès Ombrage.

Je muselai ma surprise. Qui donc m'espionnait d'assez près à Poudlard pour être au courant de cela et le dévoiler au Lord Sombre ?

\- Arrangez-vous pour qu'elle quitte son poste de directrice à la fin de l'année.

\- Mon Seigneur… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle nous sera bien plus utile au Ministère, expliqua-t-il généreusement. Je veux que vous trouviez la cachette de Dumbledore. Il ne doit plus retourner à Poudlard. Jamais.

Je déglutis péniblement, comprenant sans explication complémentaire ce que ces mots signifiaient. Albus Dumbledore avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

\- Disparaissez, maintenant. Je pense qu'une autre réunion vous attend.

J'entendis distinctement le marmonnement haineux de Bellatrix :

\- Il n'est même pas capable de nous communiquer l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre.

Je ne répliquai rien, déjà prêt à transplaner au square Grimmaurd. Je m'inquiétais autant pour ce qui allait suivre que pour les moments passés auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je devrais confesser à Dumbledore l'arrêt des cours d'Occlumencie. Sa colère - peut-être moins douloureuse que celle de mon maître - serait à la hauteur de mon incapacité. Je le décevrais, encore une fois.

* * *

Ma main se posait sur la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Black lorsque je fus interrompu par une exclamation, juste derrière moi. Je pivotai, ma baguette dirigée vers l'imprudent qui me surprenait.

\- Toujours sur tes gardes, Severus.

Lupin.

Sa figure fatiguée, aux traits ordinaires et fades, s'encadra dans la lumière diffusée. Il s'approcha, lentement. Un condamné emmené au bûcher.

\- Nous devons parler, annonça-t-il. A propos de Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

L'ironie pointait et je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Le loup-garou s'intéresserait-il à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne pathétique ?

\- Je préférais te parler, seul à seul.

\- Tu veux dire sans ton clébard de copain ? dis-je, mordant.

Lupin ne releva pas l'insulte et me proposa de le suivre, vers le parc qui déployait sa verdure, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'accédai à sa demande, la curiosité me titillant plus que de raison.

\- Je sais que les cours d'Occlumencie ne se sont pas vraiment passés comme tu le désirais.

Je bouillonnai à l'instant même où il amorça le début de sa phrase. Il osait, l'hybride ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, de son esprit fraternel et tellement Gryffondor.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, Lupin, crachai-je.

L'animosité avait au moins le mérite d'être entièrement sincère.

\- Harry a fait une erreur, Severus, continua-t-il, ignorant mon intervention pleine de fiel. Mais c'est un enfant. Et il a besoin de ces cours. Tu es le seul…

\- Cet intrigant arrogant n'a besoin que d'une chose : une aiguille pour faire éclater sa tête enflée, sifflai-je avec mépris.

\- Ne confonds pas James et Harry, accusa mon ancien collègue. Il n'est pas son père.

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa robe miteuse de sorcier et je le plaquai contre le mur d'enceinte. Des brindilles se rompirent sous nos pieds. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, je grondai :

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi ?! Demandes-tu à Tonks de prendre l'apparence de Lily, quand tu l'embrasses ?

Ses joues se drainèrent de toute couleur. Il me repoussa violemment, un reste de sa sauvagerie animale dansant au fond de son regard.

\- Tais-toi ! cria-t-il.

Mais ma fureur équivalait à la sienne. Mon humiliation tambourinait à l'intérieur de mes tempes. Je n'écoutais plus la raison qui me dictait le silence. Seule la colère dominait. Elle se déchargeait en mots infâmes, abjects.

\- Quoi ? Elle ne sait pas que, lorsqu'elle devient une sorcière rousse aux yeux verts, c'est uniquement pour combler ton amour déçu ?

\- LA FERME ! hurla-t-il.

\- Elle ne sait donc pas à quoi ressemblait Lily Evans ?

Remus sortit sa baguette, incontrôlable, cette fois. Les sarcasmes me venaient si facilement.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit, menaça-t-il, tremblant de rage. Tu n'as aucun droit de souiller la mémoire de Lily et les sentiments de Tonks avec tes paroles de Mangemort graisseux et dégoûtant.

\- Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ?

Mon rire avait quelque chose de terrifiant, même à mes propres oreilles. Je ne craignais pas ce triste sire sans dignité. Il n'était qu'un pion facilement manipulable. Il l'avait toujours été. Potter, Black, Pettigrow. Evans. Dumbledore. Moi. Nous le faisions gigoter comme un pantin. Il s'attaquait à plus fort que lui, quand il tentait de me ramener sur le chemin de la raison et du devoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne sais rien de l'amour.

Mon hilarité se brisa net. Je le défiai de s'aventurer plus loin dans ses analyses à deux noises.

\- Joue les vertueux autant que ça t'arrange. Mais nous savons tous les deux ce que tu vaux, loup-garou.

Je l'abandonnai à ses réflexions, pour rejoindre le quartier général.

Dumbledore ne s'en laisserait pas compter aussi aisément. Il était plus coriace que ce vestige de Gryffondor sans courage.


	12. L'instable confiance des Valeureux

**Chapitre 11**

 **L'instable confiance des Valeureux**

« Il m'a touché en plein cœur ».

Je corrigeais des copies lorsqu'un coup bref, triomphant, rompit le silence du bureau. Je relevai la tête, agacé.

\- Entrez !

La mine réjouie de Drago Malefoy perça l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Le professeur Ombrage vous demande, Monsieur, renseigna-t-il, débordant d'un optimisme douteux.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me levant à contrecœur. Je n'étais pas spécialement d'humeur à me montrer coopératif avec la « Grande Inquisitrice ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Potter.

Il jubilait. Sa satisfaction n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements et je le suivis à travers les couloirs menant à la salle monstrueuse de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Madame la Directrice ? demandai-je en prenant le temps de détailler la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

J'affichai une expression soigneusement indifférente.

\- Ah, professeur Rogue, sourit-elle, m'accueillant comme si j'étais Merlin lui-même. Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plait.

Je la toisai froidement.

\- Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter, mentis-je sans l'ombre d'un scrupule. Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement ? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes.

\- Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas ? rougit-elle furieusement.

Je pris un plaisir sadique à me jouer d'elle.

\- Mais certainement. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ.

\- Un mois ? couina-t-elle. Un mois ? Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue ! Je viens de surprendre Potter qui se servait de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom.

Oh, non ! Il n'était pas quand même assez stupide pour avoir tenté d'établir une connexion avec ce chien galeux de Black ?!

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas surpris. Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour le règlement de l'école.

Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs toujours mis dans des situations impossibles et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Je dévisageai le gamin et il soutint mon regard fixe. J'avais le champ libre vers ses pensées. Celles-ci étaient remplies par le sac à puces, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… le Département des Mystères !

\- Je veux l'interroger, exigea Ombrage, hystérique.

Je détachai mon attention de Potter, pour la reporter sur l'horrible crapaud qui dirigeait Poudlard.

\- Je veux que vous me fournissiez une potion qui le forcera à me révéler la vérité.

Mais ma parole ! Elle était vraiment obtuse !

\- Je vous ai déjà dit, énonçai-je aussi doucement que mes nerfs le permettaient, qu'il ne me reste plus de Veritaserum. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez empoisonner Potter - et je puis vous assurer qu'une telle tentative m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie -, il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui, c'est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser à la victime le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

Je parlais évidemment en connaissance de cause. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours apprécié mes talents de préparateur de potions.

Je boulonnai ma pupille au Survivant qui continuait frénétiquement à penser à la même chose. Je n'étais pas débile : j'avais parfaitement compris la première fois.

\- Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ! menaça Ombrage.

Venait-elle de me suspendre de mes fonctions ?!

\- Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part. Lucius Malefoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau !

Celui-là, je l'épinglerais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Me mettre cette mascarade humaine entre les pattes m'avait éprouvé plus que nécessaire. Je m'inclinai légèrement en un salut plein de morgue et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Il a pris Patmol ! s'égosilla le Survivant. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée !

Je gelai sur place. Je rêvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était quand même pas idiot au point de gueuler ça à travers tout, alors que Malefoy buvait avidement chaque parole, pour les transmettre à son père ?

\- Patmol ? s'étonna Ombrage. Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose cachée ? Que veut-il dire, Rogue ?

Je me tournai vers l'adolescent inconscient, à la cicatrice abusivement glorifiée. Il me jetait dans l'arène. S'en rendait-il compte ? Lui, il était bien protégé entre les grilles de Poudlard et les sortilèges qui entouraient sa maison moldue. Mais moi, un mot de travers, l'éclair d'un soupçon, et j'étais mort.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Potter, quand j'aurai envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Drago et Ombrage gobent béatement ma réponse. Juste avant de déserter la salle, j'avertis, reprenant une contenance très superficielle :

\- Et vous, Crabbe, desserrez un peu votre prise. Si Londubat meurt étouffé, il faudra remplir tout un tas de paperasses et en plus, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à le mentionner dans vos références quand vous chercherez un emploi.

Je dévalai rapidement les escaliers dès je refermai le battant et je quittai le château pour la Forêt Interdite. Lorsque je fus à l'abri des regards, je pointai ma baguette devant moi et je criai :

\- Spero Patronum !

L'apparition étrange me regarda, dans l'expectative. Je lui souris, pas très sûr de quoi dire.

\- Je dois savoir si Sirius Black est au square Grimmaurd.

Mon protecteur sembla comprendre l'urgence et il se volatilisa. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre une réponse. Comme je m'y attendais, l'animagus était bel et bien au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il aboyait souvent et beaucoup mais il était trop peureux pour briser sa laisse et désobéir à son maître. Pourtant, cette nouvelle ne me rassura qu'à moitié. Cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait provoqué cette illusion dans l'esprit de Potter, pour l'attirer au Ministère, là où se trouvait la Prophétie.

Le craquement d'une branche, à quelques pas de ma position, me catapulta derrière un arbre. Stupéfait, je vis Ombrage, accompagnée d'Hermione Granger et Potter, qui s'enfonçait au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. A quoi jouaient-ils donc ?

* * *

Dumbledore évitait mon regard. Son œil bleu refusait de rencontrer le mien, voyageant aux quatre coins de la pièce, ne se fixant jamais sur moi. Il n'avait pas, aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, affiché une telle attitude à mon égard. Même le jour où j'étais venu lui avouer l'horreur de ma condition, la noirceur de mon âme, il avait planté sa pupille dans la mienne. Ce mépris chargé de déception me plomba entièrement. Je m'abstins de m'asseoir, trop mal à l'aise pour me permettre une quelconque nonchalance.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ? balbutiai-je, incertain des raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait convoqué.

Le vieil homme - en cet instant, il ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un vieillard fatigué - ferma les paupières et bascula en arrière, la tête contre le dossier grenat de son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, j'eus l'impression qu'il se confiait au plafond :

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec Harry, commença-t-il. Sur ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère. Il est très en colère.

Je tressaillis à cette annonce. Etait-ce Potter qui ressentait cette fureur ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, amputé de plusieurs Mangemorts ?

\- Vous… lui avez parlé de la Prophétie ?

Dumbledore soupira et se redressa. Sa silhouette longue et sèche m'écrasa entièrement, malgré ma haute taille. Il vissa ses iris clairs au noir de mes yeux inexpressifs.

\- Oui, Severus. Je lui en ai parlé. Il n'était que temps de lui dévoiler les raisons qui conduisaient Lord Voldemort à vouloir le tuer.

\- Je… Lui avez-vous…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, les mains moites. Aujourd'hui encore, j'exécrais ma propre abjection, lorsque j'avais rapporté à mon maître le contenu de la conversation entre Dumbledore et Trelawney.

\- Votre secret est sauf, Severus.

Il cracha les mots avec fiel. Pour la première fois, il laissait éclater le dégoût que je lui inspirais. Un gouffre se creusa devant moi, aspirant tout ce qu'il trouvait autour de lui. Il serait si simple de me laisser engloutir.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, me disculpai-je mollement.

L'œillade fraîche m'intima la vérité.

\- Plusieurs erreurs, corrigeai-je.

Les lunettes dépourvues de clémence approuvèrent mon aveu. Je croisai les bras derrière le dos, patientant. Ma sentence arriverait bien assez vite.

\- Il m'en veut de l'avoir négligé, murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore paraissait anéanti. Potter lui brûlait la volonté à petits feux. J'étais désarmé face à cette image que me renvoyait ce si puissant sorcier. Maintenant, je ne méritais plus son dédain. Pas après tout ce que je sacrifiais pour lui, pour sa cause. Mais j'étais incapable de me dresser contre lui, si faible et vulnérable.

\- Désormais, Harry connaît le destin que vous lui avez tracé.

Vous… Pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas Sybille Trelawney. Pas le hasard. Non, moi ! Moi, le Mangemort. Le monstre aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu. Je sombrai au fond de l'abîme qui me narguait. Je restais l'espion de la Tête de Sanglier ayant monnayé la vie d'un enfant pour une reconnaissance dérisoire.

Une main aux doigts énergiques me hissa hors du précipice où je dégringolais. Le visage grimé de rides se pencha sur moi :

\- Harry vous hait, Severus, avertit le directeur. Son expression ne permet aucun doute.

\- Pourquoi ? le pressai-je.

\- Il vous accuse de la mort de Sirius Black. Il croit que vous avez aggravé à dessein ses visions de Lord Voldemort.

\- C'est absurde ! me rebellai-je. J'ai essayé… j'ai essayé de l'aider… Mais…

\- Vous avez interrompu les cours d'Occlumencie, reprocha Dumbledore. Uniquement à cause d'une égratignure dans votre orgueil.

Je me dégageai de la poigne d'acier. La moutarde me piqua les yeux. Je sifflai, en colère :

\- Potter est comme son père. Il n'a aucun respect pour autrui. Parce qu'il arbore une cicatrice douteusement célèbre, il s'imagine tout puissant et au-dessus des règlements.

\- Vous venez définitivement de perdre sa confiance, Severus.

Je gardai le silence. La confiance de Potter, je m'en souciais comme d'une guigne. C'était ce que Dumbledore pensait de moi qui me taraudait. S'il me retirait la foi qu'il posait autrefois en moi, que deviendrai-je ? Il était le seul auquel je me raccrochais. Sans lui, j'étais isolé. Pour toujours. Il ne l'ignorait quand même pas, là où il se terrait, à la frontière entre sa peine et son courroux.

\- Je vais vous laisser, chuchotai-je, conscient de la déception que je lui inspirais.

Dumbledore me rappela au moment où j'entrebâillais la porte du bureau.

\- Severus, parmi tout ce que vous avez un jour réalisé pour Lord Voldemort, cachez-vous certains secrets honteux ?

Je me paralysai, la respiration coupée. Je n'osais me tourner vers le vieil homme perspicace. Les Horcruxes me sautèrent au visage, diables échappés de leurs boîtes. Il savait.

\- Non, répondis-je, la voix rauque d'angoisse.

\- Nous nous verrons au repas, dans ce cas.

Je claquai le battant derrière moi, inspirant et expirant fortement. Je dévalai les escaliers, impatient de retrouver mes cachots. Sur le chemin, j'entendis le ton pointu de Drago.

\- Tu te prends pour un grand homme, Potter. Mais attends un peu. Je t'aurai. Je ne te laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison…

Je devrais parler au Serpentard, dès que possible. Le garçon se perdait au cœur d'une spirale dont il ne sortirait pas de sitôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y veillerait.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que je viens de faire.

L'arrogance du Survivant me hérissa et je me raidis entièrement, à quelques mètres au-dessus des deux protagonistes. Il se pavanait de cette victoire contestable, alors que sans le secours de Dumbledore, il serait mort.

\- Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban, siffla Malefoy. Mon père et les autres seront très vite dehors…

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas. Mais au moins, maintenant, tout le monde sait à quel point ils sont abjects…

Drago tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette magique mais Potter, par la force de l'habitude à se fourrer dans les affaires louches, fut plus rapide. J'intervins avant que tout ne dégénère :

\- Potter !

Je vis la haine danser au fond de son regard et se déverser contre ma silhouette immonde. Dumbledore disait donc vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ?

\- Je suis en train de me demander quel maléfice je vais lancer à Malefoy, Monsieur, répondit-il.

Je me retins de lui jeter un sortilège qui lui rentrerait son insolence au fond de la gorge.

\- Rangez immédiatement cette baguette, intimai-je sèchement. Dix points en moins pour Gryff… Ah, je vois qu'il ne reste plus aucun point à enlever dans le sablier de Gryffondor. Dans ce cas, Potter, nous allons simplement…

\- En ajouter ?

Minerva ! Elle pesait lourdement son poids contre une canne. Je m'approchai d'elle.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Vous voilà enfin sortie de Sainte Mangouste !

\- Oui, professeur Rogue. Crabbe, Goyle, venez-là.

Les deux benêts qui accompagnaient perpétuellement Drago s'approchèrent de ma collègue et elle leur fourra ses affaires entre les mains, leur ordonnant de les porter jusqu'à son bureau. Ensuite, elle fixa les sabliers qui montraient les points des quatre Maisons. Je savais, avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Alors, voyons un peu. Je pense que Potter et ses amis devraient recevoir cinquante points chacun pour avoir averti le monde du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Qu'en dites-vous, professeur Rogue ?

Je l'aurais étranglée avec un plaisir sadique.

\- Quoi, comment ? grondai-je. Oh, heu… oui… j'imagine que…

Je préférais éviter de me la mettre, elle aussi, sur le dos. Elle jouerait l'avocat du Mangemort, lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, si je m'y prenais bien.

\- Cela fait donc cinquante points chacun pour Potter, les deux Weasley, Londubat et miss Granger. Ah ! Et aussi cinquante points pour Miss Lovegood, je pense. Vous vouliez en enlever dix à Potter, je crois, professeur Rogue… Voilà, c'est fait…

Je crispai les doigts, à l'intérieur de la poche de ma cape noire. Elle se moquait de moi, je le voyais bien. Pourtant, je ne disais rien. Elle représentait mon dernier allié.

\- Potter, Malefoy, je crois que vous devriez être dehors par une journée aussi splendide.

Je regardai Potter décamper mais je retins son ennemi :

\- Drago, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Nous devons parler.

L'iris clair se durcit en croisant le mien. Lui aussi semblait me détester. Cette expression, dans le regard de Narcissa, m'acheva littéralement. Je tremblais en déverrouillant la porte de mon bureau.

* * *

KOVU : Oui, je voulais dire que je m'éloignais des révélations du tome 7. Pour moi, Rogue n'est pas un amoureux transi qui vit dans sa déception amoureuse... Je n'y arrive pas. Remus est un personnage que je trouve faible, incapable d'évoluer. C'est difficile à expliquer mais il me semble tellement "mou". Harry est un crétin (lol) : je trouve que ce qu'il a fait à Rogue avec la Pensine pourrait presque s'apparenter à un viol. C'est une image un peu forte mais je trouve ce geste tellement odieux... Concernant Bella, je te rassure : elle est juste au bord du précipice de la folie, elle ne s'y est pas encore noyée et elle n'est pas en couple avec Voldy. Pour moi, Voldemort est un personnage complètement asexué, qui ne recherche pas du tout à avoir une relation charnelle ou à engendrer un héritier (pourquoi voudrait-il l'immortalité, alors ?). Merci pour ta review ! J'aime bien débattre avec mes lecteurs ^^


	13. L'âme qui s'effrite

**Chapitre 12**

 **L'âme qui s'effrite**

* * *

« Celle des plus Grands ».

* * *

\- Severus Rogue !

Mon nom fut craché avec une haine rarement égalée. Je frissonnai face à la sorcière majestueuse qui me faisait face. Elle restait terriblement impressionnante, malgré le sang qui roulait des blessures magiques que je lui avais infligées, avec l'aide précieuse et enthousiaste d'Amycus. Le visage altier de la sorcière conservait toute sa prestance.

\- J'avais d… dit à Dumbledore de ne p… pas vous faire confiance, haleta-t-elle, rampant dans un coin de la pièce.

Je déglutis, incapable de parler. Elle était à notre merci, désormais. Sa baguette brisée se lamentait sur le sol ensanglanté et, dans un ultime moment de sincérité, je m'étais résolu à enlever mon masque de Mangemort. J'avais espéré qu'elle comprendrait mon geste. Néanmoins, inapte à m'exprimer devant mon compagnon d'infamie, je n'avais jamais autant ressemblé à un coupable.

\- Avada Kedavra ! soufflai-je, mettant fin à ses souffrances.

Elle avait lutté longtemps, avant de succomber à ma puissance. Jamais elle ne serait parvenue à nous vaincre. Et pourtant, elle s'était battue, avec la force du désespoir et un courage que je ne possédais pas. Je réalisais les raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa force équivalait à celle des meilleurs Aurors.

\- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton masque ? s'étonna l'autre Mangemort, son œil cruel braqué sur la forme allongée et loqueteuse qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Cela m'amuse, répondis-je, lugubre. Transmets au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que nous venons de réaliser. J'ai encore du travail.

Je mentais. Néanmoins, je ne souhaitais guère rencontrer qui que ce soit, pour l'instant, et je transplanai à l'Impasse du Tisseur. J'affronterais bien assez tôt Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : me couler dans les couvertures fraîches de mon lit, avide d'une solitude qui ne me jugeait pas.

* * *

La mince silhouette de Narcissa s'agenouilla et elle chuchota :

\- Mon Seigneur, vous vouliez me voir ?

Le Lord Sombre se releva de son trône et s'approcha de la femme tremblante. Postant les mains sur les épaules crispées, il l'obligea à se redresser.

\- La si délicate madame Malefoy.

Je frissonnai, percevant sans mal l'ironie manifeste qu'il mélangeait au sifflement cruel de sa voix. A côté de moi, Bellatrix ricana.

\- Votre mari m'a terriblement déçu.

Le visage de porcelaine se vida du reste de couleur qu'il conservait. L'œil bleu, si limpide, si impressionnable, se voila d'une terreur sans nom. Quelles images le Seigneur des Ténèbres imposait-il à l'épouse de Lucius ?

\- Je… je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Les doigts l'abandonnèrent et elle s'écroula contre les dalles glacées. Je me mordis la lèvre face à ce spectacle misérable. Je devinais les desseins du terrible mage qui détenait nos âmes. Je le vis déchirer violemment la manche gauche qui ornait le bras de Narcissa. Les autres Mangemorts se figèrent. La peau dévoilée luisait d'une pureté qu'aucun d'entre nous ne possédait.

\- Vous devrez réparer les erreurs de votre incapable mari.

La figure terrifiante se fendait d'un sourire triomphant. Il posa sa baguette sur la chair tendre et imprima, par le feu et par le sang, son angoissante Marque. Narcissa hurla sous le coup de la douleur mais elle ne versa guère de larme. Son courage était uniquement dicté par sa fierté de Serpentard.

\- Tu es mienne, désormais.

Sa pupille n'osa rencontrer l'écarlate animant le regard de son maître et elle s'accrocha à moi. Je ne pus la soutenir, au bord de la nausée. Cette fois, elle quittait les sentiers escarpés menant à l'enfer, pour y pénétrer jusqu'au cou. Lucius était parvenu à la préserver de l'horreur qui nous unissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'était plus là, aujourd'hui, et la bourde du Ministère plongeait sa famille au cœur des ténèbres. Je ne doutais pas que le tour de Drago arriverait bientôt.

\- Ramène-la chez elle, Bella.

Bellatrix s'exécuta promptement. Elle hissa sa sœur sur ses jambes et elles transplanèrent.

\- Rockwood !

\- Mon Seigneur ?

\- Votre… ami… est-il prêt à nous débarrasser d'Amélia Bones ?

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

\- En ce cas, donnez l'ordre. Il n'est que temps de nous avancer davantage à l'intérieur du Ministère.

Je restai seul avec mon maître. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis son retour.

\- Votre aide m'est précieuse, avoua-t-il.

Je suivis le mouvement nonchalant de Nagini qui gobait un pauvre Moldu que Queudver lui avait ramené, quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je ne suis là que pour vous servir.

Je priai pour que ma réponse sonne le plus vrai possible.

\- Mais ne vous laissez pas attendrir.

\- Mon Seigneur ? demandai-je, étonné.

Ses orbes vermeils me transpercèrent. Je déglutis, inquiet soudain.

\- Croyez-vous que j'ignore votre faiblesse pour cette femelle ?

Auparavant, alors que je ne connaissais pas encore la terreur que m'inspirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'avais supplié d'épargner Narcissa. Il n'oubliait pas.

\- J'étais un enfant, Mon Seigneur, contredis-je doucement.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Votre serviteur.

Il sembla s'en satisfaire. Le serpent immaculé, repu, vint s'enrouler autour de ses pieds.

J'allais m'éclipser quand le Lord Noir geignit. Je pivotai vers lui, alors qu'il s'accrochait furieusement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Je résistai à l'envie de fuir, mon cœur battant la chamade au fond de ma poitrine. L'instant de faiblesse ne dura guère. Lorsque le sorcier sombre regagna la maîtrise de ses sens, je sentis le danger qui me guettait. Je gardai un silence prudent, le visage baissé, soumis.

\- DUMBLEDORE ! hurla-t-il. Je vous avais dit qu'il devait mourir !

La confusion se peignant sur mes traits blêmes ne mentait pas.

\- Il l'a détruit !

\- De… de quoi parlez-vous, Mon Seigneur ?

Je blessai ma langue traîtresse de mes dents impitoyables.

\- Partez ! Immédiatement !

L'ordre m'expulsa rapidement de la salle et je réapparus à Pré-au-Lard.

A longues enjambées, je rejoignis l'enceinte de Poudlard. Qu'avait donc fait Dumbledore pour provoquer une telle réaction ?

J'avais à peine franchi le seuil du Grand Hall que McGonagall se rua sur moi. Elle avait totalement récupéré de son petit « accident » et sa démarche raide n'était due qu'à son inquiétude.

\- Severus ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je crus bon de m'éloigner de son hystérie anxieuse, par petits pas précautionneux. Une Gryffondor angoissée, ce n'était jamais très raisonnable.

\- J'allais vous demander de venir.

\- Un problème ? questionnai-je, la voix plate.

\- Dumbledore, souffla Minerva.

Sa mine des grands jours se fanait à cette évocation sibylline. Elle réarrangea machinalement son chignon impeccable.

\- Eh bien… ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Madame Pomfresh est désarmée face au mal qui le ronge. Suivez-moi.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la colère - elle n'avait aucun droit de me donner des ordres -, je lui emboîtai le pas vers les appartements de Dumbledore. Nos talons résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts à cette période de l'année, voilant notre marche d'un masque lugubre.

Quand j'arrivai à destination, ma respiration se bloqua au fond de ma gorge. Le vieil homme reposait sans connaissance dans son lit, une main noircie par un sortilège de Magie Noire. Il paraissait mort.

\- Que peut-on faire ? me pressa Minerva.

Je secouai la tête, trop désemparé pour dire quoique ce soit. Je m'approchai lentement de la silhouette abandonnée, tâtant le pouls, m'assurant qu'il battait encore. Faiblement, certes. Mais régulièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce ? chuchotai-je en désignant l'anneau qui enserrait l'un de ses doigts.

McGonagall se mordit les lèvres, au bord des larmes. Elle l'ignorait. Contrairement à moi, elle ne connaissait pas ce bijou qui appartenait aux héritiers de Serpentard. Je savais ce que représentait la bague. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été là lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait divisé son âme pour en enfermer une partie à l'intérieur mais il était facile de comprendre le lien entre le malaise ressenti et la pierre brisée de la bague en or.

\- Et l'épée ? continuai-je.

Le vestige de Godric Gryffondor reposait près du lit, souillé du venin du basilic que Potter avait vaincu, lors de sa deuxième année.

\- C'est de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'évitai l'éclat de ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Il vous a réclamé, quand il a repris conscience.

J'étouffai l'étonnement que cette phrase provoqua. Je massai la paume de ma main avec mon pouce, réfléchissant à une solution pour extraire Dumbledore du coma dans lequel il avait sombré.

* * *

Je lui tendis une potion dont sa main valide s'empara en tremblant. Le vieil homme s'éteignait doucement et je m'en voulais de ne rien tenter de plus pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- Il le fallait, Severus, souffla-t-il, sans force.

Il s'abandonna un bref instant au soulagement provoqué par le remède. Quelques couleurs amorcèrent une lente remontée vers ses joues. Je m'installai à côté de lui, prenant un siège qui faisait face à son lit d'alité.

\- Vous allez mourir, Dumbledore.

Mon supérieur se permit un gloussement rauque.

\- Comme tout un chacun, mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! sifflai-je.

Je le fusillai du regard. Malgré le manque flagrant de confiance qu'il me témoignait, je murmurai :

\- J'aurais pu le faire à votre place.

Le directeur ouvrit les paupières, rencontrant mes pupilles de suie. Il me jugeait, même allongé entre des draps immaculés, même à quelques pouces de la mort.

\- Non.

Ce simple mot me glaça. Il me prouvait à quel point je n'étais pour lui qu'un simple préparateur de potions. Rien de plus qu'un professeur qu'il manipulait à loisir.

\- Combien de temps ? exigea-t-il, ignorant délibérément ma déception.

\- Un an, peut-être moins.

Sa tête blanche se renfonça dans l'oreiller. La douleur revenait par vagues, je le devinais à la crispation qui dessinait une nouvelle ride près de ses sourcils.

\- Bien.

\- Pourquoi ? répétai-je. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Quel était le but de cette folie ?

\- Vous l'ignorez donc, Severus ?

\- Oui.

Sans la perspicacité de son iris clair planté au fond de mon âme, je n'eus aucun mal à lui mentir.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Dites-moi.

\- Je suis las.

Je crispai la mâchoire, humilié d'être ainsi congédié. Avant de quitter la chambre, je lui dis :

\- J'ai confié plusieurs potions à Madame Pomfresh. Je ne peux rester à Poudlard, Monsieur le Directeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Il vous réclame.

Je poussai mes pieds de l'autre côté du battant et je quittai le château. Maintenant, le vieil homme n'avait plus besoin de moi.

* * *

N/A : J'ai aimé imaginé une relation père/fils entre Voldemort et Rogue et puis, entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Je reste persuadée que Rogue recherche une figure paternelle qu'il peut glorifier et prendre en exemple. Lorsque Severus était un tout jeune homme, Voldemort a rempli cette "mission" de figure paternelle, jusqu'à ce que ses actes et sa cruauté fassent revenir Rogue dans le "droit chemin". Il s'est alors tourné vers Dumbledore. Au cours de mon travail d'écriture, j'ai voulu présenter cette relation entre ces hommes et leur lente dégradation. Aussi bien avec Voldemort (je mettrai peut-être ce tome en ligne aussi) qu'avec Dumbledore, durant cette histoire.


	14. Ombre et Lumière

**Chapitre 13**

 **Ombre et Lumière**

* * *

« Que je venais de trouver ma place ».

* * *

Un livre ouvert dans l'une de mes mains, je m'installai au fond du vieux fauteuil qui ornait piteusement le salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur. J'étais totalement submergé par les renseignements que me fournissait le grimoire à la couverture usée et délabrée. Il dévoilait des informations capitales sur les Horcruxes et, si Dumbledore m'avait fait confiance, m'en avait parlé, j'aurais pu lui dévoiler les solutions envisageables pour les détruire.

Je sursautai lorsqu'un coup bref, timide, s'éleva dans l'air. Gamin pris en faute, je fis disparaître le bouquin illicite et j'entrouvris la porte d'entrée. Une silhouette menue patientait à l'extérieur, ombre engloutie par les bras ténébreux de la nuit. Le visiteur baissa son capuchon et je reconnus le visage pâle et perdu de l'épouse de Lucius.

\- Narcissa !

Je déplaçai davantage le panneau de bois, surpris de cette intrusion. Elle n'était plus venue depuis des années. Bien avant la fin de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, je me maudissais, incapable de la protéger du cauchemar où nous pataugions. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se raccrochait plus à moi avec le même désespoir. Pourtant, elle se noyait, visiblement. La brûlure de la Marque, sur sa peau si douce, la lancinait-elle au point de me réclamer un soulagement quelconque ?

\- Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Severus, murmura-t-elle. Puis-je te parler ? C'est urgent.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Mon apparence ne trahissait pas le bouillonnement intérieur qui me consumait. Une autre personne lui emboîta le pas. Une femme aux paupières lourdes, au visage haineux.

\- Rogue, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Bellatrix, répondis-je, un léger sourire animant mes traits blêmes alors que je refermais le battant.

Je désignai à Narcissa le divan élimé et elle s'assit. Elle refusait de rencontrer mon regard, étudiant ses mains tremblantes avec une attention teintée de crainte. Sa sœur se contenta de rester debout, derrière elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demandai-je.

\- Nous… nous sommes seuls, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia Narcissa.

\- Bien sûr, la rassurai-je. Enfin, il y a Queudver, mais la vermine ne compte pas.

Je pointai ma baguette vers le mur tapissé de livres et un passage étroit se matérialisa devant nous. Pettigrow, figé, n'osait esquisser le moindre geste : il était à nouveau pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage et se méfiait de ma réaction.

\- Comme tu t'en es sûrement aperçu, Queudver, nous avons des invitées.

Le traître s'approcha, sa main gauche palpant le cadeau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait offert, le jour où il s'était lui-même amputé.

\- Narcissa ! Et Bellatrix ! Quelle joie…

\- Si vous le désirez, Queudver peut aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, interrompis-je. Ensuite, il retournera dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! se rebella l'immonde rat, évitant soigneusement de percuter mes iris glacés.

Je camouflai une expression triomphante : j'aimais l'humilier comme il m'avait humilié, lors de notre scolarité à Poudlard. La vengeance, basse et mesquine, me convenait parfaitement.

\- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait envoyé ici pour m'assister ?

Depuis que Lucius et les autres s'étaient fait pincer au Ministère, le Lord Noir me considérait avec bien plus d'égard qu'au début de son retour et il me gratifiait d'une confiance que je n'aurais jamais espéré atteindre à nouveau. Aussi, je me sentais très fort devant le courroux terrifié de ce rongeur infect.

\- T'assister, oui, mais pas pour t'apporter à boire et… faire le ménage !

Il n'avait pas encore avalé les heures passées à nettoyer la crasse qui garnissait l'étage.

\- Je ne savais pas, Queudver, que tu éprouvais l'envie irrésistible d'accomplir des missions plus dangereuses, soufflai-je, doucereux. Il serait très facile de t'arranger cela : j'en parlerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Je peux lui parler moi-même, si je le veux !

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, ironisai-je. Mais en attendant, apporte-nous à boire. Le vin des elfes fera l'affaire.

Avant même qu'il ne tourne des talons, je célébrais ma victoire. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cave, saturée de mes pleurs pathétiques, et revint finalement avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et trois verres. Il fila ensuite vers le passage que je lui avais ouvert, juste avant.

Je tendis l'un des verres à Narcissa qui s'en empara, petite chose frissonnante.

\- Au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Je levai mon verre, le vidant d'un trait. Je me souvenais avoir porté un tout autre toast avec elle et Lucius, des années auparavant.

« A notre liberté » !

\- Severus, je suis désolée de venir ici à l'improviste mais il fallait que je te voie. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider…

Je la fis taire, péremptoire. Je connaissais suffisamment cette vermine de Pettigrow pour savoir qu'il écoutait aux portes. D'un geste mesuré de ma baguette, je lui jetai un sort qui le contraignit à remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le ramèneraient dans sa chambre.

\- Toutes mes excuses, dis-je, la voix traînante. Ces temps derniers, il s'est mis à écouter aux portes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête… Tu disais donc, Narcissa ?

Elle inspira profondément, ébranlée par ce qu'elle annoncerait. Que dissimulait-elle de l'autre côté de ses pupilles inégales ?

\- Severus, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici. On m'a bien expliqué que je ne devais rien révéler à personne mais…

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais tenir ta langue ! gronda Bellatrix. Surtout en pareille compagnie !

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec cette folle de Bella ! Mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle vendrait sa sœur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si cela lui permettait de gagner un peu plus son intérêt et sa considération.

\- En pareille compagnie ? raillai-je. Que dois-je comprendre par là, Bellatrix ?

\- Que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rogue, comme tu le sais très bien !

Narcissa plongea son visage ravagé entre ses mains et je posai mon verre sur la table bancale. Je me renfonçai à l'intérieur de mon fauteuil, le visage illisible. Je muselai mon envie de réconforter la femme blonde qui me faisait face.

\- Narcissa, je crois que nous devrions écouter ce que Bellatrix brûle de nous dire cela nous évitera des interruptions fastidieuses. Vas-y, Bellatrix, continue. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

\- Pour une bonne centaine de raisons ! tonna-t-elle, hargneuse. Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Où étais-tu lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de le retrouver quand il a disparu ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années où tu as vécu dans le giron de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi as-tu empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se procurer la Pierre Philosophale ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussitôt retourné auprès de lui lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie ? Où étais-tu, il y a quelques semaines, quand nous nous sommes battus pour essayer de récupérer la prophétie que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et pourquoi, Rogue, Harry Potter est-il toujours vivant, alors que tu l'as eu à ta merci pendant cinq ans ?

Parce que j'avais peur.

\- Avant de te répondre - car je vais te répondre, Bellatrix ! - Tu pourras répéter mes paroles aux autres, à tous ceux qui chuchotent derrière mon dos et colportent des histoires fausses sur ma trahison du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Avant de te répondre, dis-je, permets-moi à mon tour de te demander quelque chose. Crois-tu donc vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas déjà posé chacune de ces questions ? Et crois-tu vraiment que si je n'avais pas été capable de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes, je serais assis là à parler avec toi ?

A son hésitation, je réalisai que j'avais gagné, sans même me battre.

\- Je sais qu'il te croit, mais…

\- Tu penses qu'il se trompe ? Que j'aurais réussi à le berner ? A duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier, le legilimens le plus accompli que le monde ait jamais connu ?

Si elle osait prétendre que j'avais trompé notre maître, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Cela signifierait qu'elle doutait de ses capacités à lire dans l'esprit des gens.

J'avalai une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Tu me demandes où j'étais lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais là où il m'avait ordonné d'aller, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, parce qu'il voulait que j'espionne Albus Dumbledore. Tu sais sans doute que c'est sur l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai pris ce poste ?

Elle acquiesça et je continuai :

\- Tu demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de le retrouver quand il a disparu. Pour la même raison qu'Avery, Yaxley, les Carrow, Greyback, Lucius et bien d'autres qui, eux non plus, n'ont pas cherché à le retrouver. Je le croyais fini. Je ne suis pas fier de l'avouer, je me suis trompé, mais c'est ainsi, conclus-je, le mensonge me venant avec une facilité déconcertante. S'il ne nous avait pas pardonné, à nous qui avions perdu foi à cette époque, il ne lui serait resté que très peu de fidèles.

\- Il m'aurait eue moi ! s'exalta Bellatrix. Moi qui ai passé tant d'années à Azkaban pour lui !

\- Oui, en effet, c'est admirable, marmonnai-je. Bien sûr, tu ne lui as pas été très utile en prison mais le geste était beau, sans nul doute…

\- Le geste ! se déchaîna-t-elle, démente. Pendant que je subissais les Détraqueurs, toi, tu étais confortablement installé à Poudlard, où tu jouais le caniche de Dumbledore !

\- Pas vraiment, la contredis-je calmement. Tu sais bien qu'il a refusé de me confier les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il avait l'air de penser que cela pourrait, disons, provoquer une rechute… m'inciter à reprendre mes anciennes habitudes.

\- C'était ça, ton sacrifice au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pas enseigner ta matière préférée ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas, tout ce temps, Rogue ? Tu continuais à espionner Dumbledore pour le compte d'un maître que tu croyais mort ?

Apparemment, Azkaban ne lui avait pas grillé tous les neurones. Elle était encore capable de suivre une conversation et un raisonnement plus ou moins décent.

\- Certainement pas, bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit très content que je n'aie jamais abandonné mon poste pendant seize ans, j'ai recueilli sur Dumbledore des informations que j'ai pu lui communiquer, un cadeau un peu plus utile pour saluer son retour que les interminables rappels des désagréments de la vie à Azkaban…

\- Mais tu es resté, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Oui, Bellatrix, je suis resté, soupirai-je. J'avais un travail confortable que je préférais à un séjour à Azkaban. Ils arrêtaient les Mangemorts, comme tu le sais. La protection de Dumbledore m'a épargné la prison, c'était très pratique et je m'en suis servi. Je le répète : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se plaint pas que je sois resté, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu me le reprocherais.

Je continuai à répondre à ses questions, agacé de plus en plus par son scepticisme et la hargne qu'elle me témoignait. Finalement, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à ajouter, que je lui eus rentré ses reproches au fond de la gorge, je pivotai vers Narcissa :

\- Tu étais venue me demander quelque chose, Narcissa ?

Ses yeux bleus se voilaient d'un désespoir que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Oui, Severus. Je… je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui m'adresser. Lucius est en prison et…

Deux larmes naquirent au coin de ses paupières. Sans la présence houleuse de Bellatrix, je me serais précipité pour les effacer.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a interdit d'en parler, souffla-t-elle, les yeux clos. Il veut que personne ne sache rien du plan. C'est… très secret. Mais…

\- S'il te l'a interdit, tu dois te taire. La parole du Seigneur des Ténèbres a force de loi.

Narcissa sursauta. Je tremblais de ce qui lui arriverait si jamais Bellatrix vendait la mèche.

\- Et voilà ! exulta-t-elle. Même Rogue te le dit. Si tu as reçu l'ordre de ne pas parler, tais-toi !

Je me levai vivement, regardant par la fenêtre dégoûtante. Une ombre, de l'autre côté de la rue, m'inquiéta. Je m'en chargerais dès que les deux sœurs déserteraient la pitoyable masure. Je décidai d'amorcer un pas plus avant dans les révélations de Narcissa, tablant sur mes années de pratique concernant les mensonges et les semi vérités.

\- Il se trouve que je connais ce plan. Je suis l'un des rares à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait révélé. Mais si je n'avais pas été dans le secret, Narcissa, tu te serais rendue coupable de haute trahison envers lui.

\- J'ai bien pensé que tu devais être au courant ! respira Narcissa. Il a tellement confiance en toi, Severus…

\- Tu connais le plan ? s'indigna l'épouse Lestrange. Tu le connais ?

Sa jalousie la rongeait tout entière. J'enfonçai joyeusement le poignard à l'intérieur de la blessure suintante de son orgueil :

\- Bien sûr. Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, Narcissa ? Si tu imagines que je vais pouvoir convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de changer d'avis, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre espoir.

\- Severus, supplia-t-elle, les larmes baignant son visage de porcelaine jusqu'à l'insoutenable. Mon fils… mon fils unique…

Drago ! Qu'avait donc inventé l'esprit malade de mon maître pour punir les Malefoy de la déconvenue de Lucius au Département des Mystères ?

\- Drago devrait être fier, déclara Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accorde un grand honneur. Et je dois reconnaître que Drago n'a pas cherché à se dérober à son devoir, il semble content d'avoir cette chance de faire ses preuves, il est enthousiasmé par cette perspective…

La voix de Narcissa, étranglée par des sanglots, faisait écho à mes pensées :

\- Parce qu'il n'a que seize ans et ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi mon fils ? C'est trop dangereux ! Il s'agit d'une vengeance pour punir l'erreur de Lucius, je le sais !

Je me détournai de ces traits pâles et déchirés.

\- C'est bien pour cela qu'il a choisi Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Pour punir Lucius ?

\- Si Drago réussit, il sera honoré plus que tout autre.

\- Mais il ne réussira pas ! gémit Narcissa. Comment y parviendrait-il alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même…

Tandis que Bellatrix s'étouffait dans sa rage, je comprenais enfin la mission suicide dont se chargeait naïvement l'adolescent : le meurtre de Dumbledore. Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'en avait plus reparlé : il avait trouvé un autre bourreau pour exécuter son plan.

\- Je voulais simplement dire… que personne n'a encore réussi… Severus… s'il te plait… tu es, tu as toujours été le professeur préféré de Drago… tu es un vieil ami de Lucius… tu es aussi le conseiller préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui en qui il a le plus confiance… voudrais-tu lui parler, le convaincre ?

Oh, Narcissa ! Crois-tu donc encore le Maître capable de miséricorde ? L'innocence de la déesse de mon enfance me touchait. Mais que pouvais-je faire pour soulager sa peine ? Le terrible Lord ne m'écoutait pas plus qu'un autre et je tenais à conserver la confiance qu'il me témoignait. Je lui avais affirmé que les larmes de Narcissa ne me touchaient plus, que ma faiblesse n'existait plus.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se laissera pas convaincre et je ne suis pas assez bête pour essayer, assurai-je. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre Lucius. Lucius devait diriger les opérations. Il s'est fait prendre, avec beaucoup d'autres, et en plus, sans parvenir à récupérer la prophétie. Oui, Narcissa, c'est vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, très en colère, même.

\- Alors, je ne me trompe pas, il a choisi Drago par vengeance ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Il ne veut pas qu'il réussisse, il veut qu'il soit tué dans sa tentative !

Je restai muet face à cette constatation. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Graver la Marque dans la peau tendre ne suffisait pas à punir Lucius. Sacrifier l'adolescent était tellement plus cruel et douloureux.

Tétanisé, je vis Narcissa tituber vers moi et s'accrocher à ma robe. Elle paraissait sans force, vidée de son courage que j'admirais quelques semaines plus tôt. Aucune fierté n'animait son œil noyé de pleurs.

\- Tu pourrais t'en charger toi-même. Tu pourrais le faire à la place de Drago, Severus. Toi, tu réussirais, c'est certain, et il te récompenserait bien plus que n'importe qui d'entre nous…

J'emprisonnai ses poignets délicats, la forçant à me lâcher. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre qu'elle me réclamait cela. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Je préférai ruser :

\- Je crois qu'en définitive, il a l'intention de me confier la tâche. Mais il est décidé à ce que Drago essaie d'abord. Tu comprends, dans l'hypothèse peu probable où Drago y parviendrait, je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard pour y jouer mon rôle d'espion, ce qui serait toujours utile.

\- En d'autres termes, cela lui est égal si Drago se fait tuer !

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très en colère, répétai-je. Il n'a pas pu entendre la prophétie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Narcissa, qu'il ne pardonne pas facilement.

Elle chuta, sans force. Impuissant, je contemplais ce petit corps déserté de sa raison de vivre.

\- Mon fils unique… mon fils unique…

Sa douleur de mère me poignardait impitoyablement.

\- Tu devrais être fière ! intervint Bellatrix, me ramenant à la réalité. Si j'avais des fils, je serais heureuse de les mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me secouai et j'obligeai Narcissa à se rasseoir dans le canapé.

\- Ca suffit, maintenant, Narcissa, bois ça et écoute-moi.

Je la contraignis à avaler une gorgée de vin que je lui tendais. Elle en renversa une bonne partie sur sa robe mais ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Il me serait peut-être possible… d'aider Drago.

Du moins, je tenterais de lui venir en aide, de l'empêcher d'accomplir sa funeste mission. Et lui permettre de vivre. Merlin ! Un enfant de seize ans ne devrait jamais avoir une telle horreur plaquée contre les épaules.

\- Severus… Oh, Severus… tu veux bien l'aider ? Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?

\- Je peux essayer.

Pour elle, pour la lumière qu'elle m'avait un jour apporté, je donnerais tout. Même mon âme. Narcissa tomba à genoux devant moi, embrassant mes mains qu'elle emprisonnait de ses doigts gelés. Ses lèvres étaient humides de ses larmes. Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre, exiger plus.

\- Si tu es là pour le protéger… Severus, tu me le jures ? Es-tu prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable ?

Me jugeait-elle donc de si peu de foi ? Mon cœur sombra.

\- Le Serment Inviolable ?

Derrière moi, Bellatrix ricana.

\- Tu entends, Narcissa ? Oh, il va essayer, j'en suis sûre… Des paroles vides, comme toujours, sa façon habituelle de se défiler quand il faut agir… Mais sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr !

Mon regard plongé dans celui de Narcissa, je tentais de lui dire. De lui avouer que pour elle, pour ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant, grâce à elle, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je serrai brièvement ses mains abandonnées.

\- Certainement, Narcissa, je ferai le Serment Inviolable, chuchotai-je. Peut-être ta sœur consentira-t-elle à être notre Enchaîneur ?

Je m'agenouillai face à cette mère perdue, déboussolée. Nos deux paumes droites s'embrassèrent, prêtes à accomplir un sortilège de Magie Noire, pour sauver son trésor. L'unique pour lequel elle offrirait sa vie.

\- Tu auras besoin de ta baguette, Bellatrix. Et il faudra que tu t'approches un peu.

Je sentis l'extrémité de la baguette de Bella posée sur nos deux mains jointes. Narcissa murmura :

\- Severus, t'engages-tu à veiller sur mon fils Drago lorsqu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui.

Une flamme mince, incandescente, s'enroula autour de nos mains.

\- Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger du danger ?

\- Oui.

Un deuxième filament rejoignit le premier.

\- Et si cela était nécessaire… s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir…, t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Drago ?

Je tressaillis devant cette troisième requête. En acceptant, je scellais mon destin et celui de Dumbledore. Pourtant, je m'étais engagé. Je mourrais pour l'enfant. Puisqu'il en était ainsi.

\- Oui.

La troisième lame rougeâtre s'entrelaça aux autres et nous unit, serpent enflammé et définitif.

Lorsque le sort fut accompli, Narcissa se jeta dans mes bras, ses lèvres chuchotant des remerciements incohérents. Son souffle se perdait contre mon oreille, au creux de mon cou. Il dansait sur ma joue. Je l'enlaçai brièvement avant de l'éloigner de moi. Néanmoins, ses yeux parlaient encore, scrutant les miens, gravés d'une ombre vide. Ils me détaillaient de leur reconnaissance béate. Je me relevai finalement, les jambes pas très assurées. J'allais mourir. Et je n'avais même pas peur. Je ne ressentais aucune crainte. Juste un étrange sentiment de paix.

* * *

N/A : Je n'aime pas l'image que les films projettent de Narcissa. Elle me parait tellement dure et impitoyable. Je l'ai toujours vue comme une mère, bouleversée par le destin que les erreurs de son mari impose à son fils. Pour moi, c'est une guerrière fragile, une mère prête à tout pour sauver son enfant. Elle est le "pendant" sombre de Lily. Et que ce personnage, qui évolue dans la noirceur, soit aussi aimante qu'une autre mère qui est adorée pour son sacrifice, me fait justement apprécier Narcissa.


	15. Remboursements

**Chapitre 14**

 **Remboursement**

* * *

« Qu'il fait partie de moi ».

* * *

Je refermai méthodiquement la porte délabrée, sans émotion apparente. Les deux sœurs Black - les deux illustres héritières qui avaient suivi le chemin tracé par leur famille - venaient de quitter l'Impasse du Tisseur, emportant avec elles une bonne part de ce qui restait de mon âme. Narcissa comprenait-elle le sacrifice qu'elle avait obtenu de moi ? J'en doutais autant que Bellatrix se méfiait de mon allégeance.

Ma main félonne s'empara du verre que je remplis complètement. Je bus d'un coup la bouteille millésimée proposée aux aristocrates mendiantes de mon aide.

A travers le brouillard inondant ma conscience, je percevais les bruits de pas émis par Pettigrow. Bientôt, il pointerait son museau écoeurant pour exiger des explications que sa condition de rongeur infâme ne lui permettait guère.

Je fus tenté de balancer le récipient vide contre le mur dégoûtant de la salle à manger mais je retins mon geste infantile. Il ne résoudrait pas la frustration accumulée.

La décision de prévenir Dumbledore me titilla un bref instant mais je la repoussai fermement. Sa confiance en moi s'émiettait depuis les cours d'Occlumencie avortés et ajouter une telle faute à la longue liste de mes péchés me desservirait d'autant plus que je venais de lier mon destin à Narcissa, par un sortilège de Magie Noire.

\- Que voulaient-elles ? couina Queudver.

Je plissai des paupières, conscient de l'image sans grâce que je renvoyais, au point de ressembler à une grimace moribonde. Le rat tressaillit face à ma laideur.

\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a guère trouvé utile de te prévenir concernant ses décisions, pourquoi le devrais-je ?

C'était une question de pure rhétorique : je n'attendais aucune réponse. Mon œil se perdit au cœur de l'immensité de la nuit étoilée et je me souvins de cette ombre qui guettait, de l'autre côté de la rue. Quel personnage suicidaire osait franchir la frontière de la rivière immonde garnissant l'entrée de mon quartier corrompu ?

* * *

Je déposai les fioles choisies sur le comptoir, attendant que l'apothicaire me totalise les achats effectués. Ce n'était certes pas la boutique la plus rutilante du Chemin de Traverse et encore moins la plus recommandable. Néanmoins, c'était celle qui m'approvisionnait le mieux en ingrédients - pas toujours légaux.

\- Professeur Rogue, me salua le marchand, son air torve lui comprimant le visage.

Je lui rendis sa salutation d'un mouvement sec de la tête. L'homme me mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il analysait mes faits et gestes pour les rapporter à quelque maître inconnu. Tendant les gallions réclamés, je m'emparai du sac lourdement chargé, avant de quitter la minuscule boutique obscure.

Mon regard fit le tour de la rue, conscient qu'à cette heure-ci, un samedi, j'avais toutes les chances de rencontrer par hasard Noreen. Je me dirigeai directement chez Fortarôme où elle avait l'habitude de se reposer, après une matinée d'emplettes. Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis plus de deux ans mais, ce jour-là, je ressentais le besoin de lui parler. Elle allait payer sa dette, aujourd'hui.

L'attente me parut interminable avant que sa silhouette un peu ronde ne franchisse le seuil du commerce. Je me redressai et son visage souriant se tendit. Elle ne pensait pas que je serais ici, ni que je m'approcherais d'elle.

\- Severus ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que veux-tu ?

\- Nous devons parler. Voudrais-tu bien t'asseoir à ma table ?

Je lui désignai la petite alcôve que j'occupais juste avant son arrivée. Elle se rembrunit davantage.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui.

Il était inutile de mentir ou de tergiverser. Je ne le désirais de toute façon pas. J'étais venu ici dans un unique but. Elle devrait m'écouter, jusqu'au bout.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

Je haussai les épaules avec indifférence. Quelques minutes suffiraient amplement. Avant, à chaque vacance scolaire, je la rencontrais plusieurs fois. Mais dès que je m'étais éloigné, sans un mot, sans une explication, de Siobhan, elle n'avait plus cherché à entrer en contact avec moi. Elle avait choisi son camp et je ne lui en voulais pas. Se ranger à mes côtés relevait de la stupidité. Et Noreen Carmin était une Serdaigle. Pas une Gryffondor.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? proposai-je.

\- Un café.

Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses yeux noirs se plissèrent, dubitatifs. Elle se posait des questions. Elle n'ignorait pas que j'avais un jour été accusé d'être un Mangemort, lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'elle ait prêté foi ou non à ces racontars, elle ne pouvait les oublier, d'autant plus que le Lord Noir était revenu à la vie, désormais. Quelles pensées s'agitaient donc derrière son front lisse ? Je m'abstins de plonger dans ses émotions : je n'étais pas en sa compagnie pour cela.

\- Je te croyais mort, ironisa-t-elle sans clémence. Apparemment, tu as oublié de donner de tes nouvelles.

Je serrai les mâchoires, m'interdisant de répondre à sa basse provocation. Je méritais ses reproches. Fouillant dans l'une des poches de ma cape, j'extirpai une minuscule clef que je lui tendis.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- La clef de mon coffre-fort, à Gringotts. J'aimerais te la confier, pendant quelques temps.

\- C'est une blague ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

Elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'emparer de l'objet que je lui désignais, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de répugnant.

\- Tu as une dette envers moi, Noreen. Je veux que tu prennes cette clef. Et que tu la remettes à Siobhan, le moment venu.

\- A Siobhan ? Le moment venu ? Mais que me chantes-tu là, Rogue ?

Je me renfonçai contre le dossier de ma chaise, les bras croisés. J'avais déposé la clef sur la table. Elle brillait entre nous deux, témoin d'une conversation surnaturelle. Je me détournai, pour poser ma pupille de suie à l'extérieur, où une brume perpétuelle engloutissait les venelles tortueuses du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Pourquoi ne la lui donnes-tu pas toi-même ? A quoi rime cette farce ? insista Noreen.

\- Je ne peux pas, chuchotai-je. Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je réclame juste un remboursement, Noreen.

Elle se rapprocha de mon visage, essayant de déceler la moindre émotion sur mes traits indéchiffrables.

\- De quel moment parles-tu ?

\- Tu… tu le sauras, balbutiai-je, contenant à grande peine la maîtrise de mes nerfs.

La honte me tordait les entrailles. Même après tout ce temps, je me laissais submerger.

\- Explique-moi, exigea-t-elle. Tu le dois à Siobhan.

\- Je ne lui dois rien, sifflai-je. Je ne dois rien à personne.

Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur la table, en colère face à ses insinuations. Elle ne savait pas, elle, les sacrifices que je faisais, chaque jour, pour que le « Bien » triomphe. Non, elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais abandonné de plein gré, un soir, quand mon terrible maître s'était relevé d'entre les morts.

\- Alors, pourquoi lui lègues-tu ton argent ? Comme si tu allais mourir demain.

\- Pas demain, croquai-je, la voix rauque. Je ne suis pas très riche, de toute façon. Mais je n'ai plus de famille. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse prétendre à… à ça. Lui donneras-tu, quand viendra le jour ?

Noreen s'empara de la petite clef et la serra férocement au creux de sa paume. Le regard rivé contre son poing, elle murmura, à regret, presque :

\- On dirait que tu prépares ta mort, Severus. Que Merlin me pardonne mais j'accomplirai ce que tu réclames de moi.

\- Merci.

Elle se releva et disparut sans un mot. Oui, elle avait raison : je préparais ma mort. Sans regret.

* * *

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'ancienne salle à manger de Sirius Black, je ne m'attendais pas à y dénicher la carcasse morose, au visage chiffonné et grisâtre, de Remus Lupin.

\- Que fais-tu là ? sifflai-je.

Le loup-garou sursauta : il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. Son œil terne pivota vers moi sans réelle émotion. Il s'éteignait. Cette pensée peu charitable dessina un sourire sarcastique sur ma figure abjecte.

\- S… Severus, souffla-t-il.

Il était faible. Il l'avait toujours été. Hissant très haut l'oriflamme de l'amitié, persuadé que l'abnégation et l'amour ouvraient les portes d'un paradis illusoire. Enfant, déjà, il se complaisait dans sa situation de victime en souffrances, contre qui le monde conspirait. Autant je haïssais Potter et Black, autant je le méprisais. Il était trop facile à briser. Mon père l'aurait détruit d'un simple claquement de doigts ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres le soumettrait sans difficulté à l'Imperium. Je ne comprendrais jamais les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore s'encombrait de cet hybride dépourvu de combativité.

\- Je… je suis là pour la réunion.

Ma grimace sardonique s'élargit devant son accablement. Puisque Black était mort - un Maraudeur de moins - il me servirait d'exutoire.

\- En quoi peuvent-elles bien t'intéresser ? Tu n'es guère utile à l'Ordre, ce me semble.

Lupin rougit. En colère ? Humilié ?

Ma seconde de triomphe fut malheureusement interrompue par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

\- Installons-nous en attendant les autres, proposa la revêche Minerva, aux petits soins pour le directeur de Poudlard.

Sans doute n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort : le teint de mon supérieur était blême et sa main droite, définitivement morte, me narguait de sa noirceur. J'avais tout tenté pour endiguer le maléfice. En vain.

\- Severus, appela fermement le vieillard en sursis. Nous devons parler.

Il venait de réfuter la proposition de Minerva sans cérémonie et nous quittâmes tous deux la pièce, pour un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. J'optai pour la bibliothèque au contenu douteux. Lorsque mon regard eut répertorié chaque objet, chaque livre, je demandai, à bout de patience :

\- Vous désiriez me parler, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Il acquiesça, désignant l'un des divans miteux qui garnissaient la salle. Je m'assis tout au bord, relativement impatient de connaître les raisons de cet entretien. Lui-même prit place à côté de moi, son profil dur et illisible me tenant compagnie.

\- Mondingus Fletcher m'a informé d'une nouvelle surprenante.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné. Qu'avais-je à voir avec ce lamentable personnage ?

\- Il a vu les deux sœurs Black vous rendre visite, il y a quelques nuits.

\- Vous me faites espionner ? m'étranglai-je, suffoqué.

\- A vrai dire, Mondingus s'est accordé certaines libertés… Mais la question n'est pas là.

Au contraire ! Dumbledore avait-il donc si peu confiance en moi ? Le sentiment de solitude m'enveloppa, au point de m'étouffer. Je serrai les points de rage, muet.

\- Que faisaient Narcissa et Bellatrix Black chez vous, Severus ?

Parfois, le vieux sorcier tergiversait pendant des heures avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Aujourd'hui, il se jeta à l'eau, sans attendre.

\- Me réclamer un service, marmonnai-je, sur la défensive.

\- Lequel ?

Aucune concession, ce soir. Je m'humectai les lèvres, la gorge asséchée.

\- Drago doit… réaliser une mission périlleuse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une initiation avant…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Néanmoins, il était aisé de la continuer… Avant de devenir un Mangemort.

Le visage conserva son immobilité de granit :

\- Précisez.

\- Il… il doit vous tuer. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

La révélation ne parut même pas l'émouvoir. J'admirai son stoïcisme.

\- Et quel est votre rôle dans cette sordide histoire, Severus ?

\- Narcissa pense que Drago n'y parviendra pas seul.

\- Vous avez donc promis de lui prêter main forte lors de cette tâche, ma foi bien inutile puisque mes jours sont comptés.

Je fermai les paupières, la tête enterrée entre mes mains. Le plus dur restait à avouer.

\- Je me suis enchaîné à Narcissa par un Serment Inviolable.

\- Severus…

Je perçus l'incrédulité à travers le murmure. Aucune accusation, pas l'ombre d'un reproche. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais. La honte m'agrippa avec encore plus de force. J'essayai de me relever, sans succès. Pourtant, je l'avais ressenti, ce sentiment de bien-être, ce moment inédit de paix.

\- Je… je ne vous tuerai pas, chuchotai-je, la mine implorante.

Je le regardais, maintenant. Mes yeux de mort le suppliaient. J'avais besoin de sa confiance. Tout de suite ! Il devait me croire, m'offrir ce luxe. Ma vie pour la sienne.

\- Si.

Une syllabe qui me glaça. J'haletai, tandis que ma respiration se bloquait au fond de ma gorge. Je me hissai sur mes pieds, pour tituber jusqu'à la vieille cheminée délabrée. Dumbledore m'y rejoignit et me contraignit à le fixer dans les yeux. Ses orbes clairs brûlaient ma conscience de damné.

\- Q… quoi ? croassai-je finalement.

\- Je vais mourir. Bientôt. Vous non.

Il employait des phrases courtes, pour que je les imprime facilement. Il réalisait sûrement à quel point mon cerveau se refusait de fonctionner. A quel point il réfutait le moindre discours cohérent.

\- Non.

Je tentai de le repousser, dépouillé de mes forces.

\- Vous le ferez, Severus. Vous. Pas Drago. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Jamais, grondai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger.

Je m'accrochais à ce ridicule lambeau d'espoir. A cette certitude pitoyable. Je restais maître de mes actes. De l'autre côté du battant clos, je perçus des bruits de pas impatients. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient leur leader.

\- Laisserez-vous un enfant emprunter le chemin de l'enfer, Severus ? Laisserez-vous Drago, le fils de Narcissa, perdre son âme en tuant un vieillard déjà condamné ?

Ses doigts, tels les serres d'un oiseau de proie, emprisonnaient mon poignet maigre. J'étais à sa merci. Et ses paroles, cruelles et implacables, me poinçonnaient le restant de cœur que je possédais.

\- Je vous en prie, adjurai-je. Je ne peux pas… Pas ça.

Il avait gagné, bien sûr. Il le savait. Mais il voulait me l'entendre dire. Il réclamait une promesse. Je la lui fournis, dans un souffle inaudible. Vaincu. Vidé. Brisé.

\- Vous me condamnez, accusai-je néanmoins.

\- Mais je vous sauverai.

Mon rire de dément se perdit dans sa barbe blanche quand il me serra brièvement au creux de ses bras. Je frissonnai face à sa clémence si douloureuse.

* * *

Petit éclaircissement : Siobhan et Noreen sont des personnages invités lors des précédents tomes que j'avais écrits par rapport à cette histoire. Noreen est une contemporaine de Severus lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard ; Siobhan est une élève lorsqu'il était un tout jeune professeur et pour qui il a eu un faible quand elle est devenue laborantine et amie avec Noreen. Cette dernière avait contracté une dette envers Rogue quand ils étaient adolescents et Severus lui demande de la rembourser aujourd'hui et de léguer ce qu'il possède à Siobhan, abandonnée sans un mot ni explication le soir où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu d'entre les morts.


	16. Le Maître de DCFM

**Chapitre 15**

 **Le Maître de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

* * *

« Oui. La joie. Celle que je n'avais jamais connue ».

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où j'étouffai que je pris conscience que je retenais mon souffle, trop stupéfait pour respirer. En face de moi, Dumbledore camoufla un sourire amusé derrière sa barbe immaculée.

\- Un peu de thé, Severus ? s'enquit-il, une once d'ironie dardant à travers sa voix aimable. Il est encore chaud.

\- Non, soufflai-je, faisant abstraction des bonnes manières.

Je détestais que l'on se paie ma tête. Même venant du directeur de Poudlard, j'exécrais ce comportement.

\- Si vous me faites marcher…, menaçai-je.

\- Ceci est la stricte vérité, interrompit le vieillard, en gobant un bonbon qui avait eu l'audace de traîner sur son bureau.

\- Je risquerais d'exécuter ma mission plus vite que prévu, continuai-je, sourd à ses mots rassurants.

\- Dois-je signer avec mon sang votre contrat de travail, pour vous assurer de ma sincérité ?

La tentation de répondre par l'affirmative me titilla brièvement la langue.

\- Je suppose que votre parole sera suffisante, grondai-je.

\- A la bonne heure ! s'extasia-t-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi le corps professoral.

Je reniflai, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'exaspération.

\- Auriez-vous perdu la mémoire en même temps que l'usage de votre main ? raillai-je.

\- Malheureusement non, se désola-t-il, toute trace d'amusement désertant ses rides.

La culpabilité me mortifia. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me fustigeant de ma maladresse et de ma cruauté.

Dumbledore me tapota amicalement le bras et je me crispai. Je ne méritais pas sa sollicitude.

\- Vous me faites donc confiance ? chuchotai-je, indécis.

\- Au point de vous confier ma mort, Severus. Maintenant, vous devriez partir pour aménager votre nouvelle salle de classe. Je ne voudrais pas que les élèves soient déçus en y entrant pour la première fois : vous avez une réputation à préserver.

Je me relevai, tandis qu'il s'emparait de la Gazette des Sorciers. Je quittai silencieusement la pièce circulaire, la proposition de Dumbledore trottant dans ma tête avec une frénésie insoutenable. Plus d'une décennie que j'attendais cet instant, ce moment. Ma consécration ! J'allais enfin enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une grimace satisfaite apparut sur mon visage ingrat et, l'espace d'une seconde d'insouciance, je savourai mon bonheur. Il serait éphémère mais quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'y étais habitué, dépendant.

La tête de Potter quand il apprendrait la nouvelle !

* * *

Je reculais prudemment des babines dégoulinantes d'affection de Crockdur quand un Patronus en forme de loup s'invita par la fenêtre entrouverte. L'apparition ouvrit la gueule et la voix empressée, aigue, de Tonks emplit la pièce :

\- Hagrid, je suis avec Harry devant les grilles de Poudlard. Peux-tu venir nous ouvrir ?

Potter… C'était plus fort que lui ! Il devait toujours se faire remarquer. Il serait bien agréable de le cueillir moi-même à l'entrée, juste pour l'humilier un tout petit peu. Le gamin me détestait déjà tellement…

\- Eh bien, une bonne chose que ton lourdaud de maître ne soit pas là, confiai-je au molosse.

Je quittai la cabane, une lanterne accrochée à la main. Le trajet me permit d'imaginer mille brimades à déverser sur ce héros de pacotille. Arrivé à quelques mètres des silhouettes silencieuses, je savourai l'horreur peinte sur le visage du gamin. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à moi.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricanai-je, en désenchantant le cadenas et les chaînes qui barraient l'entrée du château. C'est gentil à vous de venir nous voir, Potter. Dommage que vous jugiez les robes de l'école indignes de votre élégance naturelle.

Le Gryffondor blêmit de rage, avant de devenir très rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je n'avais pas mes…

\- Inutile d'attendre, Nymphadora, interrompis-je le morveux. Potter est tout à fait en… heu… sécurité entre mes mains.

L'hésitation n'était même pas indispensable pour que la méfiance de la métamorphomage à mon égard se dévoile.

\- C'était à Hagrid que j'avais envoyé le message.

\- Hagrid était en retard au festin de début d'année, précisai-je, évitant ainsi une fausse accusation de meurtre de la part de l'impétueuse Auror. Tout comme Potter, maintenant. C'est donc moi qui l'ai reçu.

Je me déplaçai légèrement, pour que le détestable garçon puisse entrer, avant de continuer la « discussion » :

\- Au fait, j'ai été très intéressé par votre nouveau Patronus.

Je refermai les grilles, laissant le temps à mes propos d'atteindre la jeune femme. Une jalousie traîtresse me contraignit à ajouter :

\- Je crois que l'ancien vous réussissait beaucoup mieux. Le nouveau paraît un peu faible.

Je me détournai, fermement décidé à regagner le château et à ne pas m'attarder sur les causes du fiel que je venais d'injecter. Pourquoi ce sombre crétin de Lupin méritait-il plus que moi une autre chance de bonheur ?

\- Je pense que je vais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre retard, dis-je. Et, voyons… encore vingt pour votre accoutrement de Moldu. Je crois qu'aucune maison n'a eu un nombre négatif de points si tôt dans le trimestre - nous n'en sommes même pas au dessert -. Il se peut que vous ayez établi un record, Potter.

Me défouler sur le fils de James Potter me faisait toujours un bien fou. C'était comme prendre une revanche à titre posthume.

\- J'imagine que vous aviez l'intention de faire une entrée remarquée ? ironisai-je. Et comme il n'y avait pas de voiture volante disponible, vous avez pensé que surgir dans la Grande Salle en plein milieu du festin aurait un effet spectaculaire.

Je muselai ma déception devant son manque de réaction. Pourtant, je le sentais fulminer à côté de moi.

En pénétrant enfin dans le château, je pivotai vers le garçon, mordant :

\- Pas de cape. Vous traverserez la salle en marchant normalement pour que tout le monde puisse vous voir, ce qui était votre intention, j'en suis sûr.

Le dos raidi d'indignation, Harry Potter traversa la salle, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Comme son ignoble père, il était persuadé d'être au-dessus des lois.

Je m'installai à ma place, patientant aussi calmement que possible. Non loin de moi se trouvait Horace Slughorn, mon ancien directeur de maison. Ce choix de Dumbledore me laissa perplexe. Qu'avait-il besoin de faire appel à cet énergumène dont le talent limité n'atteignait guère ma propre cheville ? Je me demandai brièvement si le vieux fou ne cherchait pas une façon de me contraindre à regretter l'abandon de mon poste de Maître des Potions…

Je brûlais littéralement d'impatience quand Dumbledore se décida enfin à entamer son traditionnel discours de début d'année. Les rires imbéciles des élèves s'éteignirent brusquement. Cette fois, Dolorès Ombrage ne viendrait pas interrompre le laïus bien huilé du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme écoeurant.

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il désirait nous serrer tous entre ses bras ouverts. Mais les chuchotements des élèves le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sans effacer son sourire, il dissimula sa main noircie - morte - et expliqua :

\- Rien d'inquiétant. A présent… je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la Magie vous attend…

J'abandonnai l'écoute de ces phrases dénuées d'intérêt, ces mots creux, vides de sens. Les murmures incrédules répétant « potions » m'expulsèrent du demi-sommeil dans lequel je sombrais. Mon moment de gloire approchait.

\- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre : la plupart des morveux ressemblaient à des géants lobotomisés Potter s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Jubilatoire. Un pur instant de bonheur sans nuage. Dumbledore attendit que le brouhaha provoqué par son annonce se calme pour entamer la partie centrale de son allocution.

\- Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.

J'accompagnai les gosses dans leur tressaillement horrifié à l'évocation du terrible nom.

\- Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants.

Je le soupçonnai fortement de me mettre en garde contre quelque manquement à mes devoirs envers lui.

\- … en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.

Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur Drago, dont les pensées s'éloignaient de la protection de ses condisciples. Je le voyais. Il se noyait dans l'océan putride qui s'était refermé sur moi, vingt ans plus tôt. Comment le protéger d'une telle noirceur ? Le poids de ma mission me comprima la poitrine, au point de m'étouffer. Je m'attardai, seul dans la Grande Salle que je désertais habituellement si vite.

* * *

adenoide : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Pour essayer de démêler un peu tes nombreux questionnements : j'ai écrit le début de cette histoire AVANT la parution du tome 7 et j'ai choisi de ne pas le respecter, lorsqu'il a été publié. Parce que je n'ai pas reconnu le personnage de Severus Rogue que j'aimais tant. Les horcruxes, dans ma fanfiction, sont créés à l'aide d'une potion et d'un sortilège : Rogue a aidé Voldemort à réaliser cette abjection... et il n'ose pas révéler à Dumbledore sa véritable participation dans la création de cette immortalité. Narcisse est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup : je ne la vois pas divorcer de Lucius parce que je suis persuadée qu'elle l'aime et qu'il est difficile de voir les erreurs de ceux que l'on aime.

* * *

N/A : Maintenant, on entre vraiment dans l'histoire telle que je la vois et sans doute plus telle que JKR l'a écrite. J'espère que vous pardonnerez à l'auteur amateur que je suis d'avoir pris tant de libertés concernant l'œuvre magistrale de Rowling.


	17. Le cadeau du Maître

**Chapitre 16**

 **Le cadeau du Maître**

* * *

« Il me comblait au-delà de tout ».

* * *

J'étais un homme intelligent. Je l'avais toujours été. Enfant, ma mère me complimentait de la rapidité avec laquelle j'assimilais chaque information. Oui, j'étais un homme intelligent. Pourtant, malgré cette prédisposition aussi plaisante qu'utile, j'avais souvent fait les mauvais choix. Plus qu'à mon tour, je m'étais fourvoyé, entraîné vers des forces que je ne maîtrisais pas. Un jour, j'avais emprunté la voie cruelle et insatiable qui menait au cœur de l'enfer et, aujourd'hui encore, tandis que je tentais de m'en extirper, des ronces me retenaient et m'entraînaient. Il serait si simple de me laisser à nouveau engloutir, enfin délesté du poids de ma conscience et libéré de toutes mes autres servitudes. Quel réconfort douillet pour ce lambeau d'âme, cet amas souffreteux qui m'enlisait dans une perpétuelle agonie.

Magie Noire.

Son nom lui-même me collait si bien à la peau, me représentait avec tant de force. Je n'étais pas un valeureux guerrier de la lumière, étincelant à travers sa bravoure et ses nobles sentiments. Non, je n'égalerais jamais l'abnégation de Dumbledore ou la ténacité inflexible de McGonagall. Je ne le désirais guère de toute façon. Je restais une ombre malfaisante et nuisible, un monstre caché derrière le masque hideux d'un enseignant dérisoire.

Oh, Merlin ! Que cette Magie-là me fascinait.

\- Elle me consume.

Le filet de voix qui s'échappa de ma gorge se cristallisa au bord de mes lèvres traîtresses.

Dumbledore se rendait-il seulement compte de la tentation abjecte dans laquelle il me plongeait ? Voyait-il le gouffre s'ouvrant devant moi, les bras tendus, en une invite langoureuse ?

Je m'interdis d'y plonger. Je m'interdis même d'effleurer les pages jaunies de ce grimoire ancestral emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Il ne restait qu'elle autour de moi. Son unique parfum m'enivrait les sens et me contraignait à baisser les armes. Elle seule m'était fidèle. Amante instable et dangereuse. Eternelle et indestructible.

La dompter, la maîtriser. L'utiliser à loisir. Sans me brûler les ailes. Elle m'aiderait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la défiance de Dumbledore. Elle détruirait mes cauchemars.

Mes doigts caressèrent le cuir usé du livre noir. Ils s'y attardèrent, dévoilant chaque aspérité de la couverture. Ma respiration se bloqua au fond de ma gorge. Je me noyais, enlisé à l'intérieur de sables mouvants.

Mes paupières se fermèrent tandis que j'expirais ce souffle-là. Celui qui me détachait de la raison.

Deux coups, brefs, impérieux, me contraignirent à faire demi-tour. Ma main se délogea honteusement du bouquin et mon regard se fixa sur le battant salvateur.

\- Entrez.

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte n'avait guère attendu mon invite pour s'introduire dans la pièce. La silhouette longiligne de Dumbledore réchauffa l'atmosphère aussi sûrement qu'un feu de cheminée.

\- Je ne vous… dérange pas, Severus ?

Les lunettes en demi-lune s'attardèrent un instant sur le titre de l'ouvrage qui trônait. La barbe blanche tressaillit. Le commentaire fusa si vite qu'il me prit par surprise :

\- Se replonger dans ses premiers vices a quelque chose de terriblement malsain, mon ami.

Je grinçai des dents. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'oubliait pas. J'étais si jeune le jour où j'avais posé les yeux pour la première fois sur le grimoire. Il en avait aspiré presque toute ma consistance. Je ne devais mon salut qu'à la promptitude de la bibliothécaire, lorsqu'elle m'avait retrouvé étendu au cœur de la Réserve, à demi-mort.

Le directeur s'installa posément devant moi, la mine sévère et inquiète.

\- Je ne mérite pas votre confiance, avouai-je finalement, vaincu par son examen minutieux.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Auriez-vous mis du poison dans ma tarte au citron ?

Je détestais cette façon qu'il avait de tourner en dérision les situations les plus noires.

\- Je rêvais de ce poste, continuai-je. Depuis toujours. Mais suis-je à la hauteur ? Je me sens incapable de résister à… ça !

D'un doigt tremblant, je désignai le livre tentateur, condensé de mes années d'errances.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, frissonnant et trempé de sueur ? Que vous le vouliez ou non, Severus, vous êtes désormais un homme de Bien. Si votre âme vous dit le contraire, sachez que vos actes parlent en votre faveur.

\- Mes actes ?! reniflai-je, mordant. Dans moins d'un an, je vous tuerai.

\- La lumière se nourrit de ténèbres.

Je gardai le silence, décidé à ne pas l'encourager dans ses délires philosophiques. Je ne croyais pas en ses théories idéalistes. J'avais même cessé de croire en une illusoire rédemption.

\- Avez-vous parlé à Drago Malefoy ? questionna le directeur, attisant une autre brèche.

\- Il m'évite. Sans doute persuadé que je suis responsable de l'emprisonnement de son maudit géniteur.

L'aigreur de ma réponse m'étonna. Le garçon m'avait toujours encensé, ce qui rendait cet éloignement inquiétant et déstabilisant.

\- Vous devez gagner - ou regagner - sa confiance.

L'ordre ne me surprit qu'à moitié. Et j'y décelai autre chose qu'un simple souci altruiste envers le jeune Serpentard. Dumbledore manœuvrait ses pions avec l'habilité d'un maître des échecs. Il nous plaçait, les uns après les autres, patiemment, dans le but que nous jouions chacun notre rôle, même après sa mort.

\- Je vais vous laisser travailler.

Sans précipitation, le vieillard condamné se releva, le verre de ses lunettes dissimulant ses orbes clairs et indéchiffrables. Je ne le retins guère, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour me fuir. Le directeur ne soutenait mon regard qu'avec difficulté et je le soupçonnais de me haïr pour les choix que j'avais faits, sans lui en parler au préalable. Croyait-il que je lui échappais à ce point ? Non ! Il me témoignait sa confiance, sincèrement. A tort, certainement.

D'un geste rageur, je jetai le grimoire de Magie Noire contre le mur humide et froid de mon bureau.

* * *

La Forêt Interdite n'avait jamais semblé aussi hostile et lugubre que le soir où j'y pénétrai, frigorifié par l'air glacé s'infiltrant à travers les plis de ma cape. Pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère lourde de menaces chuchotées, je ne craignais guère les dangers qui se dissimulaient entre les arbres millénaires. Ces démons-là ne méritaient pas un tressaillement inquiet de ma part. Ils n'égaleraient plus le degré de cruauté sanguinaire atteint par mon maître. Lui, il me terrifiait. Et cette horreur était justifiée. Il était capable des pires atrocités, des abjections les plus basses. En revenant à la vie, lui à qui j'avais offert l'éternité, il avait gagné en monstruosité et en folie.

Cette nuit, je rejoignais le diable. A nouveau.

Dès que j'eus franchi les limites de la protection anti-transplanage, je frôlai la Marque des Ténèbres ornant mon bras d'infamie et j'apparus auprès du Lord Noir.

\- Votre venue me comble d'aise, mon très cher serviteur.

Rapidement, je m'inclinai, désireux de prouver mon humilité et ma soumission. Un claquement de langue approbateur me fit relever la tête. Je retins mon souffle en constatant que j'étais seul avec mon maître. Ni Mangemort ni serpent. Pourquoi donc réclamait-il ma présence avec tant d'insistance ?

\- Votre bon vouloir, Mon Seigneur, répliquai-je.

\- Pourquoi cette ombre dans votre regard, enfant ? Auriez-vous des actes ou des pensées à vous reprocher ?

Lui mentir ouvertement serait du suicide.

\- Chaque geste et chaque parole que mon rôle d'espion me contraint à réaliser, mon Seigneur, murmurai-je.

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un funambule dépourvu de filet et cette idée baignait mon dos de sueurs froides.

\- Approchez, Severus.

L'injonction me délogea de la relative sécurité que je conservais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, au fond d'un fauteuil grenat. La même couleur que celui de Dumbledore. Un rire grêle, absurde, s'échappa de la gorge immaculée du Lord. Il se releva, reculant, tout en me dévisageant de son œil pourpre où une flamme mortelle dansait.

\- Quel effet cela fait-il de prendre la place du directeur de Poudlard ?

\- Mon Seigneur ? interrogeai-je, dubitatif.

La présence froide et blanche se rapprocha, ses robes sombres frottant doucement contre le carrelage. Les doigts maigres s'emparèrent de mon menton, forçant mon regard à plonger au cœur de celui du maître de mon âme.

\- Répondez, Severus Rogue. Quel effet cela fait-il de prendre la place du directeur de Poudlard ?

\- Je… l'ignore, maître.

\- Réfléchissez en ce cas. Ne vous ai-je pas accepté auprès de moi pour votre intelligence, Severus Rogue ?

Je déglutis difficilement, les ongles cruels toujours enfoncés dans ma chair. Il voyait la peur. Il la sentait. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de fouiller mes souvenirs ou mes émotions.

\- Je vous suis fidèle, Mon Seigneur.

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posé, gronda la voix aigue.

\- Si vous désirez me voir installé au poste de Dumbledore, j'obéirai à votre décision, Mon Seigneur.

Les doigts devinrent plus caressants. Je respirai plus librement.

\- Voyez-vous, Severus, j'ai confié à Drago Malefoy le soin de nous débarrasser du vieillard encombrant. Mais je doute qu'il soit capable de mener à bien cette mission. Pas sans une aide précieuse. La vôtre.

Le Lord Sombre s'éloigna sensiblement, sa pupille d'écarlate couvant le vide, rêveusement. Patient, je le laissai dévoiler les rouages de son plan : je connaissais les réactions imprévisibles qui se manifestaient quand on essayait d'en apprendre davantage, en questionnant le terrible maître.

\- Oui, vous allez l'aider. Je le sais.

\- Votre bon plaisir, me soumis-je.

\- Menteur, siffla-t-il, sa colère percutant mes tempes au point de me faire geindre de douleur.

Si je n'avais pas été installé au fond de ce fauteuil, je me serais écroulé. Les mains invisibles triturèrent mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce. Je suppliai, en silence et en râles souffreteux. Le sifflement de satisfaction mit fin au supplice.

\- Etes-vous stupide au point de me croire naïf, Rogue ?

Je redressai le visage, une migraine allumant des lumières aveuglantes devant mes yeux.

\- Je sais.

Mon arrêt de mort dans ces deux mots. Simplement deux mots.

\- Q… quoi ?

\- En l'aidant dans sa tâche, vous espérez sans doute me complaire, Severus.

A travers les brumes de mon supplice, je perçus enfin le détail qui me manquait pour comprendre le fil ténu de la discussion.

\- Je suis votre serviteur, continuai-je, cette fois soulagé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait tout du Serment Inviolable me liant à Narcissa.

\- Je le serai à jamais, maître. Mon Seigneur.

\- Tuez Albus Dumbledore, enfant. Tuez-le et vous deviendrez le directeur de Poudlard. Je vous offre l'unique lieu que je sauvegarderai de la destruction.

\- Et Drago ? eussé-je l'audace de réclamer.

\- Qu'importe ce gamin sans cervelle. Son père mérite de le voir mort.

Je baissai les paupières, refusant de comprendre les implications de ces paroles fielleuses.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me concédait un cadeau que je rêvais de détenir depuis des années. Je n'avais qu'une petite chose à accomplir pour l'atteindre. Et ce minuscule acte, Dumbledore lui-même m'ordonnait de l'exécuter. Pour un temps, je serais un maître, moi aussi.

Le maître de mon destin.

Et je sauverais Drago, l'enfant de Narcissa. Parce qu'alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me refuserait rien.

* * *

adenoide : Justement, ce que j'aime en Severus, c'est ce côté ni blanc ni noir. Je trouve qu'il est un "pont" admirable entre la noirceur de Voldemort et le côté preux chevalier d'Harry. Il est la génération de transition, celui qui permet justement cet avènement d'un personnage suffisamment bon pour détruire le mal à sa source. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ces trois personnages sont des sang-mêlés, ils se complètent. Enfin, c'est mon avis. C'est toujours ainsi que j'ai vu Rogue. Et c'est ainsi que j'aime l'écrire : un être profondément mesquin, mais qui a aussi connu et provoqué l'enfer, pour en revenir, pas blanc mais plus aussi noir qu'il ne l'était.


	18. Le dernier Noël

**Chapitre 17**

 **Le dernier Noël**

* * *

« Non ! Oui, peut-être… ».

* * *

Au moment où j'aperçus Rusard tirant Drago par l'oreille, je compris fugacement que les ennuis se précisaient de plus en plus devant moi. Le garçon paraissait en colère, mécontent. Un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Je ne le surveillais pas assez. Je ne m'en occupais pas suffisamment. La promesse faite à Narcissa ressemblait furieusement à une farce grotesque. Je détestais ce sentiment d'impuissance, ce sentiment que je ressentais vingt ans - trente ans auparavant. Que penserait-elle de moi, la si fragile Narcissa, lorsque je me consumerais, parjure face à un Serment Inviolable dont je ne mesurais les enjeux que trop tard ?

\- … le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il ait jamais connu.

Je regardai Drago, surpris du ton obséquieux de ses paroles. Généralement, c'était à moi qu'il réservait ses vaines flatteries. Mais depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, j'étais l'ennemi, celui dont il fallait se méfier, celui qui tentait de le déstabiliser devant le maître de nos âmes. Moi ! Moi qui l'avais protégé ! Moi qui le protégeais encore, malgré lui ! Moi qui offrais ma vie pour lui !

\- J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago.

Et tenter de te ramener à la raison, petit prétentieux arrogant !

\- Allons, Severus, hoqueta Slughorn, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…

L'intervention me hérissa tout entier et je crachai, à la limite de l'aridité :

\- Je suis directeur de sa Maison et je jugerai du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve. Suivez-moi, Drago.

L'adolescent ne se permit aucune remarque de rébellion et il s'accrocha à mes talons, l'œil morose et la lèvre amère.

\- Où allons-nous ? questionna-t-il, sans une once de respect au fond de la voix.

Je choisis une porte au hasard, lui intimant l'ordre d'entrer à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. D'un geste machinal, j'allumai les bougies suspendues au plafond.

\- L'attaque de cette Gryffondor était maladroite et enfantine, Drago.

Je chargeai directement le vif du sujet, sachant qu'il ne me témoignait plus aucune confiance. Et les minutes qui me séparaient de son explosion se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Je le vis serrer les poings de haine. Sous ses yeux, des cernes terribles se dessinaient. Sous son expression s'intercalait le visage de sa mère. Ce visage qui, un jour, m'avait avoué sa terreur face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi fou que cruel.

\- Cette idiote s'est fourré dans les ennuis toute seule, maugréa-t-il, odieux dans sa façon de parler.

Comprenait-il réellement les enjeux de l'acte au cœur duquel il jouait ? Savait-il ce qu'il risquait s'il butait lors de sa représentation finale ? Sans doute ignorait-il les véritables motivations du Lord Sombre, s'estimant tout simplement l'heureux élu d'une mission suicide. Un kamikaze aux allures d'ange de la mort. Un enfant incapable de discerner le bien du Mal. Un gosse qu'on avait gavé de fadaises sur la supériorité du Sang.

\- Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé…

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?

Ses pupilles flamboyaient. De rage. Et de fièvre. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus dormi une nuit complète, sans se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar, en sueur et haletant ?

\- J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé.

\- Qui me soupçonne ? répliqua-t-il, dément. Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien, OK ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai !

Un an plus tôt, j'aurais ri au nez de celui me disant que ce gamin me répondrait avec cette effronterie, cette haine. Il me refusait l'accès à ses pensées, à ses souvenirs. Il me traitait comme un moins que rien. J'abandonnai, vaincu de cette ténacité mortelle.

\- Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumencie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

\- Je n'essaie pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez.

L'attaque me cloua sur place, insecte épinglé par l'œil du chasseur. Je ne méritais pas cette défiance chargée de rancune. Je m'étais coupé en dix pour lui, j'avais fait le Serment Inviolable. Bella l'avait magnifiquement bien manipulé, cet instant, distillant son antipathie et sa jalousie à mon égard avec un brio inégalé.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…

\- Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! ironisa le Serpentard. Signalez-moi à Dumbledore !

S'il manquait de réussite dans ses plans bancals, il ne déméritait guère dans le but qu'il s'était fixé : approcher Dumbledore d'assez près pour lui régler son compte. Et le vieillard s'affaiblissait si rapidement qu'il serait simple d'en venir à bout.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, soufflai-je.

\- Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau !

Toujours cette même intransigeance.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, dis-je, la voix plus basse qu'un murmure, j'essaie de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Drago…

Si cet argument ne fonctionnait pas, devrais-je abdiquer ? Le laisser mener à lui seul sa croisade contre la liberté ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !

\- Quel est ce plan ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

\- Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…

Je donnais l'impression de mendier son attention.

\- Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul !

\- Vous l'étiez, ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous seconder. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre…

\- J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue ! persifla-t-il.

Je savais bien que ces deux abrutis l'aidaient dans ses actions et les mettre « au frais » se révélait payant, en fin de compte.

\- Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention, cette année, de décrocher leur BUSE en Défense contre les forces du Mal, il faudra qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'in…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? m'interrompit-il. La Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les forces du Mal…

Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer ! Parce que cette Magie nous détruisait, bien après y avoir succombé et tenté d'y échapper.

\- C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Drago ! Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rôdant la nuit dans les couloirs et en vous laissant surprendre. Si, par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

\- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, se défendit le fils de Lucius. J'en ai d'autres de mon côté, et qui sont beaucoup mieux !

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !

Chère Bella, tu dois être fière du résultat de ton travail. Tu as magnifiquement dilué ta paranoïa chez ton neveu. Tu l'as tourné à ton avantage. Un digne petit soldat qui se sacrifiera pour ce maître que tu idolâtres tant.

\- Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…

C'était la mauvaise tactique, je m'en rendis compte dès que le visage de porcelaine se durcit au point de devenir laid. Sans un mot, Drago pivota sur lui-même et disparut à grands pas, balançant la porte contre le mur de pierre.

Je le laissai fuir, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour le rappeler. J'échouais, malgré tout.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Une pluie glacée, venue du Nord. De l'eau gelée, dépourvue de douceur. En cette veillée de Noël, l'absence de neige semblait condamner la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Pourtant, je paraissais être le seul à déplorer cette défection des cristaux immaculés et cotonneux. J'étais le seul à m'en soucier. Peut-être parce que j'étais le seul à connaître l'issue d'un combat perdu d'avance. Les autres ne savaient pas. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui se jouerait bientôt, sans leur accord, sans leur présence. J'allais détruire l'Espoir. L'émietter au point de le rendre invisible. Je deviendrais l'assassin, le monstre qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter Azkaban, celui qui ne méritait ni le pardon qu'on lui avait un jour accordé ni une ultime chance de rédemption.

D'un geste rageur, j'éloignai les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage ingrat. Elles s'insinuaient au bord de mes yeux, traîtresses décidées à se camoufler en larmes froides. Je ne pleurais pas.

La porte que je guettais à travers les branches décharnées et fantomatiques des arbres s'ouvrit en grand. A contre-jour, dans l'encadrement de bois, une silhouette menue à la tignasse ébouriffée et indomptable s'avança vers l'extérieur. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme lui tenant le bras, comme s'il lui appartenait.

Face à ce tableau, je me crispai de colère et de haine. Le poison de la jalousie s'insinua à l'intérieur de mes veines et contamina ma raison.

Je n'avais pas le droit. Non, je ne possédais aucun droit de regard sur les activités de la jeune femme que j'espionnais sans honte.

Silence, absence, mensonge. C'était ce qui me séparait d'elle. Durant trois années et demie.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de rompre ma promesse d'avec Dumbledore. Et moi-même. Il était si facile, si simple de franchir les quelques mètres me séparant de mon unique chance de salut, de mon dernier bastion de réconfort.

Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas à quel point ce serait difficile de partir, sans me retourner. De m'éloigner, sans un mot. Et tandis que mon monde, celui auquel je m'étais accroché depuis le retour de mon maître, s'écroulait, je ne rêvais que de cet apaisement-là.

Lui parler, juste une fois. La toucher, juste une fois. L'aimer. Une fois, une unique fois.

Mes paupières abdiquèrent et je voilai ma vue. Je ne méritais pas cette consolation.

Je transplanai à l'Impasse du Tisseur, là où mes rêves s'étaient brisés, à l'aube de ma vie de maudit.

Oh, Noël ! Si détestable Noël !


	19. Dans l'oeil du cyclone

**Chapitre 18**

 **Dans l'œil du cyclone**

* * *

« Rien. Il m'a juste écouté ».

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me retrouvais seul à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pettigrow était appelé à quelque noble tâche confiée par mon terrible maître. Je ne resterais guère très longtemps dans la bâtisse misérable, pressé de regagner Poudlard, malgré les vacances de Noël. Pas que j'y serais plus entouré. Mais, au moins, la solitude ne me brûlerait plus avec la même intensité.

Je sursautai violemment, au moment où le son bref, sec, caractéristique d'une visite se faisait entendre de l'autre côté du battant. Qui donc s'invitait ici, alors que nul ne savait que je m'y trouvais ?

Méfiant, je n'ouvris qu'un interstice suffisant pour croiser l'iris pâle de Narcissa Malefoy, dans le noir de la rue.

\- Je peux entrer ? souffla-t-elle, aussi désespérée que durant l'été.

Cette fois, elle n'était pas accompagnée de sa démente sœur. Je lui accordai vivement ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du salon miteux et pivota vers moi.

\- Je… je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de te trouver ici, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se tordait les mains d'angoisse. D'un geste étudié, j'allumai un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Un sourire se fraya un chemin douloureux sur le visage pâle.

\- Le rat est avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Il… il n'y a personne ?

\- Non.

J'étais patient. Elle me dévoilerait bien assez tôt les raisons de sa venue. Lentement, elle quitta la chaleur molletonnée de sa cape hivernale qu'elle déposa au-dessus du fauteuil. Quelques flocons de neige s'attardaient entre ses cils, fondant petit à petit. Elle s'approcha de moi, gracieuse, comme toujours.

\- Comment va Drago ? réclama-t-elle. Il ne m'envoie aucune nouvelle.

Difficile de lui avouer que le garçon commençait à s'égarer à travers le désespoir engendré par sa mission suicide. Je me mordis les lèvres, à la recherche d'un mensonge cohérent.

\- Ne dis rien, supplia-t-elle alors. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Et sa silhouette menue me percuta, quémandant un réconfort que je ne pouvais lui fournir. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte, en vain. Ses bras graciles m'enserraient avec une fermeté insoupçonnée. Je tressaillis face à cette intransigeance.

\- Narcissa, chuchotai-je.

\- J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom, murmura-t-elle, contre mon cœur.

Celui-ci battait la chamade. Impossible qu'elle ne le perçoive pas à travers ma robe de sorcier.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Severus.

« Ne me fais pas cela, Narcissa », suppliai-je silencieusement. Mes mains, commandées par une force invisible, s'enterrèrent dans ses cheveux d'or. Mes doigts s'y emmêlèrent avec la même facilité qu'à l'intérieur de ceux de Siobhan. Je fermai les paupières, incontrôlable. Ma détresse, en cet instant, équivalait à la sienne. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ce soir. Je n'étais pas assez noble pour la repousser comme mon lambeau de conscience me l'ordonnait.

\- J'ai si peur, confessa-t-elle. Tellement peur.

Je connaissais cette terreur qui la paralysait. Elle m'avait aussi détruit, auparavant. Elle me hantait encore, parfois. Aucune potion ne parvenait à la museler, à la réduire au silence.

La figure livide se leva vers moi et mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Furieusement. Sans concession. Sans douceur. Narcissa répondit à mon baiser avec la même apprêté. Qu'étions-nous d'autre que deux naufragés en recherche de rive déserte ?

Le hoquet épouvanté de Narcissa me déstabilisa et elle en profita pour s'échapper de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se frotta les lèvres avec consternation et douleur. Je vis une goutte écarlate rouler à travers son poing serré.

\- Je suis mariée, balbutia-t-elle, complètement déboussolée. Nous ne pouvons pas.

Non, nous n'en avions pas le droit. Elle parce qu'elle était liée à Lucius moi parce que mon âme se déchirait pour une autre.

\- Je suis désolé, soufflai-je, aussi égaré qu'elle.

Narcissa Black était une déesse. Une fleur rare et précieuse que mon regard n'effleurait qu'avec déférence et admiration. Je ne représentais rien de plus qu'un insecte misérable et rampant face à la grâce de sa beauté.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, au point de me faire mal. Je sentis le sang inonder ma bouche et son goût métallique me remit les idées en place.

\- Tu devrais partir. Et ne plus jamais revenir. Tout est déjà si difficile, Narcissa. Si compliqué.

\- Pardonne-moi, Severus. Pardonne-moi.

Cette fois, elle s'écroula contre le sol crasseux. Je n'esquissai pas un geste pour la rattraper. Elle chuta. Devant moi. A cause de moi. Que je fusse incapable de calmer sa peine ne m'étonnait guère. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir d'effacer les larmes et la souffrance.

C'est d'elle-même qu'elle masqua ses pleurs c'est d'elle-même qu'elle se releva c'est d'elle-même qu'elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. C'est d'elle-même qu'elle disparut de ma vie.

Je ne la retins pas.

Elle sombrait, elle aussi. Désormais, enfoncé au cœur de mes propres ténèbres, quel acte parviendrais-je à accomplir pour la hisser vers la lumière ? Drago était damné. Irrémédiablement. Elle suivait le chemin que son enfant avait emprunté, malgré lui, marquée au même titre que tous les autres. Et moi, moi le maudit, je m'enlisais, à jamais. Je perdais. A trop jouer, à trop mystifier, je me dépossédais de ce reste d'âme, celui-là que je chérissais tant, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était trop tard, maintenant. Pour vivre. Pour mourir. Ne restait que l'abjecte survie. Encore une fois.

* * *

Le noir me collait à la peau, avec la même intensité qu'il drapait la Forêt Interdite de son obscurité. Cette nuit, je ne quittais pas les appartements glacés de Poudlard pour me glisser auprès de mon maître. Non, si je m'aventurais entre les branches fantomatiques des arbres millénaires, ce n'était que pour surprendre Dumbledore, à un moment où il se croyait seul et donc, déchargé de ses remparts mentaux.

\- Que faites-vous là, mon ami ? questionna le vieillard, dès qu'il aperçut ma silhouette, toute proche de lui.

\- Nous devons parler, réclamai-je.

Ma voix était plus froide et sèche que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- Et une visite dans mon bureau n'aurait guère fait l'affaire, je suppose ?

La réplique manquait cruellement de mordant. Je haussai les épaules mais je doutais qu'il puisse me voir à travers les ténèbres.

\- Vous avez raison, souffla-t-il. Nous devons parler…

\- A vous l'honneur, persifflai-je, les mains enfoncées au fond des poches de ma cape.

Le soupir qui s'échappa de la barbe blanche ressemblait à la dernière expiration d'un mourant. Je frissonnai.

\- Qui sont les Serpentard travaillant pour Lord Voldemort ?

Le nom ainsi évoqué me susurra des promesses cauchemardesques au creux de l'oreille. J'agrippai ma baguette magique, en un vain sentiment de sécurité. Nul ne parvenait à se barricader de la peur qu'injectait le diable par sa seule pensée.

\- Drago est le seul, mentis-je effrontément.

Je refusais de voir la Maison qui m'avait permis de vivre décemment plusieurs années comme le berceau des Mangemorts. Des enfants, des adolescents remarquables y suivaient leurs études. Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit d'insinuer que tous ses membres se pervertissaient dans des désirs de gloire sanglante. Le monde ne se divisait pas entre le noir et le blanc. Même lui, Gryffondor pur et dur, se devait de condamner un manichéisme trop simpliste qui classait les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre.

\- Où en est votre enquête, Severus ? insista le directeur, sans complaisance.

\- Elle est terminée, me butai-je. Drago est le seul.

Je répétai la phrase une fois supplémentaire, pour qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais décidé à ne pas en dévoiler plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous échapper, n'est-ce pas, mon ami ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

Je me déchaînai face à cette accusation à demi voilée.

\- Vous pensez que tout va de soi, que tout est facile. Mais moi, moi, je n'ai peut-être plus envie de le faire. Peut-être que j'ai le droit de vivre, moi aussi. C'est trop. Vous m'en demandez trop !

Je sentis plus que je ne vis l'onde de puissance qui parcourut le corps supplicié de Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne parviendrait pas à une telle force magique. Je reculai, titubant de peur et de stupéfaction.

\- Vous avez accepté, Severus. C'est comme ça.

\- N… non, croassai-je.

\- Combien de dettes avez-vous contractées durant votre vie, Severus Rogue ? Je vous permets de rembourser l'une d'elles, sans vous déposséder de vos secrets honteux. Ayez la courtoisie de tenir vos engagements.

L'attaque me pétrifia et je suffoquai. Cette cruauté m'anéantit, au point de me rendre muet. La douleur en devint physique et je ployai les genoux, au bord d'un abîme de souffrances et d'ignominies.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, lui opposai-je finalement, proche de l'évanouissement.

\- Prouvez-le ! Faites ce pour quoi vous êtes ici. Sauvez cet - ces - enfants. Sauvez l'âme de Drago, Severus.

La conclusion de sa phrase se perdit en un chuchotement à peine audible. Je murmurai, vaincu :

\- Et mon âme, Dumbledore, vous y pensez à mon âme ?

Sa main saine, celle qui vivait encore, se posa contre mon visage, m'obligeant à me redresser et à plonger mon regard endeuillé dans le sien, clair et insondable. Je devinais ses orbes bleus, à travers l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- S'il était en mon pouvoir de vous libérer, je le ferais, Severus. Mais il est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. J'ai besoin de vous. De vos péchés et de vos remords. Je vais mourir mais avant, je dois m'assurer que vous serez encore là, pour veiller sur Harry et les autres élèves. Je veux partir en paix, en sachant que Poudlard sera entre vos mains. Les vôtres. Pas celles de Lord Voldemort ou de tout autre Mangemort. M'offrirez-vous ce luxe, mon cher ami ?

La formulation de cette requête me contraignit à céder. Néanmoins, je m'interdis la faiblesse de reposer contre l'épaule maigre et fragile devant moi. Je me dégageai, blême et chargé d'un poids supplémentaire.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Dumbledore. Si c'est là votre désir.

Sans une œillade en arrière, je regagnai le parc menant à l'entrée du château, conscient que la minute d'accalmie que je venais de vivre dissimulait le début d'une tempête dont je serais l'un des instigateurs.


	20. Adieu, chers valeureux

**Chapitre 19**

 **Adieu, chers valeureux**

* * *

« Ma vengeance ».

* * *

Je les regardais tous. Les uns après les autres. Méthodiquement. Scrupuleusement. J'interceptais l'expression de leur visage, lorsqu'ils croisaient mon iris noire et insondable. Et je mémorisais, quelque part aux tréfonds de mes souvenirs, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'aventurait jamais. Je le voyais clairement : ils me faisaient confiance, ils croyaient en moi. Eux qui, quinze ans plus tôt, jugeaient le coupable gracié revenu d'Azkaban. C'était si loin, désormais.

Combien de temps restait-il maintenant que le sablier s'était retourné ?

Quelques heures. Quelques jours tout au plus.

Ils me détesteraient à nouveau, ces collègues que j'avais tant de fois raillés. Et lorsque je reviendrais à Poudlard, directeur par la volonté de mon Seigneur, quelle haine danserait dans leurs yeux ? Je serais seul, bien plus que je ne l'étais actuellement. Dumbledore me condamnait au silence et à la solitude, intransigeant vieillard à l'esprit retors. Personne ne savait. Nul n'avait le droit de connaître la vérité, l'abjecte mission qu'on me confiait, malgré moi. Aucun allié sur lequel me reposer, quand viendrait l'heure.

Alors, puérilement, je m'imprégnais de leur présence et de leur confiance. Un idiot au bord d'un abîme sans fin. Je tremblais. Et je me consumerais au moment de prononcer les terribles mots, ceux qui m'enchaîneraient davantage aux ténèbres. Minerva ne me pardonnerait jamais, même si par miracle mon allégeance envers Dumbledore était prouvée. Et Hagrid ? Ce bienveillant demi-géant qui vantait les mérites d'une seconde chance hypothéquée depuis si longtemps, que dirait-il en apprenant la monstruosité de mon geste ? Il n'était même pas là, calfeutré chez lui, à l'abri de ma propre vindicte émotionnelle.

\- Tout va bien, Severus ? questionna Flitwick.

J'abaissai mon regard vers lui, minuscule et timoré. Six mois auparavant, je lui aurais craché une réponse dépourvue de politesse.

\- L'année qui se termine est très particulière, soufflai-je. Je suppose que la fatigue accumulée se fait sentir plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le professeur d'Enchantements resta un instant interdit face à ma longue tirade à laquelle je ne l'avais pas habitué. Il se trémoussa sur son siège, relâcha la plume qu'il tenait à la main et se désintéressa du devoir qu'il corrigeait. Son long nez devint inquisiteur et il me fixa, sans gêne. La salle des enseignants se fit terriblement silencieuse et je crus un instant avoir prononcé une insulte épouvantable.

\- Oui, les évènements qui se sont enchaînés ont cruellement atteints nos nerfs, accorda Chourave en se mêlant à la conversation. Savez-vous que plusieurs de mes élèves ont eu des crises de panique ?

McGonagall s'immisça elle aussi parmi les directeurs de Maison et demanda aimablement des nouvelles d'Hannah Abbot. Je désertai leur centre d'intérêt et je quittai la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Qui étais-je donc pour compatir des douleurs d'enfants, alors que je me présentais trop précisément comme l'un des coupables de leurs malheurs.

Dans les couloirs, je faisais fuir les élèves qui avaient l'impudence de se trouver en travers de mon chemin, leur enlevant des points sans réel motif, juste pour le plaisir de récolter des œillades indignées et résignées à la fois. Dociles. Le couvre-feu sonnerait bientôt. Cette nuit, plus que toutes les autres, le personnel enseignant avait ordre de le faire respecter. Oui, ce soir, Dumbledore ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il s'était éclipsé, avec Harry Potter, à la recherche de je ne savais quel trésor, quelle réponse. Et les tableaux, habités par un étrange pressentiment inquiet, chuchotaient entre eux des conseils de sécurité. Même les fantômes se dissimulaient entre les coins sombres des murs.

Je passai ma route et je me ruai vers le parc de Poudlard, là où la maison du garde chasse se nichait, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'était pas très tard mais le ciel se colorait déjà de tons sombres. J'allumai le bout de ma baguette magique pour éviter de me prendre les pieds aux ronces qui garnissaient le sentier escarpé. Me briser un os ne faisait pas partie de mes projets immédiats.

Je frappai contre la lourde porte de chêne et je perçus de l'autre côté du battant les aboiements enthousiastes de Crockdur. Le molosse reconnaissait entre mille les personnes s'approchant de son maître.

\- Entrez ! invita la voix balourde du Gardien des Clefs. Ah, c'est vous, professeur Rogue !

Je m'avançai à l'intérieur de la bâtisse misérable aux plafonds démesurément hauts et, sans attendre la permission de Hagrid, je m'enfonçai dans l'un des fauteuils miteux. J'étais presque chez moi, ici.

\- Drôle de nuit, hein ? murmura-t-il, en me servant une tasse de thé fumante.

Je grimaçai. Je n'aimais toujours pas le goût du thé, particulièrement celui que mon collègue préparait. Je m'abstins néanmoins du moindre commentaire désobligeant. N'étais-je pas en train de faire mes adieux ? Inutile d'être désagréable en plus du reste.

\- Merci.

Le chien se coucha contre mes robes, les envahissant de poils poussiéreux. Je n'eus guère le cœur à l'en chasser. Je m'étais retrouvé de trop nombreuses fois en ce lieu pour jouer les rabat-joies, maintenant que la fin se rapprochait, inexorable. Ce soir ? Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Je frissonnai malgré moi et ce froid qui courut le long de mes veines avait la texture de la mort elle-même.

\- Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, après mes sept années d'étude, murmurai-je, incertain de mes paroles, j'étais persuadé que je m'avançais vers une gloire assurée et méritée. Je croyais que je deviendrais quelqu'un de respecté et de puissant.

Pour une fois, Hagrid gardait le silence, sans doute curieux de connaître les raisons de ma présence et de mes confessions.

\- J'avais tort, avouai-je en un souffle agonisant.

\- Vous êtes un professeur respecté, contredit-il doucement.

Un bref éclat de rire délogea Crockdur de sa place et il se cacha sous la table. Je serrai les poings autour du bol à moitié vide.

\- Non. Je suis juste craint. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Après tout, ce ne sont que des gamins stupides… Mais cette gloire. Cette puissance que je rêvais d'atteindre. Quelles atrocités m'a-t-elle contraint à réaliser ?! J'ai tué et torturé, pour elle. Et pour quel résultat ?

Je n'espérais aucune réplique et Hagrid se garda bien de m'en fournir. Je continuai ma diatribe, obnubilé par ce discours pathétique que je déversais avec hargne.

\- Savez-vous qui a été ma première victime dans cette recherche avide ? Ma mère. Elle est morte le jour où je suis revenu de Poudlard, fort de mes réussites lors des ASPIC's. Je l'ai poussée contre la table, cette si chétive créature. Elle s'est vidée de son sang, sans que je lève le moindre doigt pour lui porter secours.

Je noyais mon regard dans le reste de breuvage, honteux de mes faiblesses et terrifié à l'idée de croiser l'expression horrifiée du demi-géant.

Tout d'un coup, je la revoyais, cette douce Maman, fragile et désespérée. Si maigre et chiffonnée. Vieillie avant l'heure, la peau toute parcheminée de malheurs. Elle ressemblait à une poupée brisée, à la merci d'un propriétaire violent et négligent. Elle avait tellement peur de Père, de moi. Lui pour ses coups et ses cris. Moi pour ma colère de damné, cette rage à peine contenue derrière une soumission de façade. Qui donc lui avait voué une destinée aussi endeuillée de drames et de souffrances ?

\- Et c'est à moi que Dumbledore accorde une seconde chance. Alors que je suis le meurtrier de ma propre mère. Celle qui m'a mis au monde, dans les larmes et le sang. Dites-moi, Hagrid, qui suis-je pour mériter un tel privilège ?

\- Un repenti, répondit le visage hirsute, sans hésitation. Dumbledore a raison de t'accorder sa confiance et son pardon. Ne doute jamais de cela.

\- Si vous saviez les ignominies que je lui cache, aujourd'hui encore. Non, il ignore à quel point je suis acteur dans l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne sait. Je reste un monstre. Un monstre dépourvu d'honnêteté.

\- Un monstre qui sacrifie bien plus que nous tous réunis. Grâce à ton abnégation, combien de vies sont-elles sauvées ?

Je me redressai, titubant. Je ne méritais aucune clémence. Il devrait me crucifier, me lacérer de sa haine.

\- Pourquoi me défendre ? Je n'ai aucune excuse, Hagrid.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, me précipitant à l'extérieur, regagnant mon bureau où je me terrais, misérable vermine à l'âme bafouée.

* * *

Un bruit inquiet se répercuta contre le battant de la porte de mon bureau et la voix pointue de Flitwick réclama la permission d'entrer. Je la lui accordai rapidement. Il transpirait le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionnai-je, devinant lugubrement la réponse.

\- Les Mangemorts…, balbutia mon collègue. Ils sont ici. Ils sont à Poudlard. Vous devez nous aider, Severus. Vous seul…

Son ton montait vers les aigus de l'hystérie. Bien que duelliste excellent, le sorcier manquait de cran dans les combats et il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir face à l'armada surentraînée du Lord Noir. Je ne réfléchis qu'un quart de seconde avant de le stupefixer. Sans attendre, je me ruai à l'extérieur, tombant sur les silhouettes inquiètes et curieuses de Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger. J'inventai un mensonge plus ou moins cohérent pour me débarrasser d'elles, avant de continuer ma course.

C'était donc ce soir. Ce soir que mon destin se scellait. Ce soir que je retournerais définitivement au cœur de l'enfer. Mes entrailles se tordirent tandis que je passais entre les corps inanimés et ensanglantés. Je croisai McGonagall qui se battait comme un lion, les traits blêmes surmontés de deux tâches écarlates. Son chignon n'avait jamais paru aussi défait. La jeune Ginny Weasley lui donnait une aide précieuse, visant avec justesse et clarté. Elle se lançait dans la mêlée avec une détermination forçant l'admiration. Elle était loin, la fillette apeurée et choquée qui s'était glissée à l'intérieur de mes appartements, désensorcelée de l'influence démoniaque de Tom Jedusor et pourtant toujours fascinée et gorgée par cette magie terrifiante qu'elle avait effleurée, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ressemblait à Lily Evans, en moins niais. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avaient-ils remarquée, s'étaient-ils intéressés à sa présence ? Je vis l'un de mes compagnons de galère lui jeter un sortilège qu'elle évita sans peine. Je poursuivis ma course. Mon unique objectif était désormais la tour, là où la Marque des Ténèbres, la terrible marque, flottait, insidieuse et destructrice.

J'empoignai ma baguette d'ébène, celle qui contenait la larme de phénix, celle qui me servait à tuer. L'autre, la baguette en bois d'olivier, reposait en sécurité au fond de l'une des poches de ma cape. Elle était trop pure, trop douce pour connaître les affres de la bataille qui se jouait en ce moment à l'école de sorcellerie. A Poudlard, là où les enfants devaient être en sécurité.

Oh, Drago ! Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

Je forçai la barrière magique que les Mangemorts avaient érigée, dans l'espoir d'empêcher toute intrusion extérieure et j'engloutis quatre à quatre les marches menant au sommet de la tour.


	21. Le Temps des Assassins

**Chapitre 20**

 **Le temps des Assassins**

* * *

« Pas de la colère. De la haine ».

* * *

Dès que je poussai la porte menant au sommet de la tour, je devinai qu'il me faudrait agir vite. Je m'accrochais à ma baguette comme à une planche de salut et je balayai la pièce des yeux. Je m'attardai brièvement sur Drago, pâle et tremblant, visiblement incapable de prononcer la formule qui condamnerait Dumbledore. Il n'était donc pas entièrement perdu.

De très loin, j'entendis la voix d'Amycus me dire que l'adolescent ne parviendrait pas à réaliser sa mission. Mais ce qui me dégagea de ma léthargie, ce qui me contraignit à avancer, ce fut le murmure à peine audible s'échappant de la gorge du directeur de Poudlard :

\- Severus…

Je repoussai violemment Drago pour être seul face au vieil homme. Il paraissait sans force, son corps crispé d'une agonie nouvelle. D'où venait-il ? Et où se trouvait Harry Potter ? Il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son rôle de mentor, ignorant que d'autres auraient pu l'aider dans ses nombreuses explorations. Qu'avait-il été chercher en-dehors du château, ce soir ? Quel trésor méritait la mise à nu de Poudlard, la vulnérabilité d'une centaine d'étudiants ?

Horcruxe.

Diable hideux et grimaçant sortant de sa boîte, le mot me sauta au visage.

Voilà ce que Dumbledore s'amusait à chasser, la nuit, en compagnie d'un adolescent à peine capable de moucher son nez tout seul. C'était vers moi qu'il aurait dû se tourner, confier ses tourments et ses aspirations. Le Survivant ne lui serait d'aucun secours dans cette quête désespérée. Mais moi, moi, j'étais l'instigateur de l'immortalité de mon Maître. C'était grâce à moi qu'il se parait d'invulnérabilité. Et c'était donc à moi de réparer cette faute, cette ignominie. Néanmoins, il ne me permettait pas de me racheter, d'accomplir des actes nobles pour sa Cause. Non, à moi, on confiait le sale boulot, celui qui me condamnerait à la géhenne, celui qui me précipiterait au fond des abysses. L'héroïsme, il le réservait à son petit protégé. A Harry Potter.

\- Severus… S'il vous plait…

Il ne m'aimait pas. Il se servait de moi.

Fort de cette affirmation, je levai ma baguette magique, la pointant vers lui.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le corps du directeur de Poudlard reçut de plein fouet le sortilège de mort et il fut précipité par-dessus les créneaux de la tour, basculant dans le vide. Je m'interdis de me pencher, moi aussi, dans ce gouffre qui venait d'emporter la seule personne m'ayant témoigné un semblant de confiance et je m'écriai :

\- Vite, filons d'ici.

J'empoignai Drago par la peau du cou pour l'obliger à déserter son immobilité de granit. Je courais, si vite que la mort elle-même n'aurait pu me rattraper. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : éloigner Drago le plus possible de la bataille. J'ignorai comment je parvins à conduire le Serpentard aux portes de Poudlard mais je fus arrêté dans ma course folle par le hurlement étranglé de Potter :

\- Stupefix !

Le maléfice ne me rata que de quelques pouces. Je pivotai vers l'adolescent, tout en criant au fils de Narcissa :

\- Courez, Drago !

Le garçon qui avait survécu leva sa baguette vers moi, la haine incendiant ses yeux verts et il prononça :

\- Endol…

Il était trop lent. Malgré les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il avait suivis, il était incapable de jeter un sort sans le formuler à voix haute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouerait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris essoufflée.

\- Endol…, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Je repoussai le sortilège sans difficulté et je ricanai :

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Potter ! Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité.

Et surtout - surtout - il n'en avait pas le droit. Le Doloris, seuls les monstres l'utilisaient. Lui, lui le Sauveur, l'Elu, ne possédait pas un puits de haine aussi profond que moi.

\- Incarc…

Trop simple.

\- Battez-vous ! hurla le gamin, gorgé de frustration. Battez-vous, espèce de lâche…

\- Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? me déchainai-je. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ?

\- Stupe…

\- Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter !

J'ordonnai au Mangemort qui malmenait Hagrid de me suivre et de quitter l'enceinte du château. Le carnage n'avait que trop duré. Mais cet imbécile eut l'idée lumineuse de s'attaquer à ce prétentieux de Potter, lui infligeant l'Endoloris.

\- Non ! crachai-je. Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !

Déchargez donc Poudlard de votre présence monstrueuse. Je m'attardai un instant pour m'assurer que le Gryffondor s'en sortirait sans trop de dommage. Il se redressa, chancelant, à moitié ivre de douleur et crachota :

\- Sectum…

Le sortilège qui avait failli coûter la vie à Drago, si je n'étais pas parvenu à interrompre l'hémorragie. Le sortilège que j'avais inventé, alors que je n'avais même pas seize ans et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne régentait pas ma vie. Potter se servait de ces sorts comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Mais il ne parviendrait pas à me blesser ni à les apprivoiser.

\- Non, Potter !

Cette fois, je lui lançai un sort qui le balança contre le sol et je vis sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts. Je me rapprochai, la haine incendiant à nouveau mes entrailles. Il tentait de me détruire, moi qui avais par trois fois sauvé sa misérable carcasse de gosse pourri. Encensé pour quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait guère avoir réalisé, il ne méritait pas cette gloire et cette adoration. Tant de personnes se sacrifiaient en son nom, dans le but de lui faciliter la tâche et il ne remerciait pas, ne se retournait pas vers ces figures de l'ombre, ces visages effacés.

\- Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés - moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez… Non !

Je l'empêchai de se ruer vers sa baguette en la projetant un peu plus loin.

\- Alors, tuez-moi, haleta-t-il.

Il me tentait, l'inconscient.

\- Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche…

\- NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE !

Je hurlais comme un dément. Non, pas un lâche ! N'avais-je pas prouvé mille fois ma force, mon courage ? Il ne savait pas, lui, ce que j'avais sacrifié sur l'autel de l'abnégation et du repentir. Non, il ne savait pas ce que je souffrais, chaque jour ; ce que j'endurais, chaque nuit. Les cauchemars ne me quittaient jamais tout à fait, même quand le soleil se levait. La réalité se calquait aux rêves, aussi terrifiante que les songes que je fuyais à travers des drogues et des somnifères. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il suffisait d'endosser son masque de parfait petit Mangemort et de s'installer parmi les autres fidèles ? Il n'y connaissait rien, il ignorait totalement ce qui marquait ma vie de damné, aurore après aurore. Et ce qu'il me reprochait, là tout de suite, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il m'avait fallu de courage et de haine pour l'exécuter. J'avais tué mon père, cette nuit.

Je ne muselai guère ma rage au moment où ma baguette fendait l'air, un sortilège cuisant effleurant la joue de Potter. J'aurais sans doute continué à le maudire si un hippogriffe ne s'était interposé entre lui et moi. Je chancelai, avant de prendre la fuite.

* * *

Je transplanai auprès de mon Maître dès que j'en eus l'occasion, à la sortie du parc de Poudlard. Le sifflement de Nagini me frôla l'oreille au moment où je me matérialisais, agenouillé en une posture de soumission sans égale.

\- Voici donc l'homme qui a vaincu Dumbledore, ironisa la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quelques pouces de moi.

Je relevai la tête, croisant son iris d'écarlate. Il souriait de sa bouche sans lèvre. Il paraissait content. Mon regard foula à nouveau le sol. Je n'étais pas certain de mes barrières émotionnelles pour le laisser fouiller tout à loisir à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

\- Mais dites-moi, Severus, maintenant que votre jeu est dévoilé, comment comptez-vous devenir le directeur de Poudlard ?

Il savait déjà. Un autre Mangemort s'était fait un plaisir de lui relater mon altercation avec Harry Potter. Je serrai les poings d'une rage difficilement contenue.

\- Je… l'ignore, Mon Seigneur.

\- Encore un serviteur démasqué, chuchota-t-il, empoisonné. Imbécile !

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Pourtant, la punition me prit par surprise et, lorsqu'elle se termina, je ressemblais à un petit tas loqueteux et frissonnant. Couché sur le dos, je tremblais d'une douleur qui continuait de se répandre à travers tout mon corps.

Le rire halluciné de Bellatrix m'emplit entièrement les tympans et sa voix, si proche de la folie, susurra :

\- Je te croyais tellement intelligent, Severus. Quel manque de prudence de ta part.

\- Silence, petite idiote, commanda le Lord Noir.

L'épouse de Rodolphus émit un glapissement indigné et désespéré avant de se renfoncer au cœur de l'ombre. Ne restait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi.

\- Vous m'avez déçu, enfant.

Je détestais cela. Je détestais le moment où il me traitait d'enfant, alors que j'avais près de quarante ans. Je détestais quand il brandissait sa déception comme un étendard. Je me revoyais, éperdu, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, recevoir la Marque, la terrible Marque, serpentant dans ma chair et dans mon âme. Proche de l'inconscience, je le vis se pencher vers moi, tandis qu'il éloignait Nagini, avide de croquer un morceau de la vermine que j'étais.

\- J'espérais tellement plus de vous, enfant. Tellement plus.

\- Pardon, abdiquai-je, alors que je m'étais résolu à ne plus supplier sa clémence.

Une main aux longs ongles cruels se posa contre mon visage incendié, le caressant. Elle s'attarda sur ma joue, au bord de ma paupière, à la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle grignota du terrain en s'enroulant autour de ma gorge. Hypnotisé par les prunelles vermeilles, je respirais à peine.

\- Oui, enfant. Mon si précieux. Je te pardonne. Pour tout.

J'exhalai un long souffle apaisé, rangeant tout au fond de ma mémoire la fin de sa phrase. La grâce du Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi précieuse que la Pierre Philosophale et je ne gâcherais pas cette chance de salut. Je grappillais encore quelques semaines - quelques mois - de survie.

La paume déserta ma misérable personne et je me redressai en douceur. J'attendais les instructions, ce qu'il me réservait.

\- Je vous ai promis Poudlard, Severus. Et vous l'aurez. Mais en attendant, dites-moi, que ferons-nous de ce si piètre Mangemort ?

D'une simple œillade, il expulsa Drago Malefoy des recoins embrumés de la salle gelée. L'adolescent, habituellement certain de sa supériorité et de sa puissance, ressemblait à un chiot battu à mort. La figure défaite et l'œil hagard, il ne tenait sur ses jambes qu'avec l'aide de Narcissa, aussi terrifiée que lui. Mais elle le soutenait, son petit, l'entourant férocement de ses bras maternels. Pour punir Drago, il faudrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps, la détruire. La tuer. J'évitai son iris noyé, me concentrant sur la silhouette immatérielle de mon Maître.

\- Tel père, tel fils, ricana méchamment l'un des Mangemorts.

Je ne pris guère la peine de tenter de le reconnaître. A quoi bon ? Plus personne n'écouterait mes révélations d'espion, désormais. J'étais seul face à mon Maître et mon ennemi. Face à moi-même.

\- Je ne doute pas des facultés de Drago. Il réparera ses erreurs. Mon Seigneur.

\- Est-ce le serviteur loyal qui parle, Severus, ou l'ami de la délicieuse Madame Malefoy ?

Je déglutis. Les mots employés ne l'étaient pas à la légère, j'en prenais bonne note. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciait pas l'adoration que j'avais un jour vouée à Narcissa et il se persuadait, aujourd'hui encore, que je le trahirais pour elle. Non, pas pour elle. Ni pour aucune autre personne. Je l'avais trahi pour moi. Pour tout ce sang qui poissait mes mains et mes nuits.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, siffla la délicate épouse de Lucius.

Les mots tombèrent, s'entrechoquant comme autant de billes de plomb expulsées d'un chargeur de fusil. Toutes les silhouettes encapuchonnées pivotèrent vers elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je me contins. Après tout, Narcissa disait vrai. Ne lui avais-je pas intimé l'ordre de quitter ma vie, en même temps que ma détestable maison ?

\- Seriez-vous capable de tuer un homme, Drago Malefoy ? interrogea le Lord Sombre.

Ses paupières à demi baissées ne laissaient filtrer qu'un mince couteau carmin. Le mouflet se détacha de l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère et courba l'échine devant son maître. La détermination se lisait dans sa posture de cire.

\- Je suis vôtre, Mon Seigneur.

Je tressaillis face à cette déclaration. Et je me revoyais, au même âge, prononcer des paroles semblables. Des mots qui amarraient l'âme à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un peu plus de courage, avec un peu moins de sens du devoir envers Dumbledore, j'aurais hurlé à Drago de fuir. De partir, loin de cette pièce grotesque où on lui intimait de jouer le mauvais rôle, celui de l'enfant kamikaze.

Mais je ne disais rien. Je ne recherchais même pas les excuses qui empêcheraient le Serpentard de se ligoter au bateau de l'horreur. Il était trop tard. Il s'était détaché et naviguait sur les eaux boueuses d'un avenir plus qu'incertain.

\- Vous lui apprendrez, Severus, intima la voix métallique aux accents coupants.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, cracha l'inestimable rejeton de Lucius, la haine dansant dans ses pupilles céruléennes.

Le rire chargé de mépris s'échappant de la gorge blanche alourdit un peu plus l'atmosphère. Le Lord passa un bras faussement paternel autour des épaules pointues de son nouveau pantin et chuchota, assez fort pour que j'entende :

\- Pensez-vous donc, Drago, que Rogue ne pourrait vous être d'aucune utilité ?

\- J'en suis certain, assena l'adolescent, sans concession, la mine victorieuse. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un sous-fifre.

La rage m'incendia les joues mais je m'interdis d'y succomber. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Mais bientôt, quand l'horreur de sa condition d'esclave assassin lui sauterait au visage, il apprendrait. Il comprendrait ce qu'était le baiser mortel auquel il venait de répondre. Il souffrirait mille tourments, supplierait pour une grâce qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.


	22. Errance

Merci pour les reviews ! Voici le premier chapitre qui s'éloigne enfin de l'œuvre de JKR. Severus, l'assassin de Dumbledore, échappe aux livres et au destin que JKR lui a tracé. Avec la suite de cette fanfiction, je m'éloigne définitivement des révélations du tome 7. Je reste une lectrice insatisfaite des raisons de la rédemption de Severus. Je préfère y voir une véritable remise en question plutôt qu'à cause de son amour pour une femme. Mon côté idéaliste, sans doute...

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Errance**

* * *

« Parfois, tu pleures ? ».

* * *

Lorsque je quittai mon maître, l'aurore pointait déjà son nez narquois. Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient encore désertes et je n'eus aucun mal à me faufiler dans les venelles sombres garnissant le village sorcier.

Drago ne quittait pas mon esprit. Il s'installait juste à côté du souvenir de Dumbledore. Aurais-je prononcé le maléfice de mort pour rien ? Il se perdait, l'enfant. Il s'enlisait. J'avais pourtant promis que je l'empêcherais d'emprunter le chemin des damnés. Moi, cette route, je la connaissais depuis longtemps. Elle faisait partie de moi, ma mère l'avait enfantée, en même temps que ma misérable petite personne.

Oui, pour sauver cette âme qui se condamnait, j'avais jeté le sort. En Mangemort. Devant Potter et en présence de mes compagnons d'infamie. Je signais l'un des derniers actes de ma rédemption. En assassinant. A nouveau.

La nausée m'arc-bouta et je vomis le reste de repas que mon estomac avait daigné ingérer. La ruelle déserte résonna de l'horrible son sec qui m'échappait. Je m'interdis de tomber à genoux : les traîtres ne se reposaient pas.

Je refusais de rejoindre l'Impasse du Tisseur, trop lâche pour affronter la bassesse de Pettigrow. Ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ayant l'idée de me chercher à la source du Mal. Nul ne m'ouvrirait sa porte. En quelques heures, la nouvelle de mon ignominie s'était certainement répandue, Potter la faisant fructifier rapidement. Je n'avais aucun lieu où me réfugier, aucune issue de secours. Nul n'écouterait mon plaidoyer. Je n'y accorderais guère de crédit, moi.

Mes pas vils accostèrent le battant miteux de la Tête de Sanglier. Les fenêtres opaques de la crasse centenaire qui les recouvrait ne permettaient guère à une quelconque lumière de filtrer. La taverne semblait vidée de ses clients. Mon ancien employeur l'avait fermée, débarrassée des alcooliques qui s'y incrustaient. Je n'hésitai qu'une demi-seconde, forçant l'entrée verrouillée par un sort simpliste. Ombre noire d'un opprobre sans nom, je me glissai à l'intérieur du bar et je dévalai les marches qui menaient à la cave. Je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis que le tenancier m'avait chassé, après mon espionnage grossier.

\- Bonsoir, Severus Rogue.

Je sursautai, la baguette magique pointée en direction de la voix. Je la baissai lentement en rencontrant l'expression impassible et terne qui hantait les lieux.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je calmement. Je vous avais oublié.

Derrière le foulard, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina. Le spectre flotta vers moi, intrigué par ma présence.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Severus Rogue, après toutes ces années d'absence ?

\- Je croyais que les fantômes ne comptaient pas les années qui s'écoulaient ?

Mes jambes ankylosées faiblirent sous le poids de ma culpabilité et je chutai contre le mur le plus proche, pour m'y adosser. Je respirai profondément, l'impression d'être en sécurité me réchauffant brièvement les épaules.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit, aujourd'hui, renseigna aimablement l'empreinte inconsistante de ce qui avait un jour été un homme.

\- Vraiment ?

Je renversai la tête en arrière, les yeux plongés au cœur du plafond bas et sombre.

\- Il vous tuera, lorsqu'il vous surprendra chez lui.

Abelforth Dumbledore. Le sang de son frère poissait mes doigts et mon âme. Je ne doutais pas de sa réaction. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été très proches, des liens familiaux les unissaient. Potter me haïssait mais que seraient les sentiments qui animaient le dernier des Dumbledore ?

\- Je savais bien que c'était toi, gronda la voix frustre du tavernier.

Sa silhouette maigre et imposante se tenait en haut de l'escalier, éclairée par la lumière du couloir. A contre-jour, je ne voyais pas l'expression de son visage. Mes bottines râpèrent le sol et je tentai de me redresser. Je glissai lamentablement, incapable de trouver suffisamment de force pour me hisser sur mes pieds. Je pointai ma baguette vers mon hôte.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? ricana-t-il, indifférent à la menace que je représentais. Me tuer ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Albus ?

\- Oui, croassai-je.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'en es pas à ton premier assassinat, Mangemort.

L'accusation, véridique, m'atteignit plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Bien plus que les insanités de Potter. Ou le dédain de Drago. Je baissai ma baguette, vaincu.

\- Vous allez me dénoncer ? Vous venger ? soufflai-je.

Mais je me moquais de la réponse. De ce qui m'arriverait. Je n'éprouvais plus rien, désormais. J'étais responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. De celui qui m'avait offert une seconde chance. Celui qui m'avait pardonné, pour tout.

Abelforth avala les marches qui le conduisirent à moi. Maintenant, je pouvais étudier à loisir ses traits ravagés et son regard, si bleu, si semblable à celui que j'avais éteint à jamais, me scruta sans complaisance.

\- Tu es toujours aussi laid, conclut-il. Je devrais t'envoyer à Azkaban, où est ta place. Mais je suppose que ton maître s'emparera bientôt de la prison. Et du reste de notre monde. Hein ?

J'acquiesçai en silence. Les robes longues et sales me surplombaient de leur supériorité. Je devais lever la tête pour rencontrer son œil haineux, encore collé à terre à cause de ma faiblesse.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix, alors ? ironisai-je. A moins que vous ne désiriez vous venger vous-même ?

\- J'suis peut-être un rustre mais pas encore un meurtrier, contredit Dumbledore. Donne-moi ta baguette magique, maudit.

\- Non.

Je m'étais dressé contre mon père, lorsqu'il m'avait réclamé la même chose, à mon retour de Poudlard. Il en avait résulté la mort de Maman. Aujourd'hui, j'avais tué. Je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner mon unique chance de salut. Et lui, ce vieillard presque inoffensif, ne me volerait pas le dernier lambeau qui me maintenait hors de l'abîme de ma folie.

\- Jamais, ajoutai-je.

Cette fois, mes jambes daignèrent m'obéir et je me hissai laborieusement sur mes pieds, chancelant, à moitié inconscient.

\- Il ne vous la confiera pas, Dumbledore, gloussa le fantôme, juste à quelques pouces de mon oreille.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Mangemort. Je te chasserai, par la force, s'il le faut.

Il était si tentant de tout lui avouer, d'implorer sa clémence et de profiter de son hospitalité. S'il m'écoutait, il me croirait, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serais plus seul. Quelqu'un m'aiderait, s'inquiéterait pour moi. Quelqu'un écouterait mes révélations, le résultat de mon espionnage.

J'étais tellement noyé dans mes propres pensées que je ne vis pas la main se précipiter contre ma gorge et me plaquer au mur humide de la cave. Ma respiration se bloqua et des larmes douloureuses me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Maintenant…, gronda le tenancier. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ? Demander grâce, comme la crapule que tu es ?

\- Lâchez-moi, crachotai-je, au bord de l'asphyxie.

\- Vous allez le tuer, Dumbledore, avertit le spectre, toujours scotché à mon visage blême.

Le vieillard conserva une immobilité de granit encore quelques secondes, avant de me libérer. Instinctivement, je portai les doigts contre ma trachée, inspirant de précieuses goulées d'air.

\- Disparais.

Cette fois, je ne cherchai guère à le provoquer et je détalai, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Dès que je quittai la taverne miteuse, je transplanai, à quelques mètres de la maison de mon enfance. En remontant le ruisseau bourbeux, je me jetai un sort d'invisibilité. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour m'assurer que personne ne me démasquerait. Comme je m'y attendais, devant la bâtisse misérable, plusieurs silhouettes guettaient. Sans ce subterfuge grossier, des centaines de sortilèges me seraient tombés dessus avec la puissance de la haine et de la rage accumulées.

Je reconnus l'ombre imposante de Kingsley Shacklebott et celle, changeante et survoltée, de Nymphadora Tonks. Je fus surpris de ne pas croiser la figure maussade de Lupin. Peut-être se morfondait-il dans un coin ou l'autre de Poudlard…

\- Il n'est pas ici, s'écria Tonks, les cheveux colorés de gris souris. On perd notre temps.

\- Sans doute avec son Maître, tel le gentil petit caniche qu'il est, cracha Hestia Jones qui venait de sortir de la maison.

Elle s'était apparemment fait un plaisir de fouiller de fond en comble le taudis qui me servait de demeure. Elle était très rouge. D'où j'étais, je percevais le bruit irrégulier de sa respiration. Sans doute avait-elle détruit mon laboratoire de potions. Il me suffisait de fermer les paupières pour imaginer les centaines de livres que recelait le salon jetés à terre, éventrés peut-être.

Des fourmillements aux extrémités de mes membres me ramenèrent sur terre. Le sortilège ne ferait bientôt plus d'effet. Je me dématérialisai à nouveau, atterrissant cette fois à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche de n'importe quel recoin où me cacher. Des sorciers et sorcières commençaient à arpenter les rues étroites et je n'avais plus assez de forces pour me permettre le moindre duel magique. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la première mansarde abandonnée que je vis, forçant la porte protégée par quelques maléfices de seconde zone. Je plongeai au cœur d'une pièce minuscule, noire et sordide. Sans doute le repaire de quelque soudard. Même la maison que j'avais héritée de Père semblait plus luxueuse et chaleureuse.

\- Lumos.

Le bout de ma baguette magique s'éclaira et je fis le tour de la salle. La lueur ainsi diffusée suffisait à emplir la pièce entièrement. Sans perdre de temps, je cadenassai la porte d'entrée par des protections infranchissables. Ensuite, je transfigurai les quelques planches abandonnées en un matelas et une cuvette. Jouer les difficiles, alors que j'étais un fugitif recherché par le monde sorcier dans son ensemble, ne me vint même pas à l'esprit.

Je me laissai tomber contre le matelas défoncé (je n'avais jamais été un génie en métamorphoses), en laissant échapper un soupir douloureux : la punition que m'avait dédiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de courir sous ma peau, avec un plaisir sadique. Je m'allongeai lentement sur le dos, un bras me recouvrant les yeux. Les paroles de mon Maître dansèrent devant moi, cruelles, insaisissables.

 _Je te pardonne. Pour tout._

Que dissimulaient ces mots aux relents de menaces à peine voilées ? Que voulait dire ce _tout_ sibyllin ? De quoi se doutait-il ? Que soupçonnait-il, ce terrible Mage qui détenait mon âme de damné ?

Désormais, je ne comptais plus que sur moi-même. Détenteur d'une vérité qui échappait aux autres, je restais le maître-pion d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était le fou, dans cet échiquier grandeur nature. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouait les rois maléfiques, tandis qu'Harry Potter se présentait en chevalier blanc. Mais pas si pur qu'il n'y paraissait : n'avait-il pas essayé de me lancer un Impardonnable, à Poudlard ? Il serait donc capable de jeter le sortilège de Mort contre l'assassin de ses parents, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore prétendait. Il oserait. Il détenait en lui suffisamment de ressentiment pour y parvenir.

Je me frottai les yeux, pour m'empêcher de m'endormir. Je n'étais pas en état de supporter une nuit de cauchemars agonisants. Si les bras exigeants du sommeil m'emportaient en cet instant, je ne risquais qu'une chose : tomber au cœur du précipice de la folie. Il me fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour engourdir mes sens, museler mon esprit et embrumer mon cœur.

Je me redressai, titubant, ivre avant d'avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool. Je m'emparai de la bouteille poussiéreuse gisant dans l'un des coins du taudis que j'occupais et je la débouchai à l'aide ma baguette magique, toujours pendue à mes doigts tremblants. J'avalai une longue rasade du vin frelaté, m'interdisant de le recracher. C'était infect. La deuxième gorgée me parut moins acide. Quelques gouttes s'évadèrent et coulèrent le long de mon menton. Je n'y pris pas garde, continuant à ingurgiter le liquide rouge.

Lorsque la moitié de la bouteille fut engloutie, je regagnai la couche improvisée, le goulot solidement amarré à ma main gauche. Je chutai lourdement, les ressorts me comprimant les côtes.

Méthodiquement, conscient de ressembler furieusement à ce géniteur que j'exécrais, dans ses moments les plus noirs, je vidai entièrement le récipient de ce qu'il contenait. Peu habitué à m'enivrer, je divaguai rapidement aux bords de l'inconscience, soûl, empli de ce poison que je réservais aux faibles.

Le souvenir de Dumbledore détalait loin, très loin de cet endroit détestable. Il fuyait mes élucubrations d'ivrogne, les jugeant indignes de sa présence. J'haletai, je gémis en psalmodiant son nom. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, encore une fois. Je lui avais obéi, je l'avais tué, comme il me l'avait ordonné. Pourquoi disparaissait-il, alors ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ingrat vieillard sans foi !

Il me l'avait promis, pourtant ! Il m'avait juré qu'il me sauverait, qu'il allègerait mon âme de ses années de servitude. Oui, il m'avait donné sa parole que je serais récompensé de ma loyauté. De tous mes sacrifices.

\- Fichu !

La bouteille se brisa en milliers de morceaux contre le mur en face de moi. Ce bruit de verre brisé me ramena sur terre et je me maudis mille fois pour cette lâcheté qui me commandait de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'étais un idiot. Un imbécile doublé d'un pleutre.

Je ne m'étais pas aventuré sur ce chemin de damné uniquement pour calquer mon comportement à celui de Père. Si Albus Dumbledore ne tenait pas ses engagements, il n'en serait guère de même chez moi. J'allais guider Harry Potter, d'une manière ou d'autre vers la victoire. Peut-être y laisserais-je ma vie mais cela n'avait point d'importance. Ce qui comptait, maintenant, et pour toujours, c'était la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fin de celui qui régentait le monde sorcier, dans les coulisses et à travers ses bassesses. Oui, qu'importe ce qui avait été murmuré, une nuit sans espoir. J'étais l'unique maître de mon destin, le seul capable de renverser la situation, à mon avantage.

Le Lord Noir m'offrait le poste de Directeur à Poudlard ? Très bien, je l'acceptais avec plaisir ! Après tout, je serais peut-être un chef d'établissement aussi qualifié qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Je deviendrais le premier Sang-Mêlé à la tête de l'école de Sorcellerie. Et je leur prouverais, à tous, ce que je valais. Je n'avais jamais eu droit à mon moment de gloire, à l'instant de lumière que je rêvais de posséder, depuis si longtemps. Je le prendrais, sans concession. Je vendrais chèrement ma peau, elle valait autant que celle de ce morveux encensé.

Un rire dément s'éleva de ma gorge emplie de vin aigre. Je n'étais plus un pion de Dumbledore. Ni celui du Mage Sombre. Je jouais, en solitaire. Et je gagnais, avec une chance insolente.


	23. La vie d'un fugitif

**Chapitre 22**

 **La vie d'un fugitif**

* * *

« Parfois, tu pleures ? ».

* * *

Je me réveillai au milieu de l'après-midi avec un mal de tête lancinant et la bouche pâteuse. C'était une sensation des plus désagréables et je me demandai, furtivement, comment les alcooliques incurables parvenaient à vivre aux côtés de tels désagréments. Je me redressai lentement, des points lumineux dansant devant mes yeux. Je n'étais guère très vaillant sur mes jambes et je titubai jusqu'à la cuvette ébréchée qui me servait de toilette. C'était pathétique !

Combien de jours avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rappelle mon existence ? Je pouvais tout aussi bien crever dans ce trou à rat, sans que quelqu'un ne se préoccupe de mon sort.

Mon estomac se manifesta en un bruit grotesque : je ne l'avais plus contenté depuis la veille, tôt dans la matinée. Et, entre temps, j'en avais vomi les restes, Mangemort assassin. Dépérir de faim n'était pas une solution mais m'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse n'en était guère plus brillant. Des chasseurs de têtes espéraient sans doute ramener la mienne au richissime Potter ou à l'intransigeant Rufus Scrimgeour. J'étudiai les alternatives possibles, optant finalement pour la seconde.

Mes vêtements - noirs - n'attiraient pas vraiment l'attention et, en modifiant légèrement mon apparence, je parviendrais à duper quelque marchand débordé.

Je respirai profondément avant de sauter le pas. Non sans une certaine appréhension, je commençai à couper ma tignasse que je portais longue depuis ma petite enfance. Des cheveux noirs tombèrent peu à peu sur le sol crasseux. Une fraicheur nouvelle me caressa les oreilles et je pestai contre les ciseaux minuscules que ma baguette avait daigné m'offrir avec les restes de la bouteille de vin. Je plaçai stratégiquement des mèches devant mes yeux et je raccourcis de plusieurs centimètres mes robes. Je dédaignai ma cape au moment de sortir, comptant jusqu'à dix pour me donner du courage.

En remontant l'Allée des Embrumes, une vitrine opaque me renvoya mon reflet : je me trouvai ridicule : mes cheveux, inégaux, tombaient juste au-dessus de mes oreilles. Mon habit complétait le tableau de sa touche caricaturale : il remontait sur mes chevilles, dévoilant des bottines boueuses d'avoir trop piétiné, la nuit précédente.

Je n'avais guère le choix, de toute façon.

J'entrai à l'intérieur de la première boutique de nourriture que je croisai, empaquetant du pain et de l'eau en prévision des jours à venir.

\- Treize mornilles et quatre noises, comptabilisa le vendeur en enveloppant mes achats.

Je lui remis la somme demandée, le visage résolument baissé. Inutile de regarder l'homme dans les yeux, au risque d'être reconnu. Je n'étais pas suicidaire à ce point-là. J'allais quitter la boutique quand les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers me sautèrent à la figure :

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ASSASSINé !

ON POINTE UN PROCHE COLLABORATEUR !

(Pour lire les articles concernant S. Rogue et son acte abominable, rendez-vous aux pages 2 à 8).

\- Sale nouvelle, hein ? grogna le commerçant. Le journaliste prétend qu'en plus le Ministère savait que c'était un Mangemort. Mais ils n'ont rien fait. Vous vous rend…

Je n'en écoutai pas davantage, m'enfuyant loin de ces phrases accusatrices. Une personne bien intentionnée avait certainement ressorti le dossier de mon procès et les accusations l'accompagnant.

Je refermai derrière moi la porte du taudis que j'occupais et je m'adossai contre le battant, les jambes tremblantes.

Je le savais, pourtant.

Oui, je savais ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui, lorsque le monde apprendrait la mort de Dumbledore. Ma vie entière disséquée par une presse qui ne me manifestait qu'un mépris teinté de haine.

Que disait-on dans ce journal ? On parlait sans doute de mes parents, de ma famille maternelle - les Prince -, peut-être. On évoquait aussi mon procès de Mangemort et la confiance que m'accordait Dumbledore, l'homme que j'avais tué. On transcrivait mon itinéraire en tant qu'enseignant avec, sans doute, l'interview de quelques étudiants. Drago était-il associé à ce que j'avais fait ? Harry Potter l'avait-il dénoncé, lui aussi ? Où bien l'avait-il ignoré, oublié sur l'autel de la haine qu'il me vouait ?

Je balançai les victuailles achetées au-dessus du matelas miteux. Je n'avais plus faim, maintenant. La photo de Dumbledore, associée à la mienne, en première page de la Gazette me coupait l'appétit aussi sûrement que la présence de son cadavre l'aurait fait. D'ailleurs, le corps avait-il été retrouvé ? Dans quel état ? Brisé de toutes parts, certainement. Ensanglanté, disloqué. Après tout, je l'avais éjecté par-dessus les remparts de la Tour et c'était vraiment haut ! Je repoussai cette image très loin de mes préoccupations actuelles. Inutile de ressasser ce qui était fait, cela ne ramènerait pas le vieillard à la vie et cela ne m'aiderait pas à affronter l'examen douloureux de mon Maître.

Je restai longtemps au cœur de la pénombre, écoutant les bruits qui venaient de la venelle sordide. Je n'avais rien d'autre à accomplir. L'attente semblait éternelle, sans même une veilleuse pour éclairer l'atmosphère oppressante de ce lieu miséreux. J'en venais presque à espérer un appel vindicatif du terrible Lord. Moi qui prétendais si fièrement apprécier la solitude, rien ne me pesait autant qu'elle, lourde, épaissie de cauchemars.

En désespoir de cause, je rampai jusqu'à ma couche où j'écartai le sac contenant la nourriture et les boissons. Je m'endormis, d'un sommeil dépourvu de fantômes.

* * *

Le bruit assourdissant de coups frappés contre la porte me hissèrent hors de l'inconscience. Depuis combien de temps pourrissais-je ici ? Une éternité, fus-je tenté de répondre. Un peu plus de deux semaines, en réalité.

\- Ouvre cette porte, Rogue !

Je gelai sur place, malgré la fournaise ambiante. Qui donc avait deviné que je me terrais ici ?

J'empoignai ma baguette magique, décidé à me battre s'il le fallait.

\- Rogue ! Ouvre ! C'est Lucius !

Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour me laisser tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque. Je conservai un silence de mort.

\- Espèce d'idiot paranoïaque, gronda la voix de l'autre côté du battant. C'est toi qui as baptisé Drago.

Cette fois, je quittai mon immobilité prudente et je déverrouillai la serrure protégée par les maléfices. C'était bel et bien Lucius Malefoy, échappé d'Azkaban.

\- Entre, invitai-je lugubrement.

\- Une chance que ce soit toi qui aies donné son nom à mon fils. Sans cela, je passais ma jeunesse à l'extérieur.

\- Tu l'as perdue depuis des lustres, ta jeunesse, raillai-je.

L'aristocrate évadé renifla, avant de grimacer avec dégoût.

\- Merlin ! Ca pue, ici !

Certes, la pièce n'était pas aérée et manquait cruellement de toutes les commodités. Certes, une douche ne me ferait pas de tort. Mais était-ce une raison pour manquer à ce point de délicatesse envers mon ego ?

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Lucius balaya la question d'un geste élégant et désinvolte de la main. Après une rapide inspection de la chambre, il métamorphosa ma paillasse en un élégant et, apparemment très confortable, fauteuil. Il avait toujours excellé dans cette branche de la Magie.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? insistai-je.

\- J'avais envie de savoir comment ça allait pour toi… Narcissa m'a dit à propos de Dumbledore.

Je refusai de lui permettre de continuer dans cette voie : je ne désirais guère évoquer le souvenir grimaçant du directeur de Poudlard. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour cela. Aussi, j'embrayai sur un sujet plus neutre qui ne me concernait pas directement :

\- Depuis quand es-tu sorti ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est emparé d'Azkaban, la semaine dernière. Très impressionnant, cette démonstration de puissance. Les Aurors ont déguerpi comme des fillettes.

\- La semaine dernière ? répétai-je, ébahi.

\- C'est la guerre dehors, tu sais, ricana mon « invité ».

\- Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules, bouffi de suffisance :

\- Va savoir… Il te croit peut-être mort dans un coin ou l'autre de l'Angleterre.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, sifflai-je. Tu crois que cela m'amuse de rester ici ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Rogue… Il est vrai qu'Azkaban est une montagne de plaisir à côté de ton dépotoir.

Apparemment, il n'avait guère apprécié son séjour en prison. J'adoptai une autre tactique :

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Entre frères, je suppose que nous avons les mêmes idées de cachette. A ce propos, Rogue, jolie coupe de cheveux.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser d'humiliation. Il jouait les grands seigneurs alors que, sans notre Maître, il pleurnicherait encore au fond de sa cellule.

\- En quel honneur dois-je la présence de ton auguste personne ? exigeai-je, à bout de nerfs.

Moi qui désirais ardemment bannir ma solitude, je me surprenais à espérer le voir décamper.

Le visage altier et dur se draina de toute trace d'ironie. Le granit de ses yeux me perfora.

\- Narcissa m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour Drago, avoua-t-il. Je voulais te remercier, avant…

Je me détournai, esquissant trois pas vers le fond de la pièce. Mon désir de sauver l'âme de Drago me semblait très loin, maintenant.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu te tuer, pour cela.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi du Maître, croquai-je.

Je me méfiais de Lucius Malefoy comme d'un hippogriffe en colère. Je doutais qu'il se soit déplacé à l'Allée des Embrumes pour me témoigner sa gratitude. Il me testait, cherchait la faille à communiquer au Mage Sombre. Celle-là même qui prouverait que j'étais un traître.

\- Ce n'est pas le Mangemort qui est devant toi, Severus, murmura le Sang-Pur. Je suis venu ici en tant que père. Mon enfant est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu l'as protégé à un moment où j'étais incapable de le faire.

Cette fois, je le dévisageai, incertain, surpris. Il disait vrai. Ses paroles étaient sincères. Là, juste l'espace d'une seconde, je crus qu'il allait trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Dumbledore avait encore été en vie, peut-être - peut-être - que Lucius Malefoy se serait tourné vers lui, quémandant la sécurité relative qu'il aurait pu fournir à sa famille. C'était donc cela être parjure par amour. Il serait capable de renier ses idéaux, juste pour que Narcissa et Drago soient à l'abri, éloignés de l'immortelle vindicte du Maître.

\- J'étais là lorsque Narcissa a été marquée, chuchotai-je, honteux.

Je la voyais encore, la douce héroïne de mon adolescence, son regard d'azur perdu au milieu de cauchemars. Et son visage, pâle, figé d'une horreur sans nom.

\- Nous lui appartenons tous les trois, acquiesça Lucius, vaincu. N'est-il pas le maître incontesté de nos âmes ?

Je hochai affirmativement la tête, encore empêtré au cœur de mes réflexions.

\- Il réclamera bientôt ta présence à ses côtés, continua Malefoy. A ta place, je me tiendrais prêt. Une attaque contre le Ministre de la Magie se prépare.

Mon compagnon d'infortune n'en dit pas plus, transplanant sous des cieux plus cléments. Je ne le retins guère : Lucius et moi ne nous étions jamais considérés comme des égaux, ni comme des amis. Sans Narcissa, je l'aurais même sans doute laissé croupir à Azkaban, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par le rejeton de James et Lily Potter.

Je dirigeai mes préoccupations vers le Ministère de la Magie, où un drame se préparait. Ainsi donc Rufus Scrimgeour vivait ses dernières heures. Il s'était révélé intraitable et imperméable au Sortilège d'Imperium. Il devait mourir, laisser sa place à quelqu'un de plus malléable, coopératif.

Ma vie de fugitif prendrait bientôt fin, je le sentais. Cette certitude me soulagea, malgré la conséquence que cela provoquerait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait promis Poudlard et, en éliminant un fonctionnaire encombrant pour le remplacer par l'un de ses pions, il m'ouvrait une voie royale. Marionnettiste fantasque, il installait ses pantins d'une main de maître, leur imprimant les mouvements prévus, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'unique dirigeant, celui qui dominerait le monde sorcier. Parce que, qu'on le veuille ou non, une ère nouvelle se profilait à l'horizon.

C'est la guerre, dehors… Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais si bien parlé.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews ! Elles me permettent d'avancer dans la publication de ce récit, que j'ai parfois tendance à oublier ^^  
Sehnsucht : Oui, j'ai publié, il y a bien longtemps, le début de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'enlever. Ici, je voulais me consacrer au dernier tome de cette saga à rallonge. Peut-être publierai-je le tome 3... je ne sais pas encore. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait chaud au coeur. Je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs et je en suis pas certaine que publier sur une autre plateforme me permettrait d'en avoir davantage. Je n'écris pas une histoire d'amour, l'univers qui accompagne mon héros est sombre, avec peu de grands rebondissements. J'ai volontairement recherché la psychologie de mes personnages, au détriment de l'action. Et ça peut donc paraitre parfois bien long à lire...


	24. L'illustre et prestigieuse

**Chapitre 23**

 **L'illustre et prestigieuse famille Malefoy**

* * *

« Parfois, tu pleures ? »

* * *

Je déposai calmement ma cape sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Narcissa Malefoy ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Même perdue au cœur de son enfer personnel, elle prenait soin de ses hôtes et les recevait avec les rigueurs que lui imposait l'étiquette de ses manières exquises. Je ne resterais sans doute pas très longtemps au manoir mais cette débauche de confort, après mes semaines d'errance, me convenait parfaitement.

Un « crack » soudain me fit sursauter et je me détournai de l'ultime vestige de mon passé, la baguette au poing.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Rogue, nasilla la voix désagréable d'un elfe de maison, miséreux à souhait. Le bain de Monsieur Rogue est prêt, Monsieur.

\- Bien, sifflai-je. Va-t'en, maintenant !

Après une rapide courbette, le serviteur se volatilisa.

Je me débarrassai de mes diverses couches de vêtements en rejoignant la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Une agréable humidité chaleureuse m'y accueillit et je plongeai dans l'eau bouillante avec délice.

Les yeux fermés, je basculai la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, tandis que mes muscles se dénouaient les uns après les autres. Près d'un mois que je me débarbouillais tant bien que mal de la crasse qui me collait à la peau, à l'aide de quelques serviettes achetées au Chemin de Traverse. Vingt six jours que j'attendais ce moment, celui où je me dépouillerais de la sueur et de la noirceur de mon corps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait fait languir dans le trou à rat que j'occupais, à l'Allée des Embrumes, avant de me caser sans un regard, chez les Malefoy. Il ne s'était guère préoccupé de moi, le Lord, me ballotant d'un endroit vers un autre. J'obéissais, bien sûr. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je l'avais même remercié, lorsqu'il m'avait extirpé de ma cachette de fugitif.

Rufus Scrimgeour était mort. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde sorcier à une rapidité déconcertante. Même moi, complètement isolé, je l'avais découvert le jour-même de sa disparition. L'ancien Auror, entouré de traîtres et de collaborateurs soumis à l'Imperium, n'avait rien pu faire, malgré ses indéniables compétences magiques. D'après l'inestimable Bellatrix, il s'était écroulé sous les sortilèges que Drago lui avait jetés. L'enfant terrible, celui pour lequel j'avais assassiné Albus Dumbledore, était un Mangemort dans tous les sens du terme. Le vieil homme s'était trompé, en le croyant incapable d'un tel acte. Et moi, je n'avais pas pu le préserver de cette souillure, malgré ma promesse.

Je relevai les paupières, pour contempler l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres serpentant le long de mon avant-bras gauche. Cette monstruosité-là ne me quitterait jamais, poison mortel incendiant ma peau de son opprobre éternel. Et, juste au-dessus, minuscule, presque invisible, une excroissance qui me réchauffait, dès que la mort se rapprochait, tentatrice insatiable. Je m'interdis de toucher ce bouton de chair, guère plus épais et large qu'une pièce de monnaie, et j'en chassai le souvenir. Inutile de parasiter mon esprit des arabesques tracées par Siobhan : le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y engouffrerait avec l'avidité des prédateurs les plus cruels.

Je me redressai finalement, la peau rougie d'avoir été frottée, empoignant le peignoir que m'avait préparé la créature servile employée par les propriétaires de l'immense demeure. L'image de moi-même que me renvoya le miroir accroché au mur me fit grincer des dents. Je me contemplai un instant, critique. Mon visage - toujours aussi ingrat - se paraît d'une nouvelle dureté. Mes cheveux commençaient à peine à repousser, ne dégageant plus que le lobe de mes oreilles. Mais ce qui me contraignit à détailler ma psyché fut la maigreur affichée. J'avais été mince toute ma vie. Néanmoins, jamais encore les os n'avaient affleuré à ce point sous la peau. Je me détournai, fâché contre cette faiblesse que je réservais aux idiots : en quoi me regarder améliorerait-il la vision que le monde se faisait de moi ?

En revenant vers ma chambre, je fus surpris d'y trouver des vêtements propres, vraisemblablement à ma taille. Je les enfilai sans me presser, retardant le moment où il me faudrait affronter l'aristocrate famille qui m'hébergeait. J'étais tenté de prolonger le temps dont je disposais à l'intérieur de mes quartiers, juste pour éviter ma confrontation avec Narcissa. Je n'oubliais pas que je l'avais chassée de l'Impasse du Tisseur, à mots couverts. Surtout, je me rappelais ce qui avait été sur le point de se jouer, ce soir-là. Elle était tellement perdue, en quête d'un réconfort que j'étais incapable de lui témoigner. La repousser avait été la meilleure chose à faire. C'était ce que j'avais trouvé de plus noble à réaliser. Quel enfer pour sa conscience, si nous avions succombé à notre détresse mutuelle ! Désormais, Lucius se trouvait près d'elle, elle n'était plus seule. Comment lui aurait-elle expliqué l'abandon de ses sens pour l'abominable personnage graisseux que je représentais ?

\- Professeur Rogue ?

Je sursautai en reconnaissant le timbre pointu de Drago, de l'autre côté du battant. Il était étonnant que le garçon me témoigne encore ce minimum de respect qui le contraignait à m'appeler « professeur ».

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Le souper est servi, Monsieur, répondit l'adolescent. On m'envoie vous chercher.

Il soutenait mon regard avec une effronterie dont je le croyais incapable, un an plus tôt. Son œil de glace ne fléchissait pas sous mes tentatives d'intrusion qu'il repoussait brillamment.

\- Vous êtes très doué pour l'Occlumencie, Drago, complimentai-je.

\- Gardez vos flatteries pour le maître, cracha l'illustre héritier. Je n'y goûte pas, moi.

Je plissai les paupières, dangereusement calme, et je menaçai :

\- Modérez vos paroles, Monsieur Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait guère vos insinuations.

Le Serpentard rougit, la haine dansant dans ses pupilles. Mais au-delà, en grattant un peu la rage, je percevais la peur, l'abjecte terreur qu'injectait la simple évocation du Mage Sombre.

\- Oui, Monsieur, râpa-t-il.

S'il désirait jouer dans la cour des Grands, il devait s'armer davantage. Les Mangemorts étaient nettement plus coriaces que Potter et sa clique.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je refermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi, marmonnant des sortilèges pour la verrouiller de toute intrusion.

\- Je… je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur ? quémanda l'adolescent, incertain.

\- Si vous me permettez de faire de même, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

La tête blonde acquiesça, ralentissant l'allure.

\- Pourquoi protéger votre chambre ainsi ? Alors que vous n'avez rien de personnel.

Je haussai les épaules, pris au dépourvu. Que lui répondre à cela ?

\- Peut-être par habitude… Vous aussi, Drago, vous apprendrez à préserver vos secrets, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Oui, je suppose, murmura-t-il. A vous, maintenant.

L'apprenti Mangemort stoppa sa progression, plongeant ses iris au cœur de mes ténèbres.

\- Votre tante Bellatrix m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait au Ministère.

Il ne broncha pas. A peine son visage se crispa-t-il légèrement. La réminiscence demeurait sensible, malgré son air cynique.

\- Tuer un homme n'est jamais un acte anodin, continuai-je. Même en s'y préparant. Comment dormez-vous, Drago ?

Mes fantômes, ils me hantaient la nuit, quand toute lumière s'éteignait et que je devais les affronter, seul.

\- Maman me donne des potions, souffla l'adolescent.

Sa figure blême se tordit et échappa à mon examen minutieux, baissée vers le sol.

\- Pourtant, il vous faudra y faire face.

\- Je sais.

Le garçon se remit en marche et je lui emboîtai le pas. En quelques mots, Drago Malefoy balançait mes dernières certitudes au feu. Je l'avais jugé trop tôt. Dumbledore avait-il raison ? Cette âme-là valait bien nos sacrifices.

La table, immense et prestigieuse, était dressée dans la salle à manger. Narcissa, assise à la droite de Lucius, détourna le regard lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce, précédé de la silhouette fine de Drago. Je m'installai face à elle, l'adolescent prenant place en vis-à-vis de son père.

\- Wally, intima la blonde jeune femme, tu peux servir.

Un autre elfe de maison s'approcha et commença le service. Aucune parole ne s'échangeait, seul le bruit des couverts en argent contre la porcelaine de la vaisselle délogeait le silence. Même les repas que j'avais partagés avec mes parents me semblaient plus détendus.

\- Alors…, commença difficilement Narcissa. Où as-tu vécu ces dernières semaines, Severus ?

\- Dans une bauge de l'Allée des Embrumes, railla Lucius, répondant à ma place. Très élégant.

\- Comme c'est intéressant.

La conversation ne lui venait point naturellement et elle pataugeait misérablement pour la lancer sur des rails plus ou moins corrects. Finalement, elle abandonna, constatant que personne ne la raisonnait. Ses joues creuses se teintèrent d'écarlate.

\- Un thé, Rogue ? proposa Malefoy, juste à la fin de son repas.

\- Severus n'aime pas le thé, intervint la délicate épouse, rompant le serment qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Lucius. Un digestif, peut-être ?

\- Non, protestai-je. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Un sourire carnassier durcit les traits du maître des lieux et il reprit, mordant :

\- L'hospitalité de ma famille ne serait pas à ta convenance ?

Je pinçai les lèvres. Le message était limpide : je ne devais cette générosité qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Lucius ne m'aurait jamais accordé le gîte et le couvert. Je le soupçonnais presque de savoir ce que Narcissa et moi avions fait… ou étions à deux doigts de faire.

\- Tout est exquis, complimentai-je, mielleux, dégoulinant d'une fausse amabilité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Je ne pris guère la peine d'attendre la réponse, évacuant la pièce comme si j'avais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même à mes trousses. Mais, au lieu de rejoindre directement ma chambre, je bifurquai vers la bibliothèque richement fournie du manoir familial. C'était en ce lieu qu'un certain Lord m'avait hypnotisé, vantant mon savoir-faire, mes compétences.

Je caressai machinalement les couvertures des vieux grimoires. Ma propre collection d'ouvrages avait sans doute subi un saccage en règle par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'éjectai la vision cauchemardesque de mes livres éventrés, piétinés, pour me concentrer sur celle de mes appartements à Poudlard. Là au moins, j'étais certain que nul n'y était entré : les sortilèges défendant ma porte étaient d'une telle puissance noire que seul un soldat du Mal - comme moi - était capable d'en comprendre le mécanisme.

Je m'emparai d'un livre de Magie Noire et je m'installai au fond d'un fauteuil, déjà plongé dans la lecture. Le calme de l'endroit me détendit aussi sûrement qu'une potion apaisante et je me laissai engloutir par ma fascination littéraire.

* * *

La salle de réunion grouillait de monde. Des dizaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui bruissaient de mille murmures. En un mois, de nombreuses choses semblaient avoir changé. Je ne reconnaissais pas la moitié des personnes présentes et j'ignorais tout de ce qui se tramait du côté des hautes sphères du Ministère. Ma seule certitude, c'était que Lucius avait été réhabilité, raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais douillettement installé chez lui.

La présence immaculée de ses ténèbres apparut finalement, déposant une chape de plomb sur les épaules de l'assistance. Je m'agenouillai, en même temps que tous les autres convives. Nagini émit un sifflement approbateur, se promenant entre les rangées des fidèles. La simple vue de cet animal me provoquait des sueurs froides et je frissonnai.

\- Notre règne est désormais assuré, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire de mort déformant un peu plus ses traits terrifiants. Désormais, la route nous est ouverte pour l'assouvissement de tous nos désirs.

Les siens, particulièrement, corrigeai-je mentalement, le regard résolument ancré sur le sol dallé. Inutile de tenter le monstre par des pensées parasites qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

\- Les Sang-de-bourbes et leurs complices seront bientôt à notre merci. Lucius !

L'aristocrate Malefoy se redressa et approcha du Maître à l'humeur changeante. Il tremblait, inquiet de ce qu'il lui réservait comme cruautés et souffrances.

\- M'êtes-vous fidèle, Lucius Malefoy ?

La tête cendrée s'inclina dévotement et murmura :

\- Mes convictions rejoindront à jamais les vôtres, Monseigneur.

La grimace plaquée contre le visage blême s'accentua, satisfaite de la réponse fournie.

\- En ce cas, mon cher Lucius, mon si fidèle ami, je vous nomme Ministre de la Magie. Est-ce un présent digne de votre rang ?

Tandis que mon compagnon de galère se confondait en remerciements, j'analysais la situation sous un angle différent. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait envoyé Drago au cœur d'une mission-suicide quelques mois plus tôt, offrait-il un tel cadeau à celui qu'il désirait si ardemment punir ?

\- Les mots ne suffiraient à vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, flattait Malefoy, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait.

Ministre de la Magie… Quel traquenard se dissimulait derrière cette charge ? Si une chose - une minuscule petite chose - allait de travers, Lucius Malefoy paierait le prix fort de cette incartade. L'envie de se trouver à sa place ne me venait même pas à l'esprit.

\- Buvons à cette nouvelle réjouissante, s'écria le Lord Noir.

D'un claquement de doigts hautain, des verres remplis de champagne se matérialisèrent sous nos yeux. Tous les Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers les coupes, plus pour plaire au désir du maître que par envie de fêter la récente promotion d'un frère d'infamie. Moi aussi je m'encombrai de vin pétillant, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Je dévisageai Peter Pettigrow s'avancer vers moi en pas précautionneux et anxieux. Son appréhension m'amusait.

\- Que veux-tu ? sifflai-je, lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur.

Il sursauta et balbutia :

\- Tu… tu aurais pu me prévenir pour l'Ordre. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me sauver quand ils ont défoncé la porte de chez toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ta nourrice, Queudver, ironisai-je. Tu dois apprendre à te moucher le nez seul, maintenant que tu as trahi tes amis.

La figure ratatinée se colora de rouge brique, humiliée, en colère. Je pris le temps de boire une gorgée du prestigieux breuvage.

\- Je ne te permets pas… Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, moi.

\- C'est vrai, approuvai-je. Mais tu n'en avais guère les capacités.

S'il avait été plus courageux, moins accroché à sa vie, peut-être aurait-il tenté de me maudire.

\- Tu… tu es abject, accusa-t-il.

Cette fois, je laissai libre court à mon hilarité. Mon fou rire avait quelque chose de terrifiant et sonnait monstrueux, même à mes propres oreilles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se posta à nos côtés, doucereux :

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, mon cher serviteur ? s'enquit-il.

Le bruit de gorge se stoppa net sous son examen minutieux. J'amorçai une explication dépourvue de sarcasme :

\- Pettigrow me trouvait abject d'avoir assassiné Dumbledore.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas vrai, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Vraiment, Queudver ? chuchota le Lord, plongeant l'écarlate de sa prunelle au fond de celle, tétanisée, du rat. Pensez-vous que la mort de Dumbledore est injustifiée ?

\- Non, Monseigneur. Il ment.

Je l'abandonnai à ses balbutiements pathétiques, terminant mon verre. Oui, nous nous détestions tous cordialement, comme au bon vieux temps. Il était si facile de semer le trouble dans la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en lui insufflant quelques phrases mesquines contre d'autres partenaires, les condamnant - sinon à une mort certaine - du moins à une punition longue et douloureuse.

Je transplanai aux abords de la demeure des Malefoy, escorté par les hurlements suppliciés de Pettigrow. Je serais bientôt le directeur de Poudlard : le conseil d'administration, piloté par un Lucius Malefoy détenteur des clefs du pouvoir, voterait facilement ma nomination.


End file.
